Conservando la luz tras el rojo
by Paulys
Summary: Annie Cresta está enamorada de Finnick Odair, el apuesto vencedor prostituido en el Capitolio. No, enamorada no, obsesionada. Tras su victoria él la ayudó a superar los traumas de la arena. Creando así un vinculo bajo el cual ella siente justificado cualquier acto que haga para conservarle a su lado. Incluso matar. (Continuación alternativa de Buscando una luz tras el azul)
1. Prólogo

No sé que hago aquí, probablemente haya sido el subidón de ganar un reto en un foro por una vez en mucho tiempo, las ganas de " _subir_ " la fic desde que empecé a crearla o una mezcla de las dos xD. En cualquier caso, y ya que el final de los juegos de Cynthia está por fin fijado en mi cabeza, subo esta nueva fic surgida de un reto que propuso Alphabeta hace un tiempo. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa chica! :D

 **Disclaimer:** Los juegos del hambre y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo estoy jugando con ellos, esta historia data de una locura creada bajo la premisa de una Annie Yandere y no tiene más objetivo que el de entretener y divertir. Además de ser un regalo para mi amiga Alphabetta.

Como apunte preliminar, diré que esta historia ésta ambientada en el mismo contexto que **Buscando una luz tras el azul** , aunque no es necesario para nada haber leído la primera parte para comprender esta. Sólo saber que en esta fic Annie ha superado una gran depresión gracias a Finnick Odair, y como consecuencia se ha obsesionado con el chico de tal forma que al saber lo que le hacen al Capitolio decide tomar cartas en el asunto :P

* * *

 **Prólogo: Sueños Rojos**

Rojo

Desde que salí vencedora de los juegos del hambre el rojo invadió mi mundo para no salir jamás. Aparece en mis pesadillas, el rojo de la sangre de los tributos que en mi locura derramé. Tributos que se vengan derramando mi propio rojo, el de Sean, mi compañero de distrito muerto, o, eventualmente, Finnick Odair. Mi luz.

Él me ayudó a soportar el rojo, sumergiéndome en el azul mar de sus ojos llenos de amor. Embobándome con su belleza, su mirada y su voz. Me sostuvo cuando nadie más lo hizo. Ayudándome a pesar de mis reticencias, siempre presente, siempre servicial. Excepto en los días que lo llamaban al Capitolio. Noches terribles para mí.

Y es que desde que sé la razón de tan habituales partidas. Lo que le hacen esas arpías… El rojo se ha multiplicado por mil en mi cabeza. Pero ya no es tan tenebroso, al contrario se hizo satisfactorio. Como un camino, la forma de conservar mi luz.

Y así en cada noche sueño con derramar la sangre de sus amantes, apartar los obstáculos de mi camino de forma cada vez más cruel. Hasta que despierto y veo que no hice nada, que mi luz sigue apartada, arrebatada por colores diversos. Y yo condenada a la soledad.

Ya no lo soporto más. Verlo sonreírles en televisión me destruye. Esperarle día tras día ya no es suficiente, ni tampoco recibir sus besos y palabras de amor cuando llegue a casa. Necesito más.

Necesito deshacerme de ellas. Eventualmente le ayudará, ya no deberá partir jamás, se quedará conmigo y así estaremos juntos para siempre.

Y para ello solo necesito hacer mis sueños rojos realidad.

* * *

 **Nota:** Cómo sigo de **Exámenes** , y no tengo escritos nada más que tres Capítulos de los que perfilé en mi mente (o en esquemas de ideas en hojas de word :D) no tengo ni idea de cuando subiré los demás capis pero prometo activarme en cuanto pueda, le tengo ansias a esto :P


	2. Capítulo 1: Perfección de Cristal

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué el inicio y luego pasé de seguir, pero entre que no sabía como seguir el cuarto capítulo y que ansiaba priorizar los juegos de Cynthia, lo dejé estar. Ahora que tengo claro el camino de los dos subiré otro y a ver si os gusta. Esta historia va a ser muy distinta a lo que hago no tanto por el tema, (que también) sino por que usaré la primera persona en un combinado peculiar, mitad Annie, mitad Finnick, ¿por qué? Ahora comprendereís, jajaja

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Perfección de cristal.**

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Azules.

Sus ojos son azules, pero no profundos como los de mi chico, sino de un azul celeste, enmarcados por un pelo largo y ondulado rubio platino. Azul y blanco, una extraña combinación.

Cashmere sonríe de blanco ante la cámara. Sus dientes brillando en una perfecta sonrisa, llena de felicidad. Su piel es rosada, y desde luego muestra demasiada. Pero al público le gusta. Rosa como sus uñas, perfectamente limadas. Y finalmente, rojo es su vestido, una imagen de perfecta seductora.

Perfectamente odiable.

Desde que Finnick cumplió los quince la he visto posar junto a él en televisión. Agarrándolo de todas las maneras posibles. Acariciándolo, susurrándole cosas al oído, incluso besándolo algunas veces.

Inicialmente decían que era porque tenían un romance, no me importaba. Finnick era algo inalcanzable. Pero ahora que lo tengo entre mis manos, simplemente, me enferma.

La llamada a la puerta atenúa el rojo de mi mente. Me levanto a la par que musito un " _ya voy_ " que libra a la tele de un intento de acuchillamiento. Ante la puerta se halla Mags, con su característica combinación de blanco, negro y gris. El primero y él último en su cabello, entremezclados por las canas en una larga y ligeramente ondulada melena. Y el segundo en su ropa y pupilas, enmarcadas en el marrón oscuro de sus iris.

–Vine a ver como estabas. Estos días están siendo un poco largos, ¿no crees?–Me ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva y maternal. Ya antes de que supiera el motivo de las partidas de Finnick, Mags intentó ayudarme en su nombre, pero no la dejé. Ahora, en cambio, estoy conforme mientras él no esté, me aporta compañía.

– Cierto, iba a pedirte consejo para el cumpleaños de Finnick pero ni siquiera sé si estará aquí para entonces. – Suelto un suspiro y voy hacia la jaula de Schwarz, a ver si está bien. Schwarz es un pequeño pulpo que adopté cuando un día, mientras nadaba, lo encontré agarrado a mi pierna. Fue toda una odisea arrancarlo, la zona quedó llena de marcas rosadas con la forma de ventosas, al inicio mi idea era castigarle pero luego no tuve el valor de acabar con su vida y me lo quedé. Lo llamé así porque mi estilista me dijo que significa negro en un idioma que los humanos usaban en algunos lugares del mundo, antes de Panem. Y bueno, la tinta de los pulpos es negra, siempre he tenido un fetiche especial con los colores.

Juego un poco con él, invitándole a cazar mi dedo sin conseguirlo, sé que no podrá estar aquí para siempre, tarde lo temprano lo tendré que devolver al mar. Aunque en el Capitolio ya me dijeron que, si quería guardarlo, podían encerrarlo en una jaula sumergible cuando sea grande. Es increíble lo que se desviven por cumplir los caprichos de sus " _adorados_ " vencedores. Como si así pudieran justificar el mal que nos hacen.

– Mags, ¿por qué no puedo ir al Capitolio? Sé lo que dijo Finnick sobre mí pero, ¿no puedo convencerlos de que mejoré? Yo… Me sabe mal que esté pasando todo esto solo. – Le pregunto. Necesito verlo, y si de paso puedo comenzar a apartarlo de Cashmere mejor que mejor. Mags me mira sorprendida para luego darme un abrazo.

–¡Oh, querida! Eres tan buena. Cuando Finnick puso los ojos en ti supe que era la decisión adecuada ¿Quieres darle una sorpresa para su cumpleaños, verdad?–Asiento, no lo había pensado pero es una buena idea. –Aunque la verdad no sé si es lo más adec…–No sigue porque enseguida la corto.

–¡Por favor! ¡Estaré bien! ¡Haré lo posible por no alterarme!–Le suplico cogiendo su mano entre las mías, sé que mi salud es delicada. He tenido episodios de locura desde la muerte de Sean, con desenlaces buenos y malos para mí y los que me rodean. Pero creo poder controlarla. Ya he pasado un tiempo sin alterarme, aunque sea gracias a ella y mi luz. Las pesadillas siguen, el rojo también, pero ya no me creo peligrosa para los que amo. Los que odio son otra historia…

–Está bien. – Cede la mujer y yo debo hacer lo posible por no sonreír satisfecha. –Llamaré al Capitolio y veré lo que puedo hacer. Es muy posible que digan que no, pero como siempre dije uno no debe de perder nunca la esperanza. Todavía tienes un evento para mostrarles la cara que quieras al Capitolio. – Sus últimas palabras me provocan una mueca, sé que no lo hizo con esa intención, lo veo en su cara. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en el rojo que derramé en la arena, en esos momentos no era consciente de mi misma. Había perdido a mi compañero de distrito y sin darme cuenta la cabeza, solo ansiaba matar en venganza. No advertí lo perdida que había estado hasta poco después.

Pero dudo mucho que a las familias de los tributos les consuele aquello.

De repente siento todo rojo en mi mente, recordar eso no es bueno, definitivamente, y es que por más que intente aislarme, refugiarme en lo bueno que me ocurre, mi única conclusión es que por más que me duela Sean tiene razón.

El Capitolio solo existe para manejarnos hasta la destrucción.

Y, maldita sea, lo hace remotamente bien.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

Los flashes blancos de las cámaras resultan cegadores para mi vista. Me obligo a sonreír porque sé que me observan por todos lados. Pero cuando culminamos la sesión puedo asegurar, por la expresión de mi compañera, que los dos nos sentimos aliviados de poder ver con claridad.

–¿Te puedes creer que después de tanto tiempo todavía paguen por vernos juntos? – Me pregunta Cashmere acomodándose en un banco, una vez que nos dejan solos.

–Obviamente, mi cara lo vale. – Le guiño un ojo y ella mira hacia mí algo ofendida, luego dice.

–Olvidas que yo también estaba en la foto, guapito. La cámara me ama. – Me envía un beso y tengo que reírme. Debo admitir que nos llevamos bien. Somos los compañeros que nunca pensamos ser.

Cuando conocí a la que, contra todo pronóstico, se convirtió en una de las primeras vencedoras de distrito en años consecutivos, tenía una opinión muy distinta de ella. Encaprichado con ella desde que salió elegida, fue una gran decepción verla abrazando al Capitolio como su salvador, rodeándose de ellos hasta en la noche. Me asqueó tanto que tras mi gira, cuando todo pareció caer para mí, ella me llamó para ofrecerme ayuda, confesándome la verdad tras sus lujuriosas noches, me sentí tremendamente culpable. La había despreciado, hablado mal de ella a sus espaldas, tratándola como poco más que una ninfómana lujuriosa. Cuando ella en realidad es mucho más que la máscara de perfecta profesional que la obligan a mostrar. Una mujer que sufre a pesar de todos sus defectos, que los tiene.

A partir de ahí nos acercamos más, con ella fue mi primera vez, ya que me negué en rotundo a hacerlo con la primera mujer a la que me vendieron, e indirectamente la culpable de lo que pasó después con mis padres. Y no pude más que agradecerlo. Paciente, comedida, sensata a pesar de su carácter narcisista y arrogante. No era más que una profesional puesta en un pedestal por las personas inadecuadas, que supieron tirarla en el momento más adecuado. Alguien que, contrario a mí, sí se creyó el cuento que el Capitolio transmite a las masas.

He conocido a gente así en mi distrito. Incluso ahora los hay que se niegan a ver la realidad. Tras la saber la verdad pude comprenderla, y eventualmente me enamoré.

Pero un romance como el nuestro, autorizado por y para las cámaras, estaba condenado al fracaso desde el inicio. Lo supe en su mirar con el tiempo, la forma en que poco a poco comenzó a cansarle seguirme la corriente. Su amor desapareció de forma tan rápida como apareció y tras ello lo que persistió es lo de siempre. Nuestro rol frente al Capitolio.

Todos lloraron cuando nos permitieron anunciar nuestro final. Recuerdo que me pareció de lo más hipócrita. No solo nos permitieron juntarnos y romper cuando a ellos, y no nosotros, les parecía adecuado, sino que tampoco nos concedieron la exclusividad que exigía un noviazgo oficial. Cashmere apenas estuvo unos meses sin compradores, el Capitolio comenzó a reclamarla. Comprándonos a los dos incluso. Pagaban por vernos liarnos, excitarlos, y, en las semanas finales de nuestro romance, haciendo tríos, o incluso cuadrados.

Si es que esa es la palabra adecuada para eso.

Lo bueno de lo que nos hicieron pasar es que renacimos más fuertes, ya no juntos, pero sí unidos. Cashmere se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas, algo que nunca me imaginé que pasaría con una de las " _niñas consentidas_ " del Capitolio.

–Por cierto, ¿qué tal llevas a tu vencedora? Me han comentado por ahí que incluso quieren darte una fiesta de cumpleaños en el Capitolio. Debe der ser muy duro para ella. –Hago una mueca, ¿otra vez me van a arrebatar la oportunidad de celebrar que tengo un año más en mi distrito? Habitualmente no me importa donde pase las fiestas de mi distrito, sé que no soy bien recibido allí. Pero este año, tras la victoria de Annie todo cambió, sentí que al fin tenía una razón por la cual regresar tras la muerte de mis padres. Ayudarla fue lo mejor que pude hacer por ella entonces. Me brindó la oportunidad de estar junto a ella como deseaba. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando advertí que Annie me había comenzado a interesar más de la cuenta. Siempre la cachaba observándome en la academia. Muchas lo hicieron cuando comencé a crecer, a desarrollarme como un hombre con solo catorce años, fue gracioso tener tantos ojos tras de mí a una edad tan temprana. Lo que sí ya no me divirtió tanto fue como lo vieron en su momento las gentes del Capitolio.

En esos momentos para mí Annie era transcendental, la añoraba como amiga, al igual que a Sean. La fama y lo que hizo el Capitolio conmigo me apartaron de lo que más quería. Pero no fue hasta muchos años después que comencé a verla diferente, a fijarme en la forma en la que quería captarme, y aun así, tuve que ver a ese chico, creo recordar que se llamaba Nathaniel, declararse-le en los pasillos de la academia para saber que lo que sentía por ella era amor. Obviamente, ella no le correspondió, pero desde entonces comencé a prestarle más atención.

–Bastante, Annie es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Lo lleva mejor de lo que esperaba cuando lo supo todo. Las cosas se están haciendo más fáciles desde entonces, solo me gustaría verla más. – Suspiro y Cashmere sonríe, no sé por qué disfruta de verme enamorado pero lo hace. Tal vez porque desde que cortamos no le permitieron vivir el amor en toda su plenitud, y le gusta verlo en mí.

Siempre se ha jactado de que le gusta verme feliz, tan simple como eso. A mi también me gustaría verla feliz, pero sé que con el trato que les da el Capitolio a ella y a todos los vencedores es imposible.

Eventualmente su mano se posa sobre la mía mientras observo el horizonte, intenta brindarme apoyo, como siempre desde que nos conocimos. Yo por mi parte delineo a las gentes del Capitolio desde el centro comercial donde nos hayamos: Los pasillos de Great Mall están llenos incluso a estas horas de la tarde, la gente, entusiasmada con sus compras de ropa y complementos, ha dejado de prestarnos atención por un momento. Lo cual agradezco, me permite relajarme.

– ¿Sabes? Es curioso. Tenemos una fortuna casi idéntica a la de estas gentes y aun así no nos permitimos disfrutarla. Recordando que todo aquello es a cuesta de sangre y muerte. – Le comento agachando la cabeza, ella asiente despacio.

– Cuando era joven solía envidiarlos mucho, tenían todo a sus pies, incluidos los distritos. Ahora simplemente me dan pena.

– Al igual que nosotros. – Sonrío un poco. – En el Capitolio, la academia, varias partes de los distritos incluso, nos ven como si fuéramos héroes, un peculiar símbolo de perfección. Y sin embargo si se pararan a reflexionar un poco, a analizar…– Agacho la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar la mejor forma de culminar la frase. Yo que siempre me he jactado de ser fuerte, no puedo siquiera permitirme pronunciar esas palabras, que ella sí hace.

– Verían que todo esto es demasiado frágil. Que no tiene nada perfecto. – Asiento mientras ella se levanta. – En fin. – Se acomoda un pelo detrás de la oreja con una postura elegante. – Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación, todavía tengo eventos esta noche ¡Suerte Finnick!

– ¡Suerte!–Le devuelvo la palabra mientras ella se funde entre la multitud, suelto un suspiro. Cashmere tiene razón, el Capitolio, nuestra vida, se siente todo tan frágil a nuestro alrededor...

Pero en el fondo, el que más frágil se siente soy yo, dejándome llevar por ellos a todos lados. Permitiendo que hagan lo que quieran conmigo, sólo a cambio de no perder a nadie más...

Intento no serlo, aparentar fortaleza por Annie y yo mismo, evitar aquellos momentos, tanto diurnos como nocturnos, en que me siento como de cristal. No es bueno, no es adecuado, no es razonable.

Y termino preguntándome si Annie desde el distrito no siente lo mismo. Si nunca ella se preguntó si estaba bien sentirse tan manejable, tan destrozable a pesar de la perfección exterior. Una perfección que apenas es una ilusión.

* * *

 **Dato importante:** Schwarz significa negro en alemán y sí lo sé, el inicio es triste pero es necesario. ¡Hasta que pueda seguir!


	3. Capítulo 2: No es tan fácil

Sí, lo sé, actualizo esto muy rapido pero me ha contado un pajarillo que Ale está de cumpleaños así que a falta de algo mejor (porque la historia que estoy haciendo de Annie está llena de spoilers de cynthia y otra no se me ocurre xD) dejo esto por acá. No tiene gore, (sorry) pero sí momentos épicos así que espero que lo aprecieis.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: No es tan fácil.**

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Amarillo.

La luz que me da la bienvenida a aquella sala de fiestas es de color amarillo brillante. Tengo que protegerme los ojos para no quedarme ciega. El Capitolio es tan extraño. Demasiado iluminado, demasiado brillante, pero sobre todo demasiado excéntrico. Aunque cuando lo vi por primera vez, en la pantalla de la academia del distrito durante unos juegos del hambre, el termino que más ocupó mi mente fue asombroso. Pero no en el buen sentido, al contrario.

Asombrosamente ridículo.

He llegado con el tiempo justo al Capitolio, convencer al presidente no ha sido nada sencillo para Mags, casi no lo consigue. Y yo ya estaba preparada de antemano para tener que iniciar todo en mi gira. Solo que ignoraba como podría hablar a solas con Cashmere, estando toda la atención puesta en mí. Al final la mujer anciana obtuvo permiso, con la excusa de que intenta prepararme para que realice mi gira adecuadamente. Sin incidentes.

Como si mi estado fuera a arreglarse con un poco de terapia.

Cuando me acostumbro al brillo de los focos amarillos, ojeo la sala en busca de mi objetivo. La vencedora rubia se halla bailando con un hombre que rondará los cuarenta. Sacudo la cabeza, al parecer Finnick no es el único que termina bailando con todos en las fiestas. La pregunta sería si ella también lo hace " _obligatoriamente._ "

Sin quitarme la capa oscura que cubre mi rostro, intento fundirme entre la multitud. Una de las primeras cosas que tuve que hacer nada más llegar fue darle esquinazo a mi cuidadora, afortunadamente gracias a su edad ha sido muy sencillo, simplemente, esperar a que se fuera a descansar. Después bastó con cubrirme para que no me reconocieran. Sé que al capitolio no le importo mientras perdure la mentira de que estoy loca de atar, pero con lo rápido que me dijeron que se transmiten los rumores por aquí, no puedo permitir que se enteren de mi presencia antes que mi novio. No me dejarían acercarme a él.

Cuando llego Cashmere ya paró de bailar y fue a por una bebida, al parecer ese hombre no era su cita ya que no está esperándola, sino hablando con otra persona. Me cuelo a su lado y le hablo.

– Disculpa, ¿Cashmere Shine?–Ella se vira, con el hastío notable en su rostro. – Soy Annie Cresta. Me gustaría charlar de un asunto importante contigo. – Levanto el rostro, insertando de forma discreta mi mano en el bolso grande de mano que porto, y acaricio el mango del cuchillo que yace entre otras herramientas útiles para mi propósito. Ahora su rostro luce sorprendido. Observa a los alrededores y, antes de que pueda preverlo, me arrastra al baño. Afortunadamente no hay nadie dentro.

–Pero, ¿estás loca? No puedes presentarte así en el Capitolio. La gente podría reconocerte.–Me dice, en voz baja, alejo mi mano del arma y me río. Mejor no.

– Por ahora no lo han hecho.–Presumo quitándome la capucha. Ella suspira.

– Por fortuna tu falta de estilo es una linda máscara para los idiotas que nos adoran. Nadie espera a la gran Annie Cresta luciendo como poco más que una vagabunda, ¿o sí?–Insinúa. Estoy a punto de cambiar de idea y darle un cuchillazo en el lugar menos indicado, cuando adopta una postura más razonable, y dice.–¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?

– De Finnick. – Contesto tímidamente. –Quiero que te alejes de él.–Le suelto autoritaria, la primera vez que la vi tan apegada a él quise matarla, sigo queriendo hacerlo, más durante estos días reflexioné un poco. La mujer será odiable, pero es una vencedora, no puedo eliminarla sin que se arme un escándalo, y si justo ocurre eso no podré eliminar adecuadamente a mis otras rivales. Debo ser astuta.

Cashmere se ríe.

– ¿Y eso a santo de qué?–Se burla. –Somos amigos, no puedes separarnos por un simple capricho.–Pero, ¿será posible? ¿Qué se cree la chica esta? No es capricho, él es mi novio. Debe estar conmigo.

–Precisamente por eso te lo estoy pidiendo. Yo… Soy la novia de Finnick Odair. Debo estar con él, no soporto más verlo con otras chicas. Vine a hablar contigo porque valoro vuestra amistad, pero si te empeñas…–Su estridente carcajada me desorienta, impidiéndome saber cómo reaccionar hasta que se calma.

– ¡Oh! Ya entiendo, estás celosa. – Afirma con una sonrisa. – Finnick no lo sabe, pero estás celosa. – Repite riendo. – No te preocupes por mí, no tengo nada que buscar en él. Solo intento ayudarle, la vida de un codiciado vencedor es dura, ¿sabes? Todos necesitamos a alguien que nos entienda para sobrevivir. –Cada vez estoy más confundida, ¿en serio ella no...? –Obviamente no pretendo despreciarte, es solo que, ¡mirate! ¿Como pretendes que las gentes de aquí te dejen verle en ese estado? Luciendo como todo menos una vencedora respetable. Deberías cuidar tu imagen un poco. – Ahora parece querer aconsejarme. – Y tus modales, nadie te creerá cuerda si abordas a la gente así.–Sonrío.

– No tienen porque creerme cuerda si las mato a todas. – Mi mano vuelve a cerrarse alrededor del cuchillo y lo saco ante su mirada despreocupada, cuando ella vuelve a reírse, y dice:

– Tampoco te dejaran ellas acercarte si te ven loca de atar. Ni los de arriba volver al Capitolio ya que estamos. Podría gritar. Un solo sonido y tendrías a los agentes de la paz sobre ti. Ni siquiera te dejarían despedirte de tu novio, ya que él no sabe que estás aquí. Estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso, Annie. – Me advierte, y así me detiene.

– Vale. – Concedo despacio, sin soltar el arma. – ¿Y eso en qué te atañe a ti?

–Ya te lo dije, Annie, como amiga quiero ayudar a Finnick. Y ya que no me dejas permanecer como apoyo, deberé asesorarte a ti. Finnick se sentiría muy triste si el Capitolio no le dejase verte jamás. Y ellos podrían hacerlo si te consideran peligrosa. – Me explica, más comedida. Me obligo a soltarlo todo, maldita sea, tiene razón.

– Entonces, ¿qué propones, diva del Capitolio?–Una risa es la respuesta a mi pregunta, finalmente se acerca y sostiene mis cabellos.

– Por ahora solo un cambio de imagen. En estos momentos tu novio está disfrutando de una " _agradable_ " fiesta de cumpleaños junto a Thalía.–Me explica con una pequeña sonrisa. Asiento. Thalía, ese es el nombre de mi rival, la chica que me arrebató la oportunidad de darle un inolvidable cumpleaños a Finnick. – Tenemos tiempo hasta que deba traerla a su habitación a terminar la noche. Ven conmigo.

Recoge mi arma y me la pasa con un gesto de silencio. Decido ceder y seguirla, guardándola de nuevo, derrotada pero no rendida. Ahora mismo no puedo contradecirla, si lo hago quizás pierda la oportunidad de eliminar a Thalía. Y entonces nunca podré ayudar a Finnick.

* * *

.

 _ **Finnick Odair.**_

Me cuesta creer que la noche ya haya caído. Y que yo todavía esté aquí. En este restaurante. Con ella.

Thalía se pega a mí como una lapa. Es una muchacha repelente de veinte años; pelo largo y rizado de color rosa y ojos dorados.

–¿Lo sientes Finnick?–Me pregunta, cogiendo mi mano y posándola en sus pechos. La observo confuso, ¿qué se supone que debería sentir?

Su ceja se arquea, molesta.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestas? Vamos, no seas estúpido. Es obvio que no llevo sujetador. –Hago una mueca y aparto mi mano. No es que no esté bien dotada, al contrario. Simplemente me siento algo desganado esta noche. Y ella... Parece algo ida, ha bebido bastante mientras festejaba que su amante predilecto ya tiene un año más.

–Vamos, no digas tonterías, Thalía. –Intento reír, pero, cuando menos lo espero ella, me agarra por el brazo.

–¡No te apartes!–Me ordena. –¡Esto aún no ha terminado!–Su tono autoritario me pone de los nervios, pero no puedo hacerle nada. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, durante los juegos de Annie, siempre ha sido así entre nosotros. Ella era una muchacha caprichosa y privilegiada, acostumbrada a conseguir todo lo que quisiera. Entre ellos un puesto de vigilante, y a mí…

Todo comenzó en los Septuagésimos juegos del hambre. Cuando mi antiguo mejor amigo, y una de las personas que más apreciaba y admiraba, salió elegido, justo después de que Annie Cresta se presentara voluntaria.

 **.**

Ella se me presentó nada más llegar al Capitolio, una vigilante primeriza interesada en mí. Podría decir que me sorprendió, pero lo cierto es que no era la primera, ni la última, en ese puesto. He tenido amantes de todos los rangos y edades. Nada me sorprende, como sí lo hacía en mis primeras semanas de Gigoló. El problema fue que, en ese momento, después de mi primer e inútil intento de que mi antiguo mejor amigo me hiciese caso como mentor, estaba demasiado tenso. Tanto que cuando esa mujer de pose altiva y petulante me abordó intentando, como muchas mujeres del Capitolio, seducirme para que le concediera unos momentos, directamente me negué. Poniendo a mis tributos como excusa.

Cabe decir que en aquel momento ignoraba su rango y poder. Que cuando lo supe era demasiado tarde, ya me había comprado como un regalo extra para su debut. Y, como compensación por el mal trato de aquel día, el presidente le prometió que podría ser suyo más de una noche, si encontraba la forma de retenerme. Demás está decir que lo hizo. Y demasiado bien debo añadir.

Nuestra relación comenzó y sigue con mal pie. Se pasó todos los Septuagésimos Juegos coaccionándome con la vida de Sean y Annie. Aprovechando el hecho de que por mí mismo, no sabía a cual de los dos elegir. Cada vez que me desligaba de su camino, no importaba mucho la razón, me amenazaba con dañar a uno de ellos. Convirtiéndolo todo en una prolongación del juego en que se convirtió mi vida desde que salí de los Sexagésimo Quintos Juegos del hambre. Tampoco era la última mujer que se atrevía a hacerlo, pero sí desde luego la más astuta.

Sin embargo, que supiera manejarme como nunca nadie lo hizo, excepto quizás el presidente, no significa que yo siempre saliera perdiendo en aquellos juegos. Fue gracioso en cierto modo como se dio todo: Sean Kingsley, ese inteligente amigo al que nunca creí poder recuperar, me acabó dando la clave que no solo me ayudó con esa mujer, sino también a soportar mi situación de ahora en adelante.

Fue el último día en que intenté, por enésima vez, que me brindase algo de caso. Desde que, por mi culpa, dejamos de ser amigos el chico se había vuelto muy frío conmigo. Me dolía pero nada podía hacerle. En el momento en que perdí a mis padres, a causa de mi primera negativa a ejercer de acompañante, supe que cualquier persona cercana a mí era una víctima potencial. Un error y podía perderlo todo. Así que emprendí la dura tarea de alejarme de todos los amigos que tenía hasta la fecha. No es que ayudase mucho, porque todavía así me preocupaban, pero, en cierto modo, me ayudó a sentirme más tranquilo para lo qué hice después: aceptar.

Algo que creo que no habría sido capaz de hacer si siguiéramos siendo amigos. Cuando Sean salió elegido intenté aprovecharlo para ser su mentor, porque con él sí que creía saber como actuar. Conocía su carácter impulsivo y colérico desde siempre, era algo sencillo de manejar, en cambio Annie...

Simplemente dejé de saber cómo actuar en el momento en que supe lo que sentía por ella. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, el Capitolio no podía saber la verdad, la eliminarían en un segundo. En cambio él, quizás tuviera una oportunidad de vencer si moderaba su rebeldía. En realidad, los dos la tenían, eligiese a quién eligiese. Tenía conjuntado con Mags un plan para cada uno. Pero enseguida la situación se desvío ya que Sean dedicaba sus días de entrenamiento a ignorarme, igual que en el distrito o peor, y Annie tampoco estaba consiguiendo muchas simpatías entre los demás profesionales.

– _¿Sabes?, podrías hacer un esfuerzo por olvidar. Esto no está siendo fácil para mí tampoco._ –Le dije entonces, hastiado. El chico pelirrojo de apenas un año menor que yo se viró hacia mí, soltando el pomo de la puerta de su habitación del centro de tributos, lentamente.

– _Claro, porque en estos momentos estás sufriendo mucho, ¿verdad?_ –Ironizó sonriendo de una forma que no me gustaba nada. – _Vamos, Fin. No me hagas reír._ –Recuerdo que puse una mueca al escuchar la forma despreciativa, en que pronunciaba el apodo por el que Annie y él se referían a mí, hace ya varios años, cuando todavía éramos amigos.

– _No pretendo hacerlo. Es solo que no tienes idea de nada._

– _Y a este paso tampoco voy a tenerla antes de morir. Un poco cruel, ¿no crees?_ –Volvió a sonreír de esa forma que comenzaba a odiar, demostrando que a pesar del tiempo seguía teniendo aquel extraño contraste entre impulsividad y manipulación, que le hacía conseguir lo que quisiera en el distrito. No respondí.

– _Tienes razón, podría hacerlo._ –Admitió tras un tiempo. – _Olvidar todo lo que te veo hacer en televisión por un minuto, pero no me interesa. Me decepcionaste mucho, Finnick, y no solo por aceptar. Debí imaginarlo después de lo que pasó._ –La última frase sonó como un murmullo que me dejó algo impresionado. Si bien Sean siempre había sido demasiado intuitivo por su propio bien, nunca me imaginé que pudiera sospechar, como lo hacía, de los trucos del Capitolio. – _Sino porque ni siquiera te esforzaste en buscarle un beneficio propio ¡Podrías conseguir lo que quieras de esa gente!_

 ** _._**

Lo que quiera. Aquello era algo en lo que no había pensado hasta que lo pronunció. Lo que podría darme la gente del Capitolio. No era que no me dieran nada hasta ahora, al contrario, obviando el dinero que le llegaba al presidente, siempre encontraba un detalle entre las sábanas, o entregado en mano por quién fuese mi amante esa noche. Principalmente joyas, más dinero, viajes, o, incluso, posesiones que no me interesaban. Detalles que me veía forzado a agradecer con besos y caricias, en vez de tirarlos a la basura, como deseaba. No fue hasta aquel día que me puse a pensar en algo que querría de verdad. Una ayuda, una ventaja, lo que fuera que pudiera usar ahora o más adelante.

Fue así que nació mi técnica de robar secretos a cambio de mis servicios. Thalía fue la primera en ofrecerlos sin demorarse, aunque estando como estaba metida en los juegos eran más ayudas para que mis tributos sobreviviesen, que otra cosa. Pero, en cierto, modo, después de la forma en que me coaccionaba, se sintió bien…

Era una ventaja, algo que podía tener de ella si me esforzaba. Intenté manejarla a mi voluntad, y, en cierto modo, lo conseguí, ya que Annie sí salió de la arena. Mas lo que pasó después con ella me demostró que todavía tenía mucho que aprender.

Las consecuencias de los juegos nunca son buenas para nadie. Pero no puedo evitar la sensación de que para la chica fueron peores. De que se quedó sola al rechazar la ayuda de todos, o al menos lo habría hecho de no ser por mí.

Y ahora está sola de nuevo en este día que debía ser tan especial para mí, por culpa de quienes me retienen aquí otra vez. Quizás por eso estoy tan ausente con Thalía, porque pienso en Annie.

Intento empujarla suavemente, con ansia de acabar la cita cuanto antes. Pero ella vuelve a ponerse caprichosa e insiste en que la lleve a la habitación del hotel, como prometido, que tengo mucho que pagarle. Rehuyo mis ganas de matarla y acepto, de todos modos es inevitable.

–Las estrellas brillan muuucho. –Pestañea un poco mientras se deja llevar por mi mano, que evita que se tambalee, y caminamos ante la noche. No le hablo y ella tampoco me hace conversación, limitándose a agarrarme como si le fuera la vida en ello. No le digo nada, estoy demasiado habituado a estas reacciones. Cuando llegamos ella intenta tirar de mí algo más entusiasmada, parece más directa, menos ida. Le muestro una pequeña sonrisa, como si me divirtiese su actitud, en el momento en que me parece oír a alguien por los pasillos. Y me detengo.

– ¡No te pares! Nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿verdad?–Me interroga, compongo una de mis mejores sonrisas, pero no tengo ocasión de responder...

Porque entonces la veo.

– ¿Annie?–Alcanzo a preguntar. Estoy seguro de que es ella. Pero, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar esperándome en el distrito cuatro?

* * *

¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa! ¿Qué hace Annie ahí? Vosotros os haceis una idea. Finnick no jajajaja. Los que hayais visto videos de yandere simulator reconecereis el papel de Cashmere como el de info-chan así que créditos de la idea a yanderedev. En cuanto a lo de Finnick y los secretos, pues bueno, yo siempre pensé que aquello no se le ocurrió porque sí solo por ganar al Capitolio. Simplemente no sabía que pudiera hacerlo hasta que alguien se lo hizo ver. Y bueno amo a Sean como maldito genio rebelde manipulador así que... ¡De nuevo feliz cumpleaños ale! y ¡Hasta otra actualización!


	4. Capítulo 3: Rojo sobre rosa

No debería de publicar, pero bueno, teniendo en cuenta que el haber vomitado en el bus de vuelta a santiago, no me puso de muy buen humor tengo el derecho a desahogarme con la yandere y de paso estreno portada y celebro que el fic de cynthia está acabado de escribir! :D (publicar no pero time al time. Son 51 capis ). Aviso de sangre, sangre y más sangre xD

 **Capítulo 3: Rojo sobre rosa**

* * *

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Rosa.

El cabello de la mujer que agarra a mí Finnick por el brazo es rosa fucsia. Largo y rizado, adornando un rostro tan claro que bien podría ser de porcelana. Pelo rosa y ojos de color dorado brillante, que le aportan una apariencia inocente y mística, al igual que su vestido corto y romántico, de color vino rosado, con mangas de encaje transparente. Así luce Thalía Rivens esta noche.

La recorro con la mirada, Cashmere dice que algo que no se le puede quitar a la joven es que tiene estilo. Yo por mi parte no entiendo bien, pero creo que sí luce linda. Lástima que aquella sea su única cualidad.

–¡Finnick! –Cruzo las manos sobre mi pecho, poniendo en escena mi acto. Esta vez estoy más decente, gracias a la ayuda de la vencedora " _más atractiva_ " del Capitolio. Con un vestido rosa pastel, de andar por casa, y guantes del mismo color. –Quería darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños. –Sonrío de forma adorable e inocente, haciendo que su rostro mude del asombro a una suave alegría. Está hermoso, como siempre.

–Ya veo. –Dice y por su rostro deduzco que no está seguro de cómo actuar. –Annie...–Pronuncia mi nombre pero no logra hacer más, ya que la muchacha lo interrumpe.

–¡Mi vencedora! –Exclama con asombro, como si no me reconociera. –¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!–¿Mi?, ¿en serio? ¿Ésta de qué va? ¿Qué hace dándome ordenes?

–Thalía. –Mi chico llama su atención, de forma suave. –¿Podrías no tratarla así? Annie no sabía que estaría contigo esta noche. Solo pretendía darme una sorpresa. –Sonríe disculpándome y por un momento ella parece arrepentida. Como he conseguido recomponer mi expresión decido intervenir.

–¿Thalía Rivens?–Interrogo, de forma tímida, haciendo que la joven se vire hacia mí asintiendo. –¡Tenía ganas de conocerte! Me han dicho que de no ser por tu mano aquel día… Yo…–Las imágenes de la inundación que sufrió la arena recorren mi mente. Azul, como el color del agua de aquel río. Azul cristalino por todas partes.–Qué me salvaste.

Ya está, logré completar la frase. Vencer mis demonios por un segundo gracias a… El deseo de matar.

Sí, debe de ser eso.

–En realidad no es exactamente…

–¡Sí, es así! –Otra vez lo interrumpe, tengo ganas de abofetearla. –Yo también quería hablar contigo. Pero él me dijo que estabas loca. –Lo fulmina con la mirada, contrariada. –Lo cual no parece, por cierto ¿Qué intentas hacer, Fin?

–¡No lo llames así, solo yo tengo derecho a..!–Estallo, cortándome a último minuto. Esto está siendo más complicado de lo que me imaginaba. Aguantarme con semejante personaje, ella me mira altiva.

–¿Qué? Termina tu frase, ¿vamos?–Agacho la cabeza, fingiendo sumisión. Cashmere me dijo que la mejor actitud a adoptar con esta hijita de papá es darle lo que quiere. –Bueno, no importa, quería discutir contigo.

–Sí. –Murmuro sin moverme del sitio. La chica suelta un suspiro exasperado.

–¡Aquí no! –Precisa. –Esto… Finnick.–Los ojos de mi novio me fijan con preocupación durante apenas un segundo, luego dice.

–¿Deseas aplazar la cita de la noche, preciosa? Qué lástima. –Su tono es muy sugerente, al igual que su sonrisa. Conque así es con sus amantes. Pícaro y seductor. Ella se ríe.

–Claro que no, ya me conoces. Tengo tiempo para todo. No me tomará más que unos minutos, ¡vamos!–Explica, debo admitir que estoy sorprendida, no creía que ella tuviera una petición para mí. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no debería hacerlo.

Decido adelantarme, guiarla hacia la habitación de hotel que la anciana Mags me consiguió para mí sola, cuando él me detiene.

– Annie. –Dice en un susurro. –¿Estás segura de qué puedes hacer esto? Lo pregunto porque es casi seguro que te hablará de los próximos juegos. –Asiento.

–Tranquilo, hace días que los delirios se calmaron. –Miento tan bien que él se limita a sonreír, aliviado. –Y si no tu habitación esta cerca, ¿no? Me oirás gritar. –Asiente.

–Tiene razón, lo mejor es que descanses un poco. Lo necesitarás para esta noche. –Para cuando me giro la muchacha le está guiñando un ojo, sin contemplaciones. Definitivamente voy a matarla.

 **.**

–Conque aquí te alojas. –Dice Thalía, al entrar en la habitación forrada de blanco. Anda de una forma extraña, como si no se acostumbrase al camino. –¿Desde cuando?

–Esta tarde. La mentora de Finnick me trajo al contarle mis planes. Pero él no estaba aquí, entonces. –Decido contarle la verdad, o al menos parte de ella. De todos modos, si es del equipo de vigilantes de mis juegos sabrá la estima que me tiene Finnick Odair. No me hará nada.

–¿Y bien?–Interrogo, sin siquiera girarme, y abro discretamente mi bolso, donde todavía yace mi cuchillo. Por su expresión, en el reflejo de la hoja, parece desencajada por mi actitud, ya no tan tímida.

–Juegos. –Me dice. –Vas a ser mentora en los siguientes. Podrías trabajar para que tu tributo dé un espectáculo mejor que el tuyo.–Pronuncia con desprecio. Asiento, espectáculo, esos son los juegos a ojos de los Capitolinos, un maldito espectáculo para complacerlos.–¡También podrías mirarme!–Exige. En un movimiento rápido, agarro el cuchillo, pero, para que no lo vea, lo escondo tras mi espalda, mientras doy unos pasos hacia ella.

–Perdona. –Agacho la cabeza, fingiendo tristeza y arrepentimiento. Ella se echa hacia atrás, sorprendida por mi acto, justo cuando mi cuchillo aterriza en su estómago, derramando rojo sobre rosa.

–No debiste. –Susurro en su oído. –Llamarlo Fin, tratarlo como si fuera tu esclavo. Definitivamente no debiste.–Una raya profunda, un líquido que surge, me salpica y se derrama doblando un cuerpo hasta que cae, a la par que retiro el cuchillo.

Entonces mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente, observando el espectáculo que se haya ante mis ojos. Rojo sobre rosa, tan simple como eso y sin embargo tan significativo.

Lo hice, al igual que en la arena, volví a matar. Pero esta vez… Esta vez…

Esta vez no estoy en una competición a vida o muerte. Nadie me empuja, nadie me alienta. Solo…

– Finnick.–El cuchillo ha resbalado de mis manos formando un sonido punzante, casi habitual a pesar de que ya no estoy en la arena. Es el sonido de mis pesadillas, la muerte persiguiéndome. Tan horrible y sin embargo tan vital.

– Finnick. –Mis manos ensangrentadas se encuentran en mi pecho. Cruzándose de nuevo. Recuerdo sus labios sobre los míos, expandiendo su luz hasta el final. Brindándome una esperanza que creí haber perdido cuando la cabeza de mi mejor amigo rodó sobre la hierba. La misma esperanza que me guió a vivir hasta ahora, una esperanza que no debo perder.

Por eso el rojo sobre rosa, mi vestido, el suyo, su pelo. Todo es rosa, o al menos lo era hasta ahora.

Los ojos de Thalía todavía me enfocan con asombro, pero carecen de luz. Cuesta creer que esta muchacha fuera una arrogante coaccionadora, una vigilante jugando con nuestras vidas por conseguir un vencedor. Finnick Odair. Mi luz ¿Y se supone que debo sentirme culpable por arrebatarle la vida?

No. Es gracias a ella que mis manos están manchadas de sangre y agua aquel día. Yo estaba en la arena, Sean también. Pudo frenarlo. Todos podrían hacerlo si quisieran, pero no quieren.

Pues bien, yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a frenarme ahora, aunque lo que acabe de hacer sea horroroso.

– Finnick… Todo esto… Es por ti.– Afirmo, mis manos de nuevo sobre el cuchillo, pendiente de limpiar.

Todo estará bien, me ocuparé de ello.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Finnick Odair.**_

Cuando me despierto aún no amanece. Me siento asustado, aunque no recuerdo lo qué soñé.

Suelto un suspiro, tampoco es que importe mucho, seguro fue una pesadilla. Intento acomodarme de nuevo, seguir durmiendo, cuando noto que ni siquiera estoy dentro de la cama, sino sobre ella y alguien me está agarrando.

Es cuando vuelven mis recuerdos a su sitio, el día anterior junto a Thalía, y al instante bajo la cabeza, buscando su melena rizada rosa, pegada a mi cuerpo. Pero en su lugar encuentro la de otra persona:

– ¿Annie?–Susurro.

Me incorporo rápidamente, despertándola sin querer, al pretender moverme. Es cierto, ella también estaba en el hotel. Thalía pidió hablar con ella pero no recuerdo si…Volvió.

– Fin.–Dice dulcemente, forzando su agarre. Estoy por decir algo pero su expresión me desarma, tan triste y a la vez tan… Bella. Dejo de moverme, sin notar que sonríe de nuevo.

– Annie, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Donde está Thalía?–Le pregunto, intentando armar el día anterior en mi cabeza. Nada más recostarme, mientras esperaba la vuelta de mi amante, me quedé dormido.

– Se fue. –Dice bajito y sonríe de una forma extraña, casi malvada. –Dijo que te llamaría para continuar lo que empezasteis. Fue muy directa. –Asiento, supongo que al final debió de estar bastante cansada.

–¿Cómo sabías que ella… Y yo..?–No digo nada, la forma en que la salvé todavía es algo que deseo guardar para mí. No fue tan noble como lo parece.

–Cuando llegué ayer, tú no estabas. Mags estaba cansada y se quedó a dormir pero yo, quería verte. Así que, a pesar de que ella me había dicho de quedarme en el hotel, fui a buscarte. Creí que estabas con la vencedora rubia con la que siempre sales en televisión, pero ella estaba sola. –Dice. Supongo que se refiere a Cashmere, según sé ella tenía pocas citas esta tarde. Pudo estar con Annie. –Fue ella quién me habló de la vigilante.

–Ya veo. Debes saber una cosa, Annie, todo lo que hizo fue porqué se lo pedí. No le debes nada, ¿vale? Sea lo que sea lo que te pidió no tienes que cumplirlo. –Ella agacha la cabeza, pero asiente.

–¿Entonces solo te debo a ti?–Susurra feliz y yo asiento, sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso. –¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche, Fin?–Sonrío, ¿por qué no? Al fin y al cabo solo será una noche.

–Esta bien, pero dejame meterme en la cama ¿Sí? Cogerás frío si seguimos durmiendo así. –Accedo, y ella me suelta sin problema.

Culminamos durmiendo juntos, con ella abrazándome y susurrando mi nombre en sueños. Fue agradable estar tranquilo, no pensar en qué hacer a la mañana. Ni tener otra amante que echar en cuanto amaneciese.

 **.**

Al día siguiente hablo con mi mentora, quién me confirma la versión de Annie, Cashmere llamó a eso de las ocho para decir que Annie estaba con ella. Que no se preocupase.

– Entiendo. Supongo que debo darle las gracias. –Digo con una pequeña risa. Mags niega con la cabeza.

–Ya lo hice por ti. Al parecer, Annie le agrada bastante. Finnick, ¿estás seguro de esto?–Susurra. Asiento.

–No del todo, pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué mal puede hacer? Annie solo quiere conocer el Capitolio. La llevaré a algún sitio divertido. No es como que tuviera más citas en el día de hoy. –Explico, esta mañana intenté convencer a Annie de que volviese al distrito cuatro con Mags, pero no quiso. Dice que quiere quedarse conmigo, pasearse por el Capitolio, conocerlo mejor a mi lado.

Y yo no puedo, simplemente, dejarla sola en el hotel mientras contacto con Thalía. Menos permitirle visitar la capital sola, con toda esa gente esperando su regreso. Deseando verla y felicitarla, como en su momento me felicitaron a mí, por ganar, matar gente a costa no solo de su vida, sino también de su cordura. Podría tener una crisis.

Y temo no poder controlarla si eso ocurre.

–Vuelve al distrito, Mags. Yo cuidaré de ella. –Mags desvía la mirada a la habitación de Annie, quién, supongo, que andará arreglándose para el día de hoy y cantando una canción. Y asiente.

– Vigílala bien, que no se escape en ningún momento.–Me dice, asiento, firme, y me despido de ella con un abrazo. Cuando se va me voy a buscar a Annie.

 **.**

– ¡Finnick! ¡Finnick. –Los gritos de las primeras fans que advierten mi presencia, me asaltan nada más salir del coche que mandé a recogernos. Intento ignorarlas mientras le ofrezco mi mano a Annie, para que salga del coche. Ha desechado el vestido rosa de ayer por un conjunto más elegante, de camisa rosa y falda roja. Rojo sobre rosa, una extraña combinación que ignoraba que le gustara. Su pelo se halla suelto, con sus ondas bien preparadas y apartadas con una diadema.

Luce bonita, como si esto fuera una especie de cita, supongo que en cierto modo lo es.

El parque de atracciones de Serenity Ville brilla de actividad, como siempre. Por fortuna no hay periodistas, nadie a quién deba explicar la presencia de Annie aquí, quién ante la vista de mis fans se pega a mí de una forma casi posesiva ¿Qué le ocurre hoy?

Hemos recorrido en taxi el trayecto desde el hotel de la capital hasta aquí, donde le he ido describiendo cada rincón del Capitolio que se encontraba tras la vitrina. La visión de lo que, no siempre, muestran las cámaras la maravilló. En cierto modo, lo entiendo, si olvidas, por un minuto, que doce distritos viven oprimidos, varios de ellos incluso arruinados, por mantener reluciente y rica la ciudad: Algo tan grande y rico en belleza y disfrute, como lo es el Capitolio, te puede resultar hermoso, casi irreal.

El problema es que ese no es mi caso. No puedo olvidar todos los años de juegos y, sobre todo, no puedo olvidar cada noche que debo pasar entre brazos que no deseo, por conservar a Annie a mi lado.

– Annie. Estoy pensando que quizás deberías separarte un poco. –Le digo, cauteloso. No sé cómo el Capitolio se tomaría verme en brazos de la nueva vencedora, en especial el presidente Snow.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy yo tu novia? –Protesta, sin separarse, y yo solo asiento. –Entonces esto está bien. Los novios hacen estas cosas.

–Lo sé, es solo que… Me siento un poco incómodo. –Cambio de técnica. –No estamos en el distrito cuatro, Annie, aquí la gente no nos ignora.–Mi voz se corta al sentir que la chica se ha separado un poco, para luego tirar de mi mano, feliz. Parece diferente, como si el encuentro con los fans no hubiera sucedido.

Debo ignorar las fotos y gritos, a mi alrededor, mientras intento llevar el ritmo. Annie parece diestra para esquivar admiradores, o quizás es su mirada rabiosa, casi salvaje, la que los echa hacia atrás...

Nadie quiere tener que lidiar con una loca, menos si ésta es una recién coronada vencedora. La gente le tiene más miedo que respeto y no sé si agradecerlo.

– ¡Quiero algodón de azúcar!–Me dice al ver un puesto de la golosina.–Rosa. –Sonrío y me acerco al vendedor, un hombre con bastones de caramelo pintados en las mejillas. Él sonríe demasiado alegre, supongo que vendrá de Candyfloss. Casi toda la gente de allí es demasiado dulce y, o, alegre.

– ¿Cuanto?–Le pregunto, él observa a Annie con una sonrisa.

– Nada para nuestra nueva vencedora. –Afirma. –Te desenvolviste muy bien. –Annie desvía la mirada, algo molesta. Finjo una risa, parece que ella también goza de algunos admiradores. Ya lo hacía mientras estaba en la arena, pero ahora, estando viva, la gente se siente más impulsada a expresarle su aprecio.

– Parece que no soy el único que tiene admiradores por aquí. –Bromeo sobre el asunto, a la par que le tiendo el algodón, cuando mi móvil suena.

Thalía, seguramente, le dijo a Annie que me llamaría. Y así lo hace. Saco el aparato de mi bolsillo, pero el número que parpadea en la pantalla no es el suyo. Sino el de su padre.

Qué extraño, él casi no habla conmigo, a menos que ella haga una falta grave. Y no tuvimos ninguna charla de esas características desde que culminaron los juegos de Annie.

– Annie, ¿me disculpas un momento?– Ella me mira y asiente. – No creo que me tome más de unos minutos, pero mientras pide dos entradas para la atracción que quieras. Este día es nuestro. – Le guiño un ojo y ella se ríe. Me sabe mal dejarla esperando, pero tampoco es que pueda ignorar las llamadas, al menos se entretendrá un poco observando atracciones. Cuando se va decido alejarme un poco del ruido y contestar:

.

– ¡Señor Rivens!–Exclamo con sorpresa y solemnidad. El padre de Thalía es ministro de defensa, una persona muy importante cuando se trata de dirigir la seguridad del Capitolio. –¿A qué debo esta llamada?

–No te hagas el inocente, Finnick. –Me advierte el hombre, al parecer no está de buen humor hoy. –¿Mi hija sigue contigo?–Arqueo una ceja, ¿cómo que mi hija sigue contigo? ¿Thalía no volvió a casa anoche? En otras ocasiones estuvo en peor estado y lo hizo.

–No, señor. Se fue unas horas después de la cena. De hecho, creía que estaba en casa a estas alturas. Dijo que me llamaría para acordar otra cita. –No menciono que se lo dijo a Annie, no a mí, no quisiera crearle problemas.

–Pues no lo está. No volvió anoche y, ninguno de sus amigos, o compañeros de trabajo, la vio ¿Tienes idea de dónde podría estar?–Que extraño, desaparecer así no es típico de ella, menos si no es por causa mía.

–La verdad, no se me ocurre pero iré consultando por mi cuenta.–Le digo, es muy inusual que alguien como Thalía desaparezca a estas alturas, la gira de la victoria se acerca, no es bueno que para entonces falten vigilantes. Por otra parte, no veo como alguien podría hacerla desaparecer.

– Si cumple su promesa y te llama, informame. Solo quiero saber dónde está.–Me pide el hombre. Lo cierto es que yo también quisiera saberlo, Thalía será odiosa pero su presencia es necesaria para los juegos siguientes.

–Entendido. –Digo. –Ahora si me disculpa estoy un poco ocupado. –Me despido de él y cuelgo el teléfono. Esto es extraño, dudo mucho que Annie me mintiera, no parece algo propio de ella, pero si no lo hizo, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo Thalía? ¿Qué gana la vigilante desapareciéndose en fechas tan próximas a la Gira de la Victoria?

– ¿Finnick, terminaste? –Me pregunta Annie, acercándose y yo asiento, guardando el móvil. –Pedí entradas para unos asientos que suben y bajan. Me dijeron que es divertido porque te sientes como si ascendieras al cielo. –Me río un poco, parece que a Annie le gustan las emociones fuertes. Me pregunto como se tomaría la montaña rusa ¿Pasaría miedo? Yo lo hice en su momento, aunque luego admití que la atracción tenía su diversión.

Decido dejarme llevar por su emoción y seguirla. Es mejor que no piense mucho en el tema de Thalía, eventualmente la obligarán a volver a casa y todo se arreglará. Debe hacerlo…

* * *

.

 **Preguntas:** ¿Qué pensais de la primera muerte de la yandere y la _cita_ con finnick? Como veis el chico no es idiota, sabe que annie está loca, y, no en vano, la vio en la arena y después. Lo que no se espera son sus instintos posesivos jajaja ¿Y de la portada? quiero opiniones sobre mi Sirena tenebrosa. ¡Nos vemos!


	5. Capítulo 4: De secretos y llamas

Y pensar que una parte de mí no quería publicar pero al final entre el suicido de Chester, (cantante de linkin park) y que mi madre anda borde, lo cual me pone borde a mi también, además de tener 16 capitulos ya, jajajaja, pues saco mi desahogo mensual. Espero que os guste :D

 **Capítulo 4: De secretos y llamas.**

* * *

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

 _ **.**_

Verdes

Sus ojos son verdes, al igual que varias de sus cortas mechas. Un verde que no para de desfilar ante mis ojos desde el momento en que supe que se acuesta con Finnick Odair.

El verde de mi escolta: Hannah Décima.

Mis dedos se mueven agílmente sobre el lienzo, definiendo el círculo rojo en el que yace el verde. Rojo y verde, últimamente mis sueños se llenan mucho de esos colores y todo es culpa de aquella mujer.

Deseo matarla. La muy perra aprovecha los preparativos de mi gira para yacer con mi novio, y no puedo hacerle nada.

No he vuelto al Capitolio desde el día en que maté a Thalía. Por fortuna, Finnick Odair tampoco. Estuvimos en el distrito cuatro, disfrutando del tiempo libre que teníamos antes de la gira. Al inicio estaba inquieto, siempre pendiente de una llamada de su amante, que aún creía viva. Me frustraba e intentaba distraerlo con lo que fuera. Empezamos a pasear en público por el distrito, comportándonos como auténticos novios, ante el asombro de la gente. Asombro que enseguida se convirtió en crítica, aunque, al igual que cuando volví de los juegos, nadie se atreve a decirme nada.

Estoy loca, o al menos eso es lo que creen todos, y por eso me temen. Eso no me impide pasear con él, sentarnos juntos ante alguna película que trajo del Capitolio, visitarlo todos los días, quedando incluso a dormir con él las noches de insomnio y, sobre todo, disfrutar de nuestro amor mutuo y eterno.

Sí, estos días han estado perfectos, era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera matado a quién se interpusiera entre nosotros. Lo pasé bien, hasta que lo oí hablar con ella.

Fue hace apenas uno o dos días, no hace mucho, después de que por fin consiguiera que mi chico se desentendiera del asunto de su amante, salió en las noticias algo que lo cambió todo. Por lo visto habían encontrado el cuerpo de Thalía, culpa mía, si hay algo que nunca me enseñaron en la academia es cómo ocultar un cuerpo. Algo natural ya que nos preparaban para un juego en que el único modo de vivir era matar, y cuanto más sangrienta, o impactante, fuese la forma, mejor. Así es que ante el miedo de que mi novio despertara, oculté el cuerpo en un contenedor e intenté limpiar lo más que pude la calle, pero la oscuridad no era mi mejor aliada y creo que se me pasaron huellas.

Luego me había limpiado yo, el suelo un poco, y, obedeciendo a un impulso, me introduje en la habitación de él para abrazarlo. No tardó mucho en despertar y desde entonces no me preocupé más por lo que hice hasta el día siguiente; cuando me puse a revisar y culminar de limpiar mi habitación, mientras creían que me preparaba para la cita.

Total, que mis precauciones, aunque buenas no fueron las mejores, y así es que la descubrieron y mi novio comenzó a recibir llamadas. La primera lo puso tan nervioso que insistió en que saliera de la habitación para no escucharla, poniendo de excusa mi fragilidad. Lo hice procurando ahuyentar el miedo de sus ojos de mi cabeza. Las otras ya fueron más calmadas, algunas personas le preguntaban si estaba bien, como si debiese de afectarle en cierto modo la muerte de la vigilante. Deduje por sus gestos y miradas, mientras lo oía hablar, oculta tras la puerta entreabierta del pasillo en donde se halla el teléfono, a veces incluso tras algún adorno o estatua de este, que no lo hacía.

No le importaba, sé que no debería sorprenderme ya que recuerdo muy bien el sufrimiento en su rostro mientras me hablaba de lo que debía hacer en el Capitolio, aquella noche fría en la playa, cuando todavía no estábamos saliendo. Pero en cierto modo lo hizo.

Y es que no esperaba tener tan buena suerte con mi primer y único amor. Puedo matar a cualquiera de ellas, no le importará

Suelto un suspiro y vuelvo al mandala, que estoy haciendo desde cero. A Mags le pareció buena idea aprovechar el hecho de que ya no necesito tanto los modelos de mi padre, para dibujarlos, que puedo hacer mis propias creaciones con creatividad y los utensilios adecuados, para convertir el diseño de mandalas en mi talento a mostrar en la Gira de la Victoria. Supongo que tiene razón, ya que hacerlos me ayuda a desahogarme.

La indiferencia de mi novio hacia la muerte se está convirtiendo en un aliciente para mi imaginación. Tras las llamadas para saber como lo afrontaba empezaron los preparativos para mi gira. No podíamos retrasarla más, no cuando era evidente, por mi visita al Capitolio, que me encontraba más que recuperada.

Ilusos, si me hubiesen visto en aquella habitación sabrían que no me recuperaré jamás. El rojo no dejará de estar en mi mente y, posiblemente, de nuevo entre mis manos.

Y con los preparativos vinieron las llamadas de Hannah y mi descubrimiento de su relación.

Esa mujer… No es como si lo hubiera mantenido en secreto todo este tiempo, ya desde los Sexagésimo octavos juegos del hambre, cuando entró a trabajar en el distrito cuatro, después de que un escándalo hiciera renunciar a Samantha, nuestra acompañante más antigua, parecía interesada en él. La veía mirarle muy concentrada mientras seleccionaba los chicos que la acompañarían a los juegos. Se trataba de una mujer alta de alrededor de treinta años, aunque no los aparentaba, pelo corto liso y rubio con mechas verdes, grandes pechos, y una actitud coqueta e insinuante con todo chico que conociera. Al parecer muchos de los patrocinadores hombres que tenían nuestros tributos eran gracias a ella, y era obvio por qué.

Tampoco me importaría sino fuese porque, apenas un año después, Finnick comenzó a buscar mi mirada tanto como yo la suya. No sé por qué lo hacía, pero el hecho de que, mientras él me buscase, ella lo siguiese buscando a él comenzaba a irritarme. Lo peor fue cuando decidí participar en los Septuagésimos Juegos del hambre:

Debido a nuestra amistad Sean y yo nos hicimos aliados enseguida, y por ello compartimos mentores y sesiones de entrenamiento, hasta nuestra partida a la arena. Sesiones en las que, día sí y día también, tuve que soportar como ella coqueteaba descaradamente con Finnick. Quería matarla, todavía quiero, pero tras el descubrimiento del cuerpo de Thalía me ha sido imposible volver al Capitolio.

Finnick, en cambio, sí lo hizo, una de esas tantas veces en las que ella lo llamó, con la excusa de acordar elementos de mi gira, le citó para que pasara este día con ella en el Capitolio. Por la expresión de mi novio me di cuenta fácil de lo que supondría esa cita. Iba a tener que acostarse con ella. Finnick no me lo ocultó al partir, mientras que yo hice lo posible por no mostrarle lo tanto que me molestaba que tuviera que irse, y no precisamente por saber el motivo de su partida, sino que mientras ella le hablaba de la cita me había parecido captar algo distinto en sus ojos. Curiosidad...

Me sostengo la mano que ya comenzó a temblar, es en estos momentos en que agradezco que Mags todavía no halla llegado. Necesito calmarme. Es extraño, desde la noticia de la muerte de la Thalía parece visitarme más a menudo de lo normal. En ocasiones me pregunto si me vigila, pero no tiene sentido, con los guantes, y que en cuanto pude me deshice del cuchillo, es imposible asociar el crimen conmigo. Y si bien la gente me vio con Finnick Odair en el parque de atracciones, sólo hay cuatro personas que saben que estaba en el mismo hotel, en la habitación contigua a la de mi novio, el día que Thalía murió. Finnick, ella, Mags, y Cashmere.

Y salvo la última, ninguno de los vivos sospechan algo de mí. No creo que a la vencedora rubia le interese hablar de ello ante Mags, si la anciana está cerca de mí seguramente fue porque sabe que hablé con esa mujer antes de su muerte, y teme que la noticia me altere.

Nunca he tenido problemas por captar los sentimientos de la gente tras sus rostros, empatía lo llaman, sé lo que he visto en mi chico mientras hablaban, y no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo esa bruja descarada puede provocarle curiosidad? No lo entiendo, en serio que no.

Pero sí que entiendo que cómo no encuentre un método efectivo de matarla pronto, enloqueceré.

Mientras sigo enmascarando mis sueños rojos en mandalas. Rojo y verde, o, quizás, naranja y verde. O naranja, amarillo, rojo, y verde. Los tres primeros son los colores del fuego, ¿no? La pregunta es ¿por qué aparecen ahora en mi cabeza?

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

Desde niño mi peor defecto ha sido la curiosidad. El ansia de descubrir todos los secretos que ocultaba el mundo a mi alrededor. Al inicio aquello no me parecía malo, al contrario, me permitía descubrir cosas que los demás no. Lugares ocultos y hermosos que otros ignoraban. Y personas tan distintas y peculiares, que no podían evitar llamar mi atención. Con, como más cercano ejemplo, Sean Kingsley y Annie y Cresta.

Sin embargo, mucho después, cuando mi curiosidad se orientó a otra cosa, algo todavía más incomprensible que esos dos chicos, tan diferentes y parecidos a la vez, el Capitolio; ya no me sentí orgulloso de ella.

Ya no me sentí orgulloso de descubrir la forma tan tétrica y certera con la que nos dominan. A base de observarnos, estudiarnos, y analizarnos de forma tan efectiva que conocen todos nuestros secretos, y no vacilan en usarlos en nuestra contra, si nos desviamos del camino que trazaron para nosotros. Era horrible.

Del mismo modo que acabo de averiguar cómo consiguió el puesto de acompañante del distrito cuatro, Hannah Décima. Averiguando el secreto de Samantha, su cleptomanía, y desvelándolo de tal forma que resultó ser un auténtico escándalo en el Capitolio, y así la obligarla a renunciar a su puesto.

– ¿Y bien? –Tercia ella, con una certera sonrisa, mientras recuesta su cabeza sobre mi brazo, tranquila a pesar de la magnitud de lo que me ha confesado. – ¿Te sientes satisfecho?–Y yo no puedo más que sonreír.

– Mucho. – Admito. Realmente resulta curioso que ella y yo tengamos técnicas similares y, sin embargo, estemos en lados opuestos del tablero.

Pero también, debo confesar que me aterra un poco, todo el Capitolio lo hace en el fondo. Por eso me siento tan mal cada vez que debo acudir a él.

Ellos me conocen, lo saben todo sobre mí, a quién aprecio más en el distrito, y podrían aprovecharlo para destruirme si quisieran. Y yo apenas sé nada sobre ellos.

Y aquello, más que animarme a seguir con mi lucha en busca de algo que mejore mi situación, sus secretos, no consigue más que el efecto contrario.

Sé que no debería, que debería mantener la esperanza que me transmitieron no sólo las palabras de Sean aquel día, sino todo lo que hizo él en la arena, por luchar. Algo a lo que yo había renunciado, por aquel entonces, por los riesgos que acarreaba desobedecerles siendo vencedor.

Pero a veces es inevitable.

Y más teniendo en cuenta lo que ahora sé ha pasado qué ha pasado con Thalía. No es que me importe, al contrario, una parte de mí hasta quisiera darle las gracias a quién la mató. Esa mujer era una vigilante, una amenaza, peor aún una coaccionara cuya astucia para manejarme era más que obvia. Me siento más seguro sin ella cerca de mí.

Sin embargo, sí me preocupa que alguien, no sé quién, lograra introducirse en el hotel en que me alojaba y matarla. Me hace sentir acechado.

Y el hecho de que el presidente me riñera por la actitud de Annie en aquella cita en Serenity Ville; una actitud impropia del modelo de vencedora que había dispuesto para ella; no me ayuda a tranquilizarme.

Aunque debo admitir que ella ha mejorado mucho en estos días, que ya no parece perderse en sus delirios como antes, que está dispuesta a luchar y recuperarse por mí, tal y como me hizo ver al ir al Capitolio. Tanto que hasta se anima a salir por el distrito conmigo, pasarse por mi casa siempre que puede y darme cariño, afecto y comprensión. Como siempre hizo desde que conoce mi situación. Durmiendo incluso varias noches juntos, calmando cada uno las pesadillas del otro.

Y aquello, aunque pueda ser peligroso, me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir vivo y querido. De hecho, de no ser por la noticia de la muerte de mi amante y que ahora yazco en la cama de mi escolta, otra amante más, me sentiría hasta feliz.

Pero entre eso y que nada más volver comenzará la Gira de la Victoria de Annie, no puedo más que sentirme inquieto.

He intentado hablar con el presidente, advertirlo de los riesgos de que ella tenga alguna crisis por ver a los familiares de los niños que mató en la arena. Pero él me ha respondido que si está más que preparada para ir al Capitolio y soportarlo, el día de mi cumpleaños, también lo estará para la gira. Y que si no no tengo más que controlarla y detenerla, antes de que haga una estupidez. Que está seguro de que sabré advertirle de los riesgos de aquello.

No lo entiende, nadie la entiende, ni siquiera yo lo hago del todo y eso que también sobreviví a una arena. La única persona que quizás podría hacerlo murió en los mismos juegos que ella, causando como daño colateral toda aquella situación que sufre desde que salió.

.

Notando mi inquietud Hannah me acaricia el cuello, debo admitir que es tan dotada en cuerpo como en la cama, lo cual me hace odiarla tanto como temerla. Si sabe tan bien como Cashmere, o mejor, como excitar a un hombre, puede cambiar la situación a su favor tanto o mejor que yo, y aquello no me gusta.

Nunca me ha gustado sentirme manejado, nunca me ha gustado sentirme controlado, preferiría hacerlo yo si pudiera, sin embargo, sí lo estoy siendo por el presidente y el Capitolio en sí. Pero mejor eso que perder a todos los que quiero.

– Deberías relajarte un poco, Finnick. – Me susurra mi escolta. – Tarde o temprano atraparán a ese fanático. El Capitolio nunca deja cabos al azar, lo sabes tanto como yo. –Asiento, dejando que me acaricie el pecho en busca de mis puntos débiles, después de lo que me ha confesado creo que se lo merece.

¿Fanático? Podría ser eso, simplemente. A algunos vencedores les ocurre que algunos Capitolinos se obsesionen con ellos de tal forma que les sigan a todas partes, pero nunca he oído que alguno matara a alguno de los clientes de ellos ¿Qué ganan con ello de todos modos? Nos pueden tener cuando y cómo quieren, a cambio de una buena suma de dinero igual.

O quizás solo me esté obsesionando con algo que no ha sido más que un incidente aislado. Thalía siempre ha sido una persona odiosa y caprichosa, pudo ganarse más enemigos de los que creo.

Cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en el " _placer_ " de mi escolta un poco más, mientras ella me va dictando los últimos detalles a memorizar para la Gira de Annie. Su talento y todo lo que deberá hacer en cada distrito.

Sin embargo, cuando todo esto al fin se culmina y puedo volver al distrito cuatro, advierto que aquello va a ser todavía más difícil de lo que creo...

 **.**

– ¡Finnick!–Annie me recibe con un abrazo más que apasionado, estrechándome como si no quisiera soltarme nunca. – Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, ¡te he echado tanto de menos! – Rehuyo mis ganas de besarla, ya es peligroso hacerlo en el distrito, como para hacerlo ante mi escolta y una de mis clientas.

Debo comenzar a actuar con cautela, el presidente me lo ha dejado más que claro aquel día en que me llamó, no mucho después de que se supiera la noticia de lo de Thalía. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con Annie mientras esté en el distrito, pero en el Capitolio me debo a mis amantes y a nadie más.

– Yo también te eché de menos. – Le susurro y ella agacha la cabeza, más que encantada. Mi escolta nos observa arqueando una ceja y Mags con dulzura. – ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

– Bastante bien. Los mandalas son perfectos para ahuyentar mis delirios. – Me confiesa, mirándome a mí y a Mags, más que agradecida. – Finnick, confía en mí. Puedo hacer esto. – Me susurra, confiada, y yo asiento, observándola con orgullo. – ¿Quieres ver mis últimas creaciones?

Acepto enseguida, dejándome llevar por ella y por lo fácil que se me olvidan las preocupaciones a su lado. No pienso en mi amante muerta, no pienso en la yace detrás. Podría incluso no pensar en la Gira y sus riesgos, sino fuese por lo que me encuentro en la habitación de Annie.

Rojo, verde, amarillo, naranja, todo se entremezcla en unos mandalas especialmente cautivadores que me suenan tan diferentes como familiares. Semejan formar círculos de fuego.

Todavía recuerdo el día que le expliqué el significado de los colores, de como el verde se relaciona con la esperanza, así que este no me preocupa. Y Annie está obsesionada con el rojo desde que salió de la arena, supongo que es natural que lo ponga en todos lados.

Pero los demás no tienen que ver con ella y sus traumas de la arena, menos su diseño llameado, no.

Y al mismo tiempo sí que tiene que ver, porque la persona a quién me recuerdan todos estos diseños, esas llamas relucientes… También estaba en la arena. Y es alguien que, por más que queramos, ninguno de los dos podemos olvidar:

Sean Kingsley.

* * *

 **.**

Tachán, tachán, al parecer los tributos de los Septuágesimos juegos esconden más secretos de lo que parece, jajajaja. Los que hayais leído a Sean en una profesional diferente os podeís hacer una idea de que se esconde tras él, los demás lo descubrireís en el siguiente. Nos leemos :D


	6. 5: Recuerdos imposibles de borrar

Como me aburro subiré otro pero para el siguiente os pido que, por favor, respondais a la encuesta que encontrareis en mi perfil, hago esto porque, teniendo mis historias acabadas, me interesa terminar de subirlas cuanto antes para dedicarme a otras cosas. Gracias por leer y seguirme.

 **Capítulo 5: Recuerdos imposibles de borrar.**

* * *

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

– _Debí haberme presentado voluntario._ –Me susurra Sean, intentando estar atento a la retransmisión de los Sexagésimo Sextos juegos del hambre. Al momento en que la pantalla se ilumina en rojo, amarillo y naranja ante nuestros ojos. Cruzo mi mano con la suya intentando apoyarlo, ayudarle a afrontarlo y superarlo.

Desde que vio a su compañera de clase morir en pantalla, mi mejor amigo se haya desolado y destrozado. Ignoraba que la quisiera y, entre eso y sus misiones con la organización rebelde, no hizo nada. Confiado en que viviría, al fin y al cabo era profesional, al igual que yo, podría resistir.

Pero no lo hizo, aquella chica, la profesional del distrito dos, la hizo arder ante nuestros ojos y él se quedó tan pálido, tan impresionado, que, por un momento, creí que se iba a desmayar.

Nunca se repuso de su muerte, del mismo modo que yo no creo que me reponga de la suya jamás. No cuando él era como un hermano para mí. Pero yo no diseñé un plan para incendiar el edificio de justicia, ni convencí a la organización rebelde, de la que hacía parte, de llevarlo a cabo, y al mismo tiempo…

Necesitaba hacer algo, cualquier cosa que le hiciera dejar de sentirse débil y aquello era la mejor vía para ello.

– _¿Crees que la habrías salvado?_ –Le pregunto, él suelta un suspiro.

– _No lo sé, pero hubiera sido mejor que no hacer nada.– Admite y sus ojos se viran hacia el edificio de justicia. – De hecho..._ –Murmura, mirándolo inquieto, cuando oigo algo inesperado, disparos. Y en un segundo tengo a Sean entre mis brazos.

– _No me odies por esto, Annie._ –Me susurra y, sin pensar, se precipita a su interior, sin que tenga tiempo de detenerlo.

Y todo se vuelve un caos en el distrito cuatro…

 **.**

Despierto sobrecogida, intentando espantar los recuerdos de la última revuelta que tuvimos en el distrito, del día en que Sean se convirtió en una auténtica leyenda por incendiar el edificio de justicia, y así salvar la organización.

Después de aquello todo cambió para él, se convirtió en el chico sin miedo, alguien que siempre desbancaba sus planes entre las sombras. Y yo, junto con la organización, en su protectora incondicional.

Así que no es de extrañar que saliera elegido, tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer, pero que aquel fuera su último año y el momento en que me presenté voluntaria lo precipitó todo.

Rojo.

Es todo lo que aparece en mi mente cada vez que pienso en él, en su cabeza rodando ante mis ojos. Sé que no debería, que debería afrontarlo porque no solo únicamente uno de los dos podía salir vivo, sino que él… Sean… Realmente no ansiaba ganar.

No quería seguir sus juegos, nunca quiso.

Solo lo hizo por mí, por ayudarme, al igual que yo lo ayudaba a él.

Pero aún así soy incapaz.

Y más teniendo en cuenta que estoy en el tren, de camino al distrito once, de dónde provenía una de nuestras más fieles aliadas. Jara.

Otra rebelde, otra desafiante, que ansiaba ayudarle a vivir creyendo que él, quizás, lo podría cambiar todo.

Sacudo la cabeza, espantando lo posible las imágenes de la retransmisión de mis juegos, de mi aliada suicidándose ante todo el Capitolio mientras yo no hacía más que gritar y matar gente como la auténtica desquiciada que soy. Del rojo que derramé antes de que aquella inundación se sucediera.

Y termino paseándome por el tren, en busca de algo que me tranquilice, una luz. Finnick…

Desde que ha comenzado la Gira de la victoria él y yo hemos tenido que adquirir una distancia más que prudencial, podemos ser mentor y alumna, amigos incluso, pero nunca novios.

Y me enferma, definitivamente, no poder tocarlo como quisiera, no poder besarlo ante todos. Todo me enferma en esta situación y todo es culpa de ellas.

Sus malditas amantes.

Y que deba compartir el viaje justo con una de ellas, mi escolta, no me ayudaba nada a estar tranquila.

Me muevo con discreción hasta la habitación de él, duerme pero parece tan inquieto como yo, incluso más. No para de susurrar mi nombre, él de Sean, y otro más.

Giannira. La persona a la que más amaba mi mejor amigo en el mundo.

Él también se arrepiente de no haber podido salvarla. Independientemente de que Sean en aquella época lo tratase como si fuese su peor enemigo. Tenía sus razones, o al menos eso creía él.

Todos tenemos nuestras razones para entrar en su juego, seamos conscientes de ello o no.

Y realmente es horrible.

– ¿Finnick?–Lo llamo suavemente, entrelazando mi mano con la suya, en un intento de tranquilizarlo, de aliviarlo, y lo consigo.

Consigo que se calme y despierte, para luego mirarme tan sorprendido como enternecido. Parece tan lindo en estos momentos, un niño en vez del adulto que es… Me enamora.

– Annie, ¿qué haces aquí?–Me susurra, con voz dulce. – ¿No puedes dormir?–Asiento, algo avergonzada.

– Lo intento, pero a cada paso que doy en este tren es más difícil. No conocía a los del doce, pero Jara y Sean...–Niego con la cabeza, entristecida, él asiente.

– Sí, yo también pienso en él de vez en cuando. – Murmura. – Era tan valiente… Siempre lo fue. Me hubiera gustado salvaros a los dos.

Aprieto los puños. Valiente, si solo fuera eso…

– No, Finnick, él no era ningún valiente. – Le confieso. – Solo estaba roto. Llevaba estándolo desde la muerte de ella, solo que no sabía cómo gestionarlo. – Es la verdad, la única razón por la que Sean los desafiaba seguido era porque era eso o suicidarse. Y nunca, jamás, podría hacerme esto a mí.

Tan pronto como lo digo él me observa como si no procesara lo que le estoy diciendo, luego aprieta el puño que no entrelazo en un intento de contener los temblores que lo recorren con una emoción que reconozco al instante. La he visto en Sean miles de veces.

Rabia.

Una rabia fuerte, destructiva e incontrolable. La misma que me recorre cada vez que veo a Finnick Odair con otra mujer.

Creo que nunca he entendido tan bien a mi difunto mejor amigo como ahora.

– Y yo que pensaba que con manteneros alejados de mí bastaría para salvaros. Está claro que no he sido más que un idiota. – Admite con un suspiro. Niego con la cabeza.

– Hiciste lo que creías correcto. – Le explico. – Todos lo hicimos.

Su expresión se suaviza al instante y yo le sonrío, finalmente suspiro.

– Es mejor que vuelva a mi habitación–Reconozco, algo arrepentida, separándome de él, pero su mano me retiene enseguida.

– ¿Vas a conseguir dormir?–Pregunta, preocupado. Niego con la cabeza. –Entonces quédate conmigo. –Me pide. –Me las arreglaré para que no nos traiga problemas.

– ¿Cómo?–Pregunto al rato, sus ojos me observan con una gran determinación y valor antes de decir, completamente decidido.

– Como sea.

Como sea, sus palabras crean un conjunto imprevisto de emociones en mí, agradecimiento, amor, pero también rabia. Porque ahora sé lo que significan. Todo lo que está dispuesto a hacer con tal de que no me aparten de su lado.

Estamos en la misma lucha.

Solo que nuestros métodos son distintos.

Y a la larga quizás el mío sea más gratificante que el suyo.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

Sin pesadillas.

Es así como se sucede la noche en el tren, desde el momento en que ella se adentra y duerme a mi lado. Sin pesadillas, ni remordimientos a pesar de lo que me ha confesado, de la verdad sobre mi antiguo mejor amigo.

En cierto modo, ya debí de haberlo sospechado. Sean siempre fue el más valiente de nosotros y un miembro de la única organización rebelde del distrito cuatro, desde que cumplió los diez años. Pero una cosa es participar en sus actos tan humanitarios como rebeldes, ya sea como distracción efectiva o creador de planes, y otra exponerse, como lo hacía desde la muerte de Giannira. Meterse en la línea de fuego, arriesgarse tanto que simplemente era inevitable que saliese elegido algún año, que el Capitolio buscase un modo seguro de manejarlo y eliminarlo. No era natural.

Pero incluso así me dejé engañar.

Tampoco es que importe mucho, sigue estando muerto, al igual que Giannira, al igual que muchos de los tributos que yo o Mags intentamos mentorear y salvar.

Sin embargo, explica a la perfección su actitud conmigo durante los juegos, el como me ignoraba tanto como al Capitolio o más. Cómo se negaba a aliarse con los profesionales, seguir sus juegos, y, por encima de todo, lo que me desveló el día de las despedidas. Cuando, después de pedirme perdón por el trato que me dio tras saber lo que yo hacía en el Capitolio, me dijo que me concentrara en Annie.

.

– _¿Por qué?_ –Le pregunté, entonces, más dolido que enfadado. – _¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Es que acaso no quieres vivir?_

Él suspiró y agachó la cabeza, más que avergonzado, para luego negar y observar a Annie.

– _Lo haría si tuviese una buena razón para ello. Pero me temo que no._ –Reconoció. – _Tampoco creo que sería capaz de hacerte esto a ti. No cuando el costo de mi vida es la suya._

Esas palabras no fueron más que un susurro en mi oído, pero me hicieron ver algo todavía más sorprendente que sus sospechas sobre el Capitolio.

Lo sabía.

Sabía de mi atracción por ella, no sé cómo, menos desde cuando, pero lo sabía.

Incluso así me esforcé en protegerlos a los dos, abandonar a alguno me haría sentir horrible.

Del mismo modo que abandonar a Annie ahora, dejarla sola con sus miedos, solo porque se negó a que Mags nos acompañase a la Gira, me hace sentir fatal.

Prefiero resguardarla a mi lado, ayudarla como ella me ayuda a mí, independientemente de las consecuencias, de las personas con las que deba acostarme después.

La necesito.

Por eso, cuando la noche se termina y las luces se encienden, haciéndonos ver el rostro más que contrariado de Hannah mirándonos, no siento ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

.

– Sabes que no deberías de hacer esto, Finnick. –Me recuerda ella. Asiento, intentando separarme de Annie, pero ella no hace más que apegarse a mí y mirar a mi clienta del mismo modo que la vi mirar a las fans el día que vino al Capitolio.

Como si fuera una amenaza para ella.

– ¿Por qué no? –Interroga ella, altiva. – ¿Vas a decir algo?– La desafía y tengo que contenerme para no mirarla tan sorprendido como temeroso. Hannah se limita a sonreír, mirándome a mí con una sonrisa tan astuta como maliciosa.

– Depende, ¿qué me darías a cambio, Finnick?–Dice entonces, haciendo que la odie, pero me esfuerzo en reprimir mis sentimientos, a la par que miro a Annie, casi suplicante, y ella parece ceder.

– Lo que tú desees, preciosa. –Respondo y le guiño un ojo. Mi verdadera novia la mira como si ansiara matarla, pero no hace nada, mientras que la sonrisa de Hannah se ensancha.

– Entonces tenemos un trato. – Afirma, conforme. – Y ahora iros a preparar de una vez. Cuanto antes terminemos el paseo por los distritos, antes llegaremos al Capitolio y podrás pagarme. –Me obligo a aceptar y seguirle el juego. No dejar traslucir el alivio que me da no tener que acostarme en el tren con ella. No sé si sería capaz de hacerle esto a Annie.

Ya bastante me dolerá hacérselo en el Capitolio, de todos modos. Pero no es algo que pueda evitar.

Así que me concentro en seguir con la Gira. Atender a mi estilista, mientras Annie atiende al suyo y actuar con normalidad. No preocuparme antes de tiempo. Al fin y al cabo hasta ahora ella lo ha llevado bien.

Puede seguir haciéndolo, mientras yo la ayude y apoye. Estoy seguro de ello.

* * *

.

– No conocía a Theon, no era más que un n… concursante más que murió en el baño de sangre. –Dice Annie ante todo el distrito once que la observa tan atento como decepcionado con ella. Y yo debo hacer un esfuerzo por no pensar en por qué lo hacen, lo que realmente gritó mientras mataba gente en la arena y que en el Capitolio no pudieron silenciar. La forma en que los desafió y la razón de que nada más llegar nos encontráramos a su padre muerto. Lo que esperan que diga ahora...– Sin embargo, sí lo hice con Jara, ella era una valiente. No tenía ninguna razón para volver, pero sí para querer que yo o Sean lo hiciéramos, nos apreciaba a los dos.

Otra mentira y más que doble, a Jara no le importaban realmente mis tributos, les importaba lo que provocaban, al menos Sean con su cada vez más obvio desafío, sus esfuerzos por ser recordado, al igual que ella. Creía que si ganaba podría cambiarlo todo.

– Nos apreciaba, del igual modo que yo siempre la aprecié a ella y por ello siempre la recordaré. Muchas gracias, distrito once.

Nada más oír aquellas palabras agradezco que Jara no tuviera familiares en su distrito, nadie salvo ella más misma por el que luchar. En cierto modo, esto es un acto de rebeldía en sí mismo, abogar por otros, además de sí mismo en la arena, utilizar nuestros sentimientos para ganar, en vez de frenarlos. Sin embargo, el Capitolio es tan ingenuo que no lo considera rebelde realmente, sino tierno. Es una excusa válida.

Annie termina su discurso, con el clásico agradecimiento al Capitolio que todos los vencedores debemos dar, y suelta un suspiro. Me siento orgulloso de ella, de lo bien que lo lleva, y a la vez me inquieta lo que supone, lo que podrían hacerle en el Capitolio si ven que lo ha superado todo. Sin embargo...

No es cierto.

Lo advierto nada más llegar al distrito diez, Annie comienza a actuar más temerosa, más comedida, tanto que no es la última ocasión que yo o Hannah, entre otros, debemos presionarla para que siga adelante con lo pactado. Ella lo hace lo hace con fastidio, mirándome a mí con un cruce de rabia y decepción semejante al de Thalía, cuando supo que Annie no podía cumplir su papel de mentora por su estado mental. Y yo tengo que controlarme para no revelar en voz alta lo que pienso, la razón de que mi novia actué así, algo que no puede controlar por más que quiera...

Este, al igual que el once, no es cualquier distrito, era el hogar de ella.

Fiona.

La tributo que le cortó la cabeza a Sean.

Por eso no me sorprende nada cuando, nada más ver a su hermana, Annie pánica y huye sin que me dé tiempo a detenerla.

* * *

.

Nota: La gira se está volviendo movida, ajajaja, ¿que hizo Annie como para que le quitarán al padre? La respuesta en el siguiente.


	7. Capítulo 6: Ardiente locura

Sí, lo sé, me estoy adelantando, pero como este finde me quedaré en Santiago y todavía no tengo Wifi me pareció necesario. Aviso de que este capi es una pura locura XDDDD

 **Capítulo 6: Ardiente locura**

* * *

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Negros.

Así son los ojos de la hermana menor de Fiona, aquella chica tan ingeniosa como letal en mis juegos. Su arma predilecta eran aquellos cuchillos grandes, similares a los que usaba en la carnicería en su distrito. Una arma que utilizó para aliarse con los profesionales, aprovechando que Sean estaba más que dispuesto a pasar de ellos, desde el primer día, a ser algo más que un asesino en los juegos, un luchador, independientemente de lo que opinase Finnick Odair al respecto.

Y yo, nada más advertir que seguir la línea profesional, aliarme a ellos, nos convertiría en enemigos, no hice más que seguirlo.

No era una decisión prudente, tenía sus riesgos, los tributos fuertes que no pertenecen a su grupo son considerados una amenaza para ellos, y como tal un objetivo a eliminar.

Pero a Sean no le importaba, prefería morir a sus manos que a las del Capitolio, él mismo me lo dijo en su momento, a la par que procuraba convencerme de volver con ellos. Pero no lo dejé.

Prefería morir protegiéndole, como siempre hacía desde que él jugaba a los rebeldes en el distrito cuatro, a ganar teniendo que matarlo, o ayudar a uno de mis " _aliados temporales_ " a hacerlo.

Así que decidimos estar solos, enfrentándonos juntos al resto de tributos. No es que fuéramos enclenques, de todos modos, yo era profesional y una de las mejores de la academia; y él, aunque la había dejado nada más morir Giannira, viendo que el plan de " _sigue sus normas_ " le servía tan poco como no hacerlo, lo cierto es que era un prodigio, un genio. Poseía un montón de trucos para vencer.

Sin embargo, ninguno de aquellos le sirvió con ella y tuve que ver como la tributo lograba decapitarle, mientras yo batallaba, en pleno banquete, con el chico del uno. No importó que lograse matarle. No pude hacer nada por mi mejor amigo, y aquello me enloqueció.

Del mismo modo que no poder hacer nada porqué Finnick Odair se acueste con nuestra escolta, nada más llegar al Capitolio, me está poniendo de los nervios.

Tengo que impedirlo, evitar que me sea arrebatado una vez más, porque a cada momento que lo hace siento que él se aleja más de mí. Y sin él mi futuro es tan negro como lo eran los ojos de Fiona, y lo son ahora los de su hermana.

.

Pensar aquello hace que todo en mi mente se nuble en rojo y por ello, nada más fijar la mirada en la familia de la "asesina" de Sean, decido gritar como si estuviera presa de una crisis, una alucinación...

– ¡Basta! –Y salto de la plaza, mientras el distrito diez me observa más que confuso por ese cambio de rol. – Déjenme en paz, no es mi culpa. ¡No es mi culpa! Yo no elegí aquel papel con su nombre. No la mandé a los juegos. No la obligué a luchar por vivir, menos a enfrentarnos. Solo vengué a mi compañero de distrito, porque eso es lo que él querría. Que luchase y ganase en su honor y volviese a casa. Yo no… ¡No!

Suelto lo último en un grito más que agudo y me tapo los oídos con las manos, como bloqueando unas voces imaginarias. Ahora sus expresiones son una mezcla de sorpresa, pena y casi comprensión. Ya no ven a una vencedora, una asesina, ven a una pobre muchacha loca que sucumbió a la arena, a sus miedos…

Una víctima.

Al igual que todos ellos.

Víctimas del Capitolio, el auténtico enemigo.

Es lo que les hace reaccionar.

– ¡Annie!–Grita Finnick nada más ver a los agentes de la paz más que dispuestos a, no solo controlar a la familia de Fiona, que ahora parece querer protegerme, sino también traerme de vuelta.

Y yo reacciono todavía peor, los observo como si fueran monstruos, en vez de personas, y escapo corriendo de ellos, en busca de un lugar para esconderme, tirando mi micrófono en el camino, mientras parte del distrito diez se convierte en un caos.

El notarlo me hace sentir poderosa, casi invencible, como imagino que se sintió Sean cuando, nada más salir del edificio de justicia, vio que gran parte de nuestro distrito estaba más que dispuesto a sublevarse por él. Fue lo que le empujó a aprovechar su rabia interior para convertirse en el chico sin miedo, después, una leyenda. No le importaba si lo detenían, al contrario, el distrito lo admiraba, lo respetaba, estaba dispuesto a defenderle, puede que incluso a vengarle si moría.

Y aunque es más que obvio, que no soy él, que no tengo la capacidad de comandar a una multitud contra el Capitolio, no es que me importe mucho si, con ese pequeño caos que desaté, consigo mi objetivo.

Hannah.

La mujer que, nada más virarme un instante, veo que detiene a mí Finnick en su empeño por correr hacia mí y salvarme. No sé qué le dice, pero la mirada más que despreciativa que me dirige es suficiente para avivar el rojo de mi mente y decidir que ella debe morir hoy, independientemente de que él me vea o no matarla. No es que importe, de todos modos, él la odia tanto como yo o más, lo vi en su mirada. Lo entenderá.

Entenderá que todo esto que estoy haciendo es por su bien.

Pero lo que hace mi novio, razonar con ella, para luego besarla, lo empeora todo de tal modo que no pienso mucho antes de ocultarme en un cobertizo. Donde preparo, algo, cualquier cosa que me sirva para deshacerme de Hannah, como llevo soñando desde que sé de su relación.

Los fósforos que saco de mi oscuro bolso, de hoy, brillan en rojo, amarillo y naranja, cuando los enciendo. Se supone que iban a ser para otro momento, pero, ¿acaso hay mejor momento que una auténtica revuelta produciéndose tras de mí para cometer un acto desmesurado?

No. Lo tengo claro nada más oír su voz.

 **.**

– De verdad que no sé qué te encuentra Finnick. Está claro que estás más que loca.–Se burla mi escolta, altiva. –Ahora la gente de allí te cree una pobre muchacha a defender del Capitolio, pero en cuanto se produzcan los primeros disparos advertirán su error y se dispersarán como los cobardes que en realidad son. Te quedarás sola, Annie, sola frente a tu tormento. De hecho, de no ser porque él me pidió que te trajese, dejaría que los agentes de la paz se encargasen de ti por la estupidez que hiciste. – Se ríe mientras que yo no puedo más que apagar las llamas, dejándola en la oscuridad, más que perpleja por sus palabras.

Finnick no la besó porque quisiese, lo hizo por mí, porque sabría que ella sería mucho más blanda y sensata que aquellos hombres sin compasión, preparados para frenar a los rebeldes.

Y al hacerlo me dio una ventaja prodigiosa.

– ¿Annie?–Llama ella, al no verme. –Esconderte no te servirá de nada, ¿sabes? El tren no puede partir sin ti. Y una vez en el Capitolio no podrás escapar de la ira del presidente. No importa lo que digas en el resto de la gira. Sé consciente de ello.

Intenta amenazarme, darme miedo, y, en cierto modo, funciona porque parte de mí se plantea el dejarla viva y que la revuelta sea mi único error, pero entonces nada cambiará.

Finnick Odair seguirá alejado de mí. Por ella y las demás.

Y ya que voy a ser castigada, prefiero llevármela conmigo, era mi auténtico plan de todos modos.

Saltar sobre Hannah y tumbarla para poder atar sus brazos y piernas, con dos pequeñas, pero resistentes, sogas, además de taparle la boca con un esparadrapo, antes de tirarle lo necesario para que arda ante mis ojos.

Y, mientras la observo, buscando un resquicio de remordimiento en mi interior, se me pasa por la mente que ella, todos, tienen razón.

Estoy loca.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

Loco.

Fue ese adjetivo que utilizó el presidente Snow para definir a mi distrito cuando, no mucho después de la muerte de Giannira Anderson en los juegos, este se rebeló.

Dijo que se había vuelto loco, al igual que parece haberse vuelto una parte del diez, nada más enloquecer y gritar Annie.

Y yo, mientras espero, de vuelta al edificio de justicia, como el vencedor obediente que supuestamente soy, a que Hannah la traiga de vuelta por mí; independientemente de que después le deba una buena; no puedo evitar pensar en ello. Recordar aquel preciso momento en que advertí que mi antiguo mejor amigo se había vuelto un auténtico peligro para el Capitolio.

Porque, independientemente de que, tras sofocarse aquella revuelta, todo indicase que el, ya muerto, líder de la organización rebelde, por aquel entonces, hubiese desatado el incendio del edificio de justicia; había gente que no se lo creía.

La misma gente que comenzó a popularizar aquella leyenda del chico sin miedo, al ver que los agentes tenían cada vez más problemas para controlar el distrito y evitar los pequeños, pero notables ataques rebeldes, que se sucedieron desde entonces.

Ataques que, por más increíble que sonase, supe enseguida que eran por su causa ¿Cómo si no iban a vencer los rebeldes, acaso? Sean siempre ha sido un maldito genio, un prodigio. En clase sacaba las mejores notas, sin siquiera esforzarse, y en la organización sus planes siempre salían bien.

Era más que obvio que, con la valentía y protección adecuadas, podría volverse casi invencible.

Y cuando yo, instado por el miedo a perderle, a causa de una de sus cada vez más numerosas imprudencias, intenté razonar con él, me quedó más que claro que tenía las dos cosas.

 **.**

– _¿Se puede saber a qué juegas Sean?–_ Recuerdo que le dije, entonces, después de conseguir atraparle, en uno de los barrios bajos, donde dudaba mucho que me ubicaran desde que era un vencedor _. – "Chico sin miedo", ¿en serio?_ –Intenté ser sarcástico y así ocultar mi más que obvio nerviosismo que delataba que él, por más que intentase ignorarlo, me seguía preocupando.

Sean se rió, demasiado despreocupado para ser el rebelde que era en realidad. Desde la muerte de Giannira parecía haber cambiado por completo, era como si, directamente, no le importase morir.

– _Depende, ¿a qué juegas tú hablándome ahora? Creía que, ni Annie, ni yo, te importábamos desde hace tiempo, Finnick. Peor aún, ¿por qué fuiste el mentor de Giannira? Su tutela en los juegos no te correspondía._ –Insinuó, dejándome en blanco. Tenía razón, aquello había sido una imprudencia por mi parte. Dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos de tal manera que creí que, si lograba traerla de vuelta a Sean, me sentiría mejor.

– _Juego a que no me gustaría que una de esas, cada vez más numerosas, imprudencias que haces acabase contigo._ –Respondí, esquivando ese tema lo que más podía, y él se volvió a reír, con una expresión más que triunfal en su rostro.

– _Otro tema que no te atañe, por cierto._ –Dijo entonces. – _Vivo o muerto sigo sin ser nada tuyo._ –Afirmó y una parte de mí me dijo que había cometido un enorme error al hablar con él. Pero la ignoré, sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para echarme atrás.

– _Sin embargo, ya que estás aquí, "mascota del Capitolio"_ – Continuó, provocándome una mueca de dolor, realmente odiaba que usase esas denominaciones referidas a mi persona desde que sabía lo que hacía en el Capitolio. No era justo. – _Me podrías servir para algo más que para entretenerme. Un mensaje tanto para ellos como para ti. No soy estúpido, Finnick, lo sabes._ –Me recordó en un susurro más que inaudible. – _A cada "imprudencia" que hago este distrito me admira más. No es que ahora importe, dado que no soy más que un vándalo irreflexivo, pero, quizás, en unos años, deje de hacerlo. La pregunta es, ¿quién lo advertirá antes?_

 ** _._**

Después de aquello no solo yo supe que no tendría forma alguna de detenerlo. Sino que algunos de sus "ataques" empezaron a coincidir de forma sospechosa con mis partidas al Capitolio. Todavía no estoy seguro de qué mensaje pretendía dar con ello. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que ya había arriesgado lo mío al hablarle, era mejor que no le diese muchas vueltas. Que volviese a actuar como si no me importase lo que hiciese él, y así evitarme el hacer yo una estupidez.

Y de no ser porque su nombre salió elegido en la cosecha, y pude ver como una buena parte de nuestro distrito, no vitoreaba, ni aplaudía, aquel hecho, quizás lo hubiese conseguido.

Quizás no lo hubiese arriesgado todo este año por traerlo de vuelta a él, o a Annie. Y así hubiese evitado la metafórica tormenta que trajeron los Septuagésimos juegos del hambre a Panem.

Sean tenía una teoría muy interesante sobre que todo el mundo tenía un límite, y los distritos no iban a ser una excepción. Que llegaría un momento en que la más mínima chispa, bien manejada, podría hacerlos estallar a todos. En los juegos de Giannira él llegó al suyo y así se convirtió en una posible. Pero no fue hasta esta pasada edición que demostró su verdadero potencial.

Su forma de actuar en los juegos, como el revolucionario que siempre fue, hizo que al morir él, no solo Annie Cresta se volviese loca, también mi distrito lo hizo; solo que de otra forma.

Se sublevó por segunda vez, en plenos juegos del hambre, y, con el suicido de Jara, el once también.

Por eso todos miraban a Annie de forma tan peculiar allí, como a la espera de una señal de ella para atacar a los agentes de la paz, y con ello al Capitolio. Ella lo increpó e insultó mientras mataba gente en la arena. Para luego gritar muy alto, al advertir lo hecho, y esconderse murmurando algo muy similar al nombre de la única persona que, en ese momento, creyó que podría salvarla. Yo.

Algo similar a los que hizo ahora nada más ver a los agentes de la paz, huir, esconderse, y esperar una salvación milagrosa.

El problema es que ahora no está en la arena, está en plena Gira de su victoria y es más que obvio, que yo no puedo, actuar como el muchacho locamente enamorado de ella que soy, me traería graves problemas que las cámaras me viesen hacerlo. Nos lo traerían a los dos.

– Todo está bien. –Me susurro, intentando calmarme, nada más oír el primer disparo de los agentes de la paz. Estoy demasiado tenso, demasiado preocupado. –Ella solo está huyendo, como hizo en la arena. No es una desafiante, está loca, lo sé, y ahora es más que obvio que el Capitolio también. Estará bien mientras sepa justificarla, como siempre hice desde que decidí ayudarla a superar sus miedos. Todo está bien y lo seguirá estando si mantengo la calma.

Y es no sé qué temo más, que Annie haga una locura similar a la que creí que haría si los agentes de la paz la obligasen a volver, y no mi escolta, u otra persona más sensata, o las consecuencias de la que hizo ahora.

Pero cuando, tras el tercer o cuarto disparo, no estoy seguro, me avisan de que ya no hay peligro, se me escapa un suspiro aliviado. Y decido animarme a observar el panorama y buscar a Annie. Necesito hablar con ella de todos modos. Tranquilizarla, sino lo hizo ya, y trazar una estrategia para evitar extender lo ocurrido aquí a otros distritos. Podría ponerla en graves problemas.

.

Afuera solo se ven cuerpos tendidos y rebeldes escapando de los agentes de la paz. Las cámaras llevan apagadas desde que el distrito se descontroló, y sus habitantes no rebeldes estarán ya al abrigo, en sus casas. No me atrevo a buscar a la familia de Fiona, pero, dado que defendieron a Annie, es muy probable que yazcan entre los muertos. Al ver a mi novia chocar con un hombre rebelde, que huye de un agente a la paz, en una dirección que no me importa, arqueo una ceja, confundido ¿Dónde está Hannah?, ¿por qué no está con ella?

– ¿Estás bien?–Le susurro, una vez la tengo junto a mí, ella asiente, todavía sobrecogida. – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Donde está Hannah?–Pregunto, con el caos que hubo en el distrito cualquier detalle imprevisto puede ser señal de peligro, y más teniendo en cuenta que Hannah sabe lo mío de Annie y no le importaría usarlo en contra mía, sino cumplo sus normas.

– No sabría decirte. Lo poco que recuerdo son los ojos negros de la chica sobre la plaza y el momento en que Hannah intentó traerme de vuelta. Pero el distrito parecía estar en plena ebullición y creo que por ello la perdí. – Vira la mirada hacia atrás, más que asustada. – Tú me podrías explicar que...–No la dejo culminar la frase, sino que la arrastro a uno de los pasillos menos vigilados del edificio de justicia y la beso.

Sin embargo, esta vez, al contrario de cuando dormimos juntos, en el tren, lo que me mueve no es el sentimiento, es otra cosa. Acabo de notar que Annie ha perdido su micrófono entre tanto bullicio, un golpe de suerte.

– No sé si puedo. – Le aclaro entre besos. – Pero si tu relación con Sean era tan compenetrada como lo supuse al veros sintonizaros de forma perfecta en los juegos, quizás no sea necesario. Nuestro distrito estalló nada más morir él, el once cuando se suicidó Jara, y este con tus gritos. Pero en su momento todos se calmaron. Pueden volver a hacerlo si somos astutos, si tu sigues actuando como una vencedora confundida y loca, y yo como el predilecto del Capitolio. Al fin y al cabo no son más que tres pequeñas chispas de doce. Nada inquietante. –Suelto un suspiro soñador y al ver sus ojos tan iluminados como lo están ahora los míos, creo que ya lo ha entendido. En estas ocasiones es cuando su empatía resulta tan favorecedora como su latente locura.

Annie me devuelve los besos, apasionadamente, y noto entre sus labios una carcajada más que triunfal.

– Hecho. – Afirma. – Confía en mí, Finnick, todo esto nos saldrá bien.

– Lo hago –Le susurro en su oído y decido que es momento de volver a nuestros puestos, y averiguar que nos toca hacer para seguir la Gira de la victoria. Una voz me dice que debería de preocuparme de Hannah y un olor a quemado, que parece provenir de este distrito, además del tan fuerte como cautivador perfume de Annie, pero la ignoro.

Tengo en mente asuntos más importantes que una amante desaparecida, las consecuencias de un intento de revuelta, y mi hermosa y loca novia. Unos asuntos que se resumen en una sola palabra:

Esperanza.

* * *

.

No sé cual de los dos se me ha descontrolado más si Finnick esperanzado o Annie loca total pero me divertí un montón con este, espero que vosotros también XD


	8. Capítulo 7: ¿Amor o Dependencia?

Iba a esperar que pudieras leer, Alpha, pero no puedo más, quiero subir a mi asesina semanal, ajajaja. Aquí seguimos con la gira y un buen reencuentro entre las aliada/rivales/ya no sé vencedoras del uno y 4 xD

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Amor o dependencia?**

* * *

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

.

Luz

Fue aquello lo que vi en los ojos azul mar de Finnick Odair cuando me besó, en el edificio de justicia del distrito diez, para luego explicarme la razón de que este se hubiera puesto en plena ebullición nada más oír mis gritos. Una luz embargada por algo que nunca, jamás, creí ver en sus ojos desde su victoria en los juegos del hambre. Esperanza.

La esperanza de que no todo está perdido, de que el Capitolio no es tan invencible como lo parecía. De que quizás, solo quizás, se pueda desbancar si algún día logramos hacer estallar a todos los distritos, como solía decir Sean. Porque estos son los que proveen al gobierno y destruirlos a todos no haría más que perjudicarles. Aquella era su teoría sobre la revolución.

En el tiempo en el que nos lo dijo por primera vez, fue poco antes de los juegos de Finnick, y éramos lo suficiente jóvenes e ilusos como para fantasear con aquello. Un día en que todo cambiaría y por fin seríamos libres...

Y, al mismo tiempo, parecía algo tan lejano, tan imposible de lograr… En las pocas emisiones que teníamos sobre los distritos, todos parecían tan sumisos como un rebaño de ovejas.

Sin embargo, sabíamos, por los contactos que tenía Sean en la organización rebelde, que al menos el nuestro no lo estaba.

En nuestro distrito siempre hubo varias clases y por ello distintos bandos, estaban los más afortunados y ricos que, no solo seguían las normas, sino que estaban tan ciegos que realmente se creían que todo estaba bien, que los juegos eran justos y hasta una oportunidad para todo lo que quisiesen. Gloria, fama, riqueza, independientemente del precio. Y por ello entrenaban. Y los demás.

Los cuales, al igual que yo, Finnick, y Sean, sabían la verdad, quién controlaba todo y de forma demasiado buena. Pero no es que pudiéramos hacer nada por saberlo, no éramos más que unos simples niños haciendo lo posible por sobrevivir y ser felices, al igual que todos. O al menos eso éramos Finnick y yo.

Sean siempre fue distinto, más valiente y decidido. Y no por nada, con apenas diez años tuvo que presenciar como su hermana, Lorena, era ejecutada por crímenes contra el Capitolio. Volviendo todo su mundo del revés, sumiéndolo en una fuerte depresión que, de no ser por mí, mi amistad y apoyo incondicional, quizás habría acabado suicidándose, incapaz de soportar el dolor de haber perdido todo lo que creía importarme entonces. Le ayudé a sostenerse, animándole a luchar contra el Capitolio que le arrebató a su hermana y así se unió al bando más peligroso que podía existir por aquel entonces en el distrito cuatro, la misma organización rebelde a la que pertenecía su hermana antes de morir.

Fue así que comenzó todo para él, los planes, sus ideas, los asaltos,… Y a base de ello también las claves para que no solo él, sino también yo o Finnick empezásemos a ser diferentes, comprender, a través de nuestro amigo, la verdad tras la ilusión del Capitolio. Sean nunca nos exigió que nos uniéramos a la organización, al contrario, de haber podido hasta nos habría alejado de él, para protegernos. Pero no lo dejamos, éramos amigos, inseparables, y siempre lo seríamos.

O al menos eso creí hasta que Finnick Odair salió elegido para los Sexagésimo Quintos Juegos del hambre.

Fue el principio y el fin de todo, y no porque él no venciese, al contrario, lo hizo, pero aquello supuso un cambio enorme: distancia. Primero debido a su popularidad, los hipócritas que le rodeaban tras vencer. Y luego, después de perder a sus padres, extremada por él, quién nos esquivaba a través de una actitud altanera que yo no comprendí hasta ahora. Que también soy una vencedora. Y sé el precio a pagar por ello.

Lo que le hacen esas arpías noche tras noche y la razón de mis sueños rojos.

Sean tiene razón, el Capitolio no debería existir, debería arder.

Al igual que ardió Hannah.

.

Ya han pasado algunos días de aquello, días, visitas a los demás distritos, y cenas. Atribuyeron su muerte a uno de los rebeldes del diez, y no por suerte. En el momento en que me aseguré de que ella no tendría escapatoria, dejé abandonados los materiales que había usado para crear el fuego. Mis guantes, incluidos. Me perfumé, para espantar el olor a quemado de mi cuerpo, y corrí en busca de alguien a quién guiar hacia allí.

Un chivo expiatorio, un rebelde más del distrito. No es que me entusiasme la idea, pero mejor así que que me descubran. Es mi mayor temor desde entonces, eso y lo último que me dijo Hannah.

" _No podrás escapar de la ira del Presidente._ "

" _No importa lo que digas en el resto de la Gira._ "

Llevo desde aquel día teniendo pesadillas sobre ello, el presidente Snow matándome y torturándome de todas las formas posibles. He intentado seguir los planes de mi novio para calmar los ánimos. No decir nada, salvo lo obligado por el Capitolio, a los demás distritos.

Y no en vano, por más distritos que despierten no podremos conseguir nada si no conseguimos darles una buena figura para luchar, alguien a quién seguir hasta la revolución.

Y dado mi estado, mi locura, es obvio que no sirvo. Lo noté al ver la forma en que me observan algunos de los habitantes de los demás distritos, desde lo ocurrido en el diez; como el tres y el ocho.

Pena, compasión, tristeza… No soy una desafiante, no soy una rebelde, solo soy una pobre muchacha loca y dañada por los juegos. No puedo conseguir nada porque yo no soy Sean.

No soy el chico sin miedo.

Y de no ser porqué hacer lo mismo que él, no haría más que empeorar mi situación, hacerme correr un auténtico peligro, hasta me indignaría.

Porque hay algo obvio de lo que no fui consciente hasta ahora, que estoy en mi Gira y conocí a otros vencedores, los pocos que se acercaron a hablar conmigo. No todos tenemos la misma fama.

No todos somos imprescindibles, solo lo son los que o, son tan famosos mi Finnick, cuya muerte sería un auténtico escándalo, o los que, como Beetee, vencedor del tres y un genio, igual o incluso mejor que lo fue Sean, prestan un servicio muy útil al Capitolio.

Y yo, desde luego, no pertenezco a ninguno de esos dos grupos. No tengo fama porque no quiero que nadie intente hacer de mí lo que hacen con Finnick, menos me apetece ayudar a los de arriba a ser fuertes. Quiero que caigan.

Soy prescindible, alguien cuya muerte, simplemente, no afectaría a nadie.

Por eso mis sueños con el presidente Snow, soy consciente de que él puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, porque simple y llanamente no le importo al Capitolio.

Puede alejarme de Finnick en un segundo, de hecho ya lo está haciendo al permitir que esas mujeres abusen de él.

Y contra él sí que no puedo luchar, tiene demasiada protección y guardia detrás, es casi invencible, intocable...

Por tanto, si quiero vencer, apartar a esas mujeres de mi Finnick, solo me queda aprovechar mi locura y seguir matando. Esperando que las muertes atraigan miedo y por ello nadie desee acercarse a él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no es lo que hace el presidente Snow con todos? ¿Asustarlos? Es casi la misma técnica.

Y al mismo tiempo necesito una baza para librarme de él, una protección que no me perjudique. Y no tengo ninguna.

.

Luz, es lo que me despierta en este día. Uno de los últimos de Gira que me quedan, obviando la fiesta en el Capitolio y la del distrito cuatro. La luz del sol que se filtra tras las persianas de mi habitación. Pestañeo, todavía algo cansada, hoy tampoco he conseguido dormir mucho, pero hice lo posible para no preocupar a Finnick, echarle el cerrojo a la puerta y no gritar.

No quiero que uno, sea consciente de mis temores, de lo que le intento ocultar, dos, permitir que algún estilista o miembro de mi equipo de preparación sepa que somos amantes. No me fío de ellos.

No me fío de nadie aparte de mi novio en este tren.

Ni siquiera del avox que me indica que es hora de prepararnos para nuestra entrada al distrito uno, dónde vive Cashmere.

Asiento, intentando sacar de mi mente el hecho de que maté al chico. Y después, cuando enloquecí, lo hice con toda la alianza profesional que restaba, no me sienta bien.

Y, al mismo tiempo, no me puedo permitir mostrarlo más de lo necesario. No es correcto, ni me ayudará a evitarme problemas antes de tiempo.

Desde la muerte de Hannah las precauciones de los agentes se han extremado a nuestro alrededor, no están dispuestos a permitir que me escape de nuevo, menos que se cree otro caos.

Razones demás para ser precavida y llevar la Gira lo mejor posible.

.

– ¿Estás bien?–Me susurra Finnick, antes de salir, una vez que los dos estamos listos para mi presentación como vencedora. Aquí no nos toca calmar nada, al igual que en el distrito dos, todos están encantados con el Capitolio y lo que les brinda este. Demasiado mimados para desear luchar contra nadie. Asiento.

– ¿Tuviste pesadillas?–Niego con la cabeza, pero no culmino de convencerlo. –Annie…

– No es momento de hablar de eso y lo sabes. –Lo callo, casi cortante, él me observa algo sorprendido, pero asiente. Sabe que tengo razón.

Salgo a la plaza del distrito y me separo de él, para luego recitar de forma casi mecánica el discurso que me brindó el Capitolio. Evitando observar las familias de los tributos de ese distrito, la forma acusadora en la que seguramente me estarán mirando sus padres, amigos, o parejas.

Así que busco otra cosa, una distracción, unos ojos azules tan intrigantes como poco confiables. Los de Cashmere.

Y al encontrarla, veo que me sonríe con una emoción que no entiendo de su parte, complicidad.

Es como si me considerara una amiga más que una enemiga, al igual que lo parecía cuando me ayudó el día del cumpleaños de Finnick.

La pregunta es, ¿realmente lo es? Sé que me ayuda por su amistad para con mi novio, pero, ¿hasta qué extremo está dispuesta a arriesgar por ello?

Solo tengo un modo de averiguarlo. Hablar con ella en la cena del distrito uno.

* * *

.

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

Últimamente Annie actúa extraño, con una precaución y miedo que se me escapa y al mismo tiempo, también, creo comprender.

Hannah sucumbió en el distrito diez, como un daño colateral más de la revuelta. Me he obligado a no pensar en ello, en las consecuencias de lo que Annie desató allí, pero dada la extrema vigilancia a la que es sometida ahora, a mi también me cuesta.

Entiendo que esté asustada por los agentes de la paz, y sus precauciones para que no se repita un episodio como aquel, yo también lo estoy.

Y al mismo tiempo eso es algo que, ni ella, ni yo, estamos dispuestos a permitir.

De hecho, estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de proteger del Capitolio al amor de mi vida.

No soportaría que la dañasen, menos que la matasen, por asuntos como la rebelión encubierta en la que coopero, desde que supe del estallido de mi distrito por la muerte de Sean. Que comprendí de qué iba el juego de mi antiguo amigo en esos juegos.

Lo cual no debió de sorprenderme de él en su momento. Sean siempre ha sido un perfecto jugador a la hora de conseguir lo que quiera. De jóvenes nunca hubo modo de que el no llevase la voz cantante entre nosotros, y todos mis antiguos amigos.

No debería sorprenderme que, junto con Annie, lograse llevarme al límite en los juegos, hacerme arriesgarlo todo por ellos. Y luego buscar un motivo para luchar.

Un motivo que en estos momentos está hablando ante todo el distrito uno: Annie Cresta.

Me encantaría tener una felicidad completa con ella algún día. Sin juegos, ni Capitolio que controlarme, sin personas con las que acostarme por ello.

Es mi más puro deseo.

Pero dado nuestra fama, el hecho de que yo no soy fiable ante los distritos por disfrutar de los placeres y lujos del Capitolio; y que ella está loca; no es algo que pueda lograr todavía.

Por ello es mejor calmar las cosas y ser precavidos hasta obtener la chispa adecuada. Seguir colectando secretos que algún día me permitan desbancar todo en el momento adecuado, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Es lo que creo que querría Sean de mí. Que despertase y viese que nada está perdido, que hay esperanza de que todo cambie algún día.

Y por ello tan pocos motivos para no hacer nada, como para sí hacerlo.

Algo que, por más que me indignase cuando lo descubrí todo, no puedo más que agradecerle.

Porque nada más ver la forma en que observaban a mi novia en el distrito once; y como, inesperadamente, estalló el diez; me ha quedado claro que estoy en el buen camino.

Su plan funciona, se puede despertar a los distritos con el mismo método que usa el Capitolio para silenciarlos, los Juegos del Hambre.

Solo hay que aprender a manejar el espectáculo, como lo hizo él en su momento, conseguir que quienes puedan cambiarlo todo tengan fama y así lleguen lejos. Puede que incluso salga alguno.

Y si convencemos a ese de luchar, quizás, solo quizás, podamos vencer al Capitolio.

Al fin y al cabo creo que Sean tiene razón.

Destruir a todos los distritos no haría más que perjudicarles.

.

Sin embargo, aquello no es lo único por lo que me preocupa Annie, sino la forma en que evita hablarme de sus pesadillas de la arena, sabe que puede hacerlo, que puedo ayudarla.

Pero incluso así, dado lo ocurrido la última vez que dormimos juntos, el descubrimiento de Hannah, es mejor no volver a hacerlo.

Es mejor evitar por todos los medios que más gente sepa de mi amor por ella, podrían utilizarlo en mi contra. Y eso es algo que no me puedo permitir.

Si el presidente lo sabe es por lo que hizo Thalía, de lo contrario no lo sospecharía, pero mientras lleve bien mi papel, incluso él podría no ser un obstáculo en el futuro.

Basta conque encuentre un modo de averiguar sus secretos, también.

Seguro que los tiene. Todos los tienen.

Cuando Annie culmina el discurso nos invitan, como hicieron en el distrito dos, a visitar el uno. Y no por nada, los dos distritos están demasiados contentos con el Capitolio para que Annie, u otro los influya. No pasa nada porque sus habitantes la conozcan.

Y de paso, quizás me permita ver a Cashmere que, desde mi cumpleaños, parece algo distanciada de mí. No entiendo por qué. Somos amigos.

Pero nuestra amistad tiene sus límites, hasta ahora no me he atrevido a confesarle mis planes de rebelión.

Es una empresa muy arriesgada como para ello, como el Capitolio me descubra podría perderlo todo.

.

Annie desvía la mirada del brillo del escaparate de una joyería, nada más notar mi inquietud, y se me acerca de la forma más amistosa posible. Por una vez deseo maldecir su empatía, pero no puedo.

Es por ello que siempre me entiende, como nadie lo hizo jamás, una de las múltiples razones por las que la amo.

– ¿A quién buscas?–Inquiere con curiosidad, la miro sorprendido y sofoco una carcajada, ¿Cómo supo que buscaba a alguien?

– A una amiga mía de este distrito. – Explico y ella no hace más que arquear una ceja, mirándome como si aquello no le gustase. –Tú ya la conoces. –Articulo, sin apenas emitir sonido, para tranquilizarla ¿Es cosa mía o parece celosa de Cashmere?

– ¿Por?, ¿la necesitas para algo?–Contesta y yo no puedo más que mirarla, confundido.

Sí, definitivamente lo está, lo que no entiendo es por qué.

Cashmere seguro le aclaró, en su momento, que no buscaba más que ayudarme, ser mi amiga, no su rival. Niego con la cabeza.

– Pues entonces dejala estar y disfruta del día. Yo lo hago. –Annie me brinda una sonrisa más que brillante y se adelanta a nuestra comitiva, para ver si puede entrar en una perfumería.

Río ante su emoción y decido hacerle caso. Tranquilizarme un poco con lo bien que parece ir yendo la Gira de la Victoria y ella. Creo que lo necesito.

Annie gasta dinero en algunas joyas y perfumes, que le permiten adquirir debido a su estatus de vencedora. Parece tan feliz, tan tranquila, que hasta me contagia. Me convence de que todo va bien.

O al menos lo hace hasta que nos toca volver al tren, descansar un poco, y luego cenar en el distrito uno.

.

– He visto lo ocurrido en el distrito diez, ¿todo bien?–Cashmere se coloca a mi lado durante la cena. Y mi novia, situada al otro lado, la mira como si hiciera algo indebido. Lo cual provoca una risa divertida por parte de la vencedora rubia, ¿qué pasa entre ellas dos?

Asiento, aparentando tranquilidad, siempre se me ha dado bien mentir, lo hice para ganar los juegos y prosperar tanto antes como después de ello. Es el mejor modo de ocultar mis verdaderas opiniones sobre el Capitolio y su forma de funcionar.

Cashmere sonríe y todos comenzamos a comer. Intento hablar con ella, preguntarle sobre su distancia, pero no consigo nada así que lo dejo estar.

Quizás tenga algunos problemas por su parte, simplemente, los cuales podría no poder comentar conmigo, de igual modo que yo no puedo comentarle mis planes de rebelión.

Todos tenemos secretos a no decir ante nadie, es algo natural.

A lo largo de la cena el ambiente entre mi novia y mi mejor amiga se tranquiliza, hasta el extremo de que, a su final, cuando Annie, le pide a Cashmere un momento a solas, esta acepta y no tarda mucho en llevarla al exterior.

No tengo problema en dejarles ir, nada más comprobar que Annie no pretende revelarle nuestro secreto. Ella está tranquila, Cashmere también, no hay razón para que yo no lo esté.

.

Sin embargo, al rato, la intriga me puede y me dirijo a la ventana de la alcaldía más cercana a su posición, para observar qué hacen.

– ¿Sabes?, ahora más que enamorado pareces obsesionado con ella. Ten cuidado. – Me susurra la voz de una persona que conozco bien, el hermano de Cashmere, Gloss.

Cuando supe de él no lo vi con buenos ojos. Y no en vano, se presentó voluntario a los juegos para conseguir gloria y fama, menos tuvo remordimientos al matar por ello.

Pero, al igual que Cashmere, se llevó un gran batacazo cuando, meses después de vencer, lo llamaron del Capitolio para hacer lo mismo que hago yo. Se rehusó una vez y perdió a su padre, a la segunda Cashmere salió elegida para los Sexagésimo Cuartos Juegos del hambre.

Y no le quedó más remedio que acatar para hacerla ganar.

Desde que sé aquello sobre él casi lo compadezco, no en vano me alejé de todos mis amigos nada más perder a mis padres, no creo que soportara ver alguno en los juegos por mi culpa.

– Mira quién habla. –Le contesto, burlón. –Tú también pareces querer vigilar a Cashmere ahora mismo.

Gloss se ríe.

– Tengo justificación, es mi hermana. –Explica. –¿Cual es la tuya?

– Bueno ya viste lo que pasó con Annie en los juegos, y no hace tanto en el distrito diez. No está bien. – Aclaro con templanza. Ante aquello él arquea las cejas y la observa con un cruce entre miedo y compasión.

Justo en ese momento las chicas parecen advertir que las observamos, o eso creo porque Cashmere se vira y me señala, para luego susurrar algo al oído de mi novia.

– Genial, se han dado cuenta. –Admite Gloss, sarcástico. –Es mejor que nos vayamos. –Me río y le hago caso, recordando lo poco que me conviene que las cámaras me capten actuando como un vencedor enamorado.

Aunque ahora mismo no hay muchas centradas en mi persona. Y no por nada, pronto nos tocará volver al tren y partir al Capitolio.

Intento no pensar en ello, en lo que deberé hacer allí, no solo recalcar la locura obvia de Annie ante el presidente, sino, quizás, acostarme con alguno de mis clientes.

Pero cuando, inesperadamente, Gloss me hace una pregunta más que alarmante, mi máscara tranquila cae.

– Finnick, probablemente esto te parezca indiscreto y casi exagerado pero ¿qué crees que harías si Annie muriese?

Y no puedo más que mirarlo aterrado ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?–Articulo, intentando mantenerme tranquilo. – ¿Por la revuelta del diez? No es algo que ella quisiese provocar. Muchas veces ni siquiera es consciente de lo que hace al enloquecer, menos lo recuerda. –Le explico. –Y si hay algo que noté, al ver como la observan todos desde entonces, es que aquello no la convierte en un peligro. Los locos no son admirados por nadie.

El hermano de Cashmere niega con la cabeza.

– En parte era por eso, creo. Pero puede que tengas razón. –Aclara y suelto un suspiro, aliviado. –Mira, creo que deberías avisar a Annie, tu equipo parece estar buscándoos para partir.

Sigo su mirada y veo que tiene razón. Que es hora de volver y descansar. Algo que creo que necesito.

Olvidarlo todo, incluida aquella pregunta tan significativa como aterradora.

¿Qué haría si perdiese a Annie? ¿Podría mantenerme vivo y luchar? La verdad es que no lo sé.

* * *

.

Capítulo de transción durante el cual las relaciones entre nuestro Fannie se estrechan y de paso os pongo al corriente de los antecedentes de la rebelión, probablemente suene desmesurado, pero dada la chipas que desató Katniss no me extrañaría, el problema es que Annie no es Sean no tiene el carisma ni valor para alzar a todos los distritos, solo está gillada xD Así que inquietud o no, no la observan como a Katniss, una luchadora, sino una víctima más, suscita pena, compasión, puede que incluso ansias de proteger, pero no más allá. :)


	9. Capítulo 8: Confesión

Hola, hola, me apetecía actualizar, este Capítulo resulta más que agridulce ya que a partir de esta etapa Finnick dará más pena que otra cosa, pero en fin, Annie está muy loca xD. Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Confesión**

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Blanco.

La celda del Capitolio en la que me encerraron es blanca. Al igual que lo era la sala en la que me desperté, tras salir de mis juegos, incapaz de recordar nada salvo la sangre de los tributos a mis pies. Y aquel terremoto…

El cual rompió una presa, ayudándome a salir, impulsada por mis ansias de vivir para volverlo a ver. A él. Finnick…

La luz que me guió desde aquel momento:

– _Annie, ¿qué recuerdas de la arena?_ –Recuerdo que me preguntó, por aquel entonces. Y yo, sin comprender, le relaté los primeros días. Como me atreví a acudir al baño de sangre en busca de un arma para luchar, Sean no iba a matar a nadie si no era necesario. Aquel era su desafío al capitolio. Pero yo, si quería ganar, debía hacerlo.

Incluso así, cuando me enfrenté a ese chico, el tributo del distrito uno, no tuve el valor. Lo dejé malherido y con ansias de venganza. Lo mismo que tuve yo el último día de mis juegos, cuando la cabeza de Sean rodó hasta mis pies.

Y todo se volvió rojo en mi mente…

.

– _Desafiaste al Capitolio, Annie._ –Me precisó Finnick, con templanza. – _Lo que gritaste aquel día, mientras matabas, podría haberte condenado._

Fue entonces cuando todo encajó, el temblor, la presa, era obvio que buscaban matarme pero, ¿por qué así? Yo era del distrito cuatro, sabía nadar.

– _No lo sé._ –Mintió él. – _En todo caso, nos favorece que no recuerdes nada. Podemos justificarlo como un acto de demencia._

Demencia.

Algo más que una excusa, mi propia maldición, la cual me llevó a este punto:

.

Cristal. Es lo que me separa del mundo exterior. Un cristal trasparente pero duro que permite a cualquiera que lo desee verme sufrir, mientras espero mi condena. La muerte.

Porque, como temía, me descubrieron. No es que me sorprenda, tarde o temprano lo harían. Pero eso no quita que me indigne estar aquí, mientras mi novio es condenado a yacer entre esas arpías, sin ningún beneficio.

Por ahora.

Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente al ver a Finnick Odair hablando con los agentes que me custodian. Está roto, desesperado, quiere verme, y lo consigue.

– _¡Annie!_ –Grita al ver mi estado, el resultado de las torturas que me infligieron hasta que reconocí mis crímenes. Rayas rojas, golpes, quemaduras...– _Lo siento, no importa lo que haga, no puedo salvarte. –Verle así me hace sentir culpable por lo que hice. Y sin embargo, no es mi culpa._

Es del Capitolio, por manejarme hasta la destrucción en la arena y, después, cuando, a pesar de mi convincente actitud de vencedora sobrecogida y confundida, mataron a mi padre. Volviéndome a romper, esta vez para siempre.

– _Pero sí que puedes hacer algo._ –Le susurro. – _Hay un cuchillo entre mis ropas, lo sustraje del plato de comida. Mátame con él._

Finnick me mira, asustado.

– _Annie yo..._ –Articula, sé lo que quiere decir, que no puede, pero no lo dejo.

– _¡Por favor!_ –Suplico, casi llorando. – _¿Acaso crees que va a cambiar algo el no hacerlo? Al contrario, ¿ves como estoy?¿Lo que me hacen sufrir? Ellos no van a ser blandos al matarme ante el Capitolio, como ejemplo de lo que no debemos hacer. Tú sí._

– _Pero Annie, yo no puedo vivir sin ti._ –Me confiesa.

– _Tampoco te pido que lo hagas. Yo no podría. De haberme dejado ellos._ – Miro a los agentes con odio. – _Me habría suicidado._ –Y me obligo a ignorar el dolor de su rostro, por oírme hablar así. – _Pero no puedo, tú sí. Puedes matarme y matarte a ti después. Basta conque tengas valor._

– _¿Valor de qué? ¿De rendirme? ¿Rendirnos los dos ante ellos?_ –Responde, todavía reticente, casi indignado. Niego con la cabeza.

– _De luchar, Finnick, si yo muero a nadie le importará, solo soy una muchacha loca e incontrolable._ – Explico. – _Pero si tú lo haces, si te suicidas, esa gente que te "ama", se lo tomará todo menos bien. No importa lo que haga el presidente, no podrá ocultarlo. No será un acto de rendición, al contrario…_

– _Sería un acto de rebelión. La chispa que quizás ellos necesiten para despertar._ –Completa mi frase y sus ojos se iluminan. Casi es de agradecer el tono inaudible que estamos usando los dos, y nuestra cercanía. Si descubriesen lo que intento hacer ahora sería mi perdición…

– _Sé que no es algo sencillo._ –Reconozco, brindándole una mirada comprensiva. – Pero tampoco se me ocurre otra solución dado el extremo al que llegamos. No podemos borrar el pasado.– Finnick me observa con un cruce entre miedo y compasión que no termino de comprender.

– _¡Será posible! Realmente estás loca._ –Pronuncia y yo asiento, más que avergonzada.

– _Y tú realmente estás enamorado de mí. Estamos unidos por una línea similar, Fin_. – No pasa nada de tiempo entre aquello y el cruce de sus labios y los míos. Y yo, a pesar de mi situación, no puedo evitar sentirme más que feliz.

Feliz de que él me ame tanto como yo a él.

Cuando noto sus manos introduciéndose entre mis ropas sé que conseguí mi objetivo.

– _Está bien._ – Susurra. – _Intentaré ser lo más rápido e impredecible posible._

Y entonces, al verle encontrar el arma y blandirla, siento que no soy la única que rindió ante el rojo, él también…

Porque es la única solución, la mejor forma de librarnos de tal manera que valga la pena. Revolucionándolo todo.

Cuando los agentes de la paz advierten nuestras intenciones ya es demasiado tarde…

.

Me despierto en el tren, de camino al Capitolio, sorprendida por lo que conjuró mi mente ¿Desde cuando sueño conmigo y Finnick matándonos por librarnos del Capitolio? Ah, sí, desde que Cashmere me hizo aquella pregunta, en el distrito uno.

" _¿Qué crees que él haría si, a pesar de su acatamiento de las normas, tú murieses?_ "

Y visto que no solo está dispuesto a acostarse con todos en el Capitolio, por conservarme a su lado. Sino también a luchar de forma encubierta contra ellos, y así conseguir que algún día los dos seamos libres de estar juntos, creo que sé la respuesta.

Finnick Odair se ha convertido tanto en mi salvoconducto, como mi debilidad frente al Capitolio, el presidente, y cualquiera que amenace nuestra unión.

Y, dada su fama, el hecho de que no hay forma de que lo maten, menos hieran sin provocar un escándalo, es algo que no puede más que favorecerme.

Basta conque convenza a mis enemigos de que lo necesito, algo que, dada la ayuda que todos saben que me brindó para que "supere" mis males, va a ser todo menos difícil.

Me recuesto en la cama con los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos felices en mi mente, cuando se presentó en mi casa decidido a ayudarme, no dejarme caer ante nada, soportar las visiones y recuerdos. Todavía añoro mi inocencia de aquellos tiempos, antes de descubrir lo suyo y que mis sueños rojos adquirieran un ángulo imprevisto.

Antes de que el deseo de tenerlo a mi lado para siempre se impusiera como una necesidad imperiosa. Haciéndome pensar solo en matar para ello.

Deseo que me llevó a cosas impensables, como las muertes de Thalía y Hannah. Y el trato al que llegué con Cashmere, en el distrito uno.

Su ayuda, a cambio de que la deje acercarse a Finnick, en mi presencia, y así evitar que él sospeche, porque si lo hace podría traerme problemas:

" _No es que crea que te delate pero si, por algún motivo, te ve amenazada, ¿quién sabe? Recuerda que en la arena no solo os aventajó a ti y a tu compañero, a todo precio, sino que también te salvó por el mismo método. Y lo único que lo libró de ser castigado por ello es que, hasta ahora, eras tan débil e insignificante que esa persona que temes podía utilizarte en su contra_ "

Aquellas no fueron más que parte de las palabras que me dijo, haciéndome comprender todo de forma más que aterradora.

El juego no termina al salir de la arena, solo comienza.

Pero yo tengo una ventaja ante su funcionamiento, mi locura. Lo único que conseguirán arrebatándome seres queridos, que no sean Finnick, es hacer que me vuelva más peligrosa.

La pregunta es, ¿cuánto tardarán en advertirlo? ¿Será antes o después de comprender que la otra solución, matarme, desataría una auténtica tormenta en el Capitolio?

Porque, tal y como muestra mi sueño, si yo muero, él se viene conmigo. No importa cómo, lo conseguiré.

Conseguiré que, de un modo un otro, él sea mío para siempre.

.

Cuando me anuncian la llegada al Capitolio, mi felicidad casi raya la locura. Felicidad que se ve justificada, por la forma en que me observa Finnick Odair, después de que mi equipo de preparación y estilista terminen conmigo.

– ¿Qué pasa?–Inquiero. Hoy llevo un vestido azul eléctrico de media manga y falda holgada y vaporosa, cuyo movimiento, combinados con los arabescos blancos que lo recubren, crean un hermoso efecto hipnótico similar al de una noche llena de estrellas fugaces. Mi cabello ondulado está definido en cascada sobre mis hombros, salvo por unos mechones atados en una trenzada aureola. Y mi rostro cubierto de un maquillaje suave.

Finnick ríe y, aprovechando el tiempo que nos queda a solas, se me acerca más de lo "estrictamente permitido" y susurra en mi oído.

– Salvo que estás precisamente hermosa, Annie, creo que nada. –Siento mi rostro ruborizarse. Él viste un traje blanco, casi impoluto, que, junto con sus relucientes cabellos cobrizos, lo hace parecer un ángel. Mi hermoso y arrebatador ángel. – No eres la única persona que cada vez aguanta menos actuar como si no fuéramos pareja ante las cámaras.

– Dos o tres noches más y serás completamente mío en el distrito cuatro.–Me atrevo a responder haciendo que él me observe, sorprendido, antes de volver a reír. Y salimos ante todo el Capitolio.

Nada más oír los gritos de sus fans, las palabras " _completamente mío_ " carecen de significado y debo controlarme para no agarrarlo, como lo hice en Serenity Ville. No me está permitido.

Por fortuna, los Capitolinos me buscan. Sonrío y poso junto a todos, feliz y relajada hasta que oigo aquel grito:

– ¡Finnick, mi amor!–Me volteo, repentinamente tensa, para descubrir a mi novio agarrado por una mujer de alrededor de cincuenta años. Grises, así son sus ojos, grises oscuros como las nubes en una noche de tormenta. Adornados por una rosada piel que me suena tan familiar como odiosa.

La piel de Ellia Novoa. La principal patrocinadora de Finnick Odair en sus juegos.

Y el rojo me invade…

* * *

 _._

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

La felicidad de Annie a nuestra llegada al Capitolio resulta tan extraña como contagiosa. Al igual que su belleza. Me hipnotiza, haciéndome olvidar todo de golpe.

Los problemas que tuvimos en el distrito diez, la inquietud sucedida desde entonces, incluso mi miedo a perderla. Conozco al presidente, no se arriesgará a arrebatármela sin asegurarse antes de que aquello no me impida realizar mi trabajo en el Capitolio. Es un salvoconducto más que obvio. Mi amor por ella…

Ese amor que me hace seguirla casi inconscientemente por el Capitolio, ignorando los gritos de las fans que imploran por mí. Posar junto a ella como mentor orgulloso de su tributo. Hasta aquel momento.

Cuando Ellia me agarra de esa forma tan tierna como habitual en ella. Esa mujer mayor fue mi principal patrocinadora en los juegos y quién me dio el tridente. En el banquete de la Victoria me buscó para confesármelo. Su amor y el resultado. Mi salvación.

Se lo agradecí como pude, al igual que hice con las felicitaciones de otras mujeres y hombres. Era lo que Mags me dijo que había que hacer, seguir el juego, mostrarme feliz aunque no lo estuviera. Porque las pesadillas me asaltaron nada más salir de mis juegos…

Las pesadillas y con ellas la sensación de que salir no era solo el final, sino el principio.

Sensación que culminó de confirmarse cuando el presidente habló conmigo en mi Gira, desvelándome los planes que tenía para mí.

Prostitución. Convertir mi belleza que, hasta entonces, había sido mi salvación, en una maldición. Mucha gente me deseaba y debía complacerles.

Mi primera compradora fue Ellia, aquella mujer regordeta pero agradable con gusto por los chicos jóvenes. Se mostró amable, delicada, dulce, y aun así no supe corresponderle.

No quería y ella, Ellia... Lo comprendió. Aceptó mi negativa sin enfurecerse, ni forzarme. Era tan buena, tan inocente que ni siquiera sospechó que aquello traería consecuencias. Yo sí, pero no podía hacerle nada.

Mis padres ya estaban muertos cuando llegué a casa. En mis noches más duras todavía recuerdo mi llegada al distrito, el ambiente triste que me invadió como una señal. Al igual que lo fue aquella rosa blanca en mi casa, junto a sus cuerpos inertes.

No necesité más para comprender. O acataba las reglas o lo perdía todo. Cashmere, la vencedora del distrito uno, fue mi salvación. Me enseñó las artes de la seducción, el dominio. Su amor me guió y ayudó en la ardua tarea que tenía frente a mí. Haciéndome sentir que mientras estuviera a mi lado podía hacerlo. Podía hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sentirme a salvo y feliz…

.

Como suelo sentirme ahora cada vez que estoy junto a Annie Cresta.

Mi segundo amor y el definitivo, el que me da fuerzas de luchar y seguir, independientemente de lo que deba hacer para protegerla.

Es por ello que me dejo abrazar por Ellia, aunque no lo desee, porque ella no tiene más malas intenciones salvo el de complacer su deseo de mí unas cuantas noches. Por amor, suele decir. Pero dudo mucho que aquello sea cierto.

No habiendo vivido el amor, lo que provoca, felicidad, independientemente del precio, felicidad porque el otro esté feliz junto a ti. Yo nunca lo fui con Ellia, ni ninguna de las mujeres a las que me vendieron, no cuando era obligado a yacer con ellas por conservar vivas las personas que me querían de verdad. Entre ellas Mags, mi mentora, que, desde que me sacó de la arena, fue como una segunda madre para mí.

No podía perderla, no a ella. Su cariño maternal me ayudó a seguir, sobrevivir no solo a la muerte de mis padres, sino también a los sacrificios que debía hacer por subsistir. Alejarme de mis amigos y acatar.

– Hola Ellia–Respondo, arrebatador, devolviéndole el abrazo a la mujer. – Veo que me echaste de menos. – Bromeo y río, fingiendo una felicidad que no siento.

– ¡Todos los días de mi vida!–Responde feliz y me besa con pasión. Me obligo a seguirle el juego, devolvérselo cuando algo nos interrumpe. Apartándome para situarse entre nosotros, alguien que reconozco bien.

– ¿Annie?–Mi novia tiene una expresión distinta. Casi demente. Los mechones, que hasta ahora yacían atados por una pinza, están sueltos, aportándole una imagen tan bella como aterradora. Al igual que la pinza que logré detener, sus pinchos...

Y por un momento, un solo momento, siento que va a hacer una locura, atacarnos… Pero, al ver mis ojos, culmina por volver a la realidad y, simplemente, me rasga la camiseta.

– Perdona Odair, no pude resistirme, estás arrebatador así, incluso para una pobre muchacha loca. –Me susurra y suelta una risa inocente antes de perderse entre la multitud que ahora me asola entre fotos, locos por ver mi torso. Sacudo la cabeza y río, como si aquello no fuese nada más que un juego, mientras mi amada huye hasta el edificio de tributos.

– ¡Finnick, Finnick!–Los gritos siguen cuando me obligo a reaccionar. Ellia me ayuda a levantarme, acariciándome en el proceso. Lucho por no apartarme, soportar sus caricias porque mi imagen no se arruine. Luego observa la silueta de Annie y suspira.

– Esa muchacha me da tanta pena. – Dice entonces. – Está loca, es obvio, y aún así creo que te quiere.–Río inocente.

– Todos me quieren, Ellia. –Le explico, divertido, como si aquello no fuese nada para mí. Quiero correr tras de Annie, perseguirla y tranquilizarla. Pero no puedo.

La mujer niega.

– No como ella. – Me susurra. –Me gustaría hablar con ella, quizás podríamos ser amigas. Compartir tu amor… –Niego con la cabeza ante la imagen que me sugiere aquello, no pienso jugar con Annie así. Complacer a otros por la vida de los que amo es algo a lo que ya me habitué. Puedo soportarlo. Pero no pienso meter a Annie en eso.

– No te lo recomiendo. Annie es inestable, a saber qué haría en una situación así. – Le explico con templanza. La mujer ríe.

– Quieres protegerla.–Me susurra y por un momento siento que me paralizo ante la simple idea de que sepa lo mío de Annie. – Pero eso está bien. Ella es tu responsabilidad, al fin y al cabo. – Constata, sonriendo como si nada. –¡Anda!, ve a ayudarla. Ya hablaremos después ¡Tengo muchos secretos para ti!

Secretos, una palabra, una señal. Mi pago…

Por eso conservo a Ellia a mi lado, a pesar de que no la ame, es delicada, dulce, inocente incluso, y no le molesta compartir sus secretos conmigo. Lo encuentra lógico.

Todos encuentran lógico que me merezca un pago, una forma de hacerse sentir mejor, antes era joyas, dinero y otros objetos inútiles. Ahora, gracias a Sean, aquella discusión,… Su juego conmigo hasta devolverme la esperanza: son secretos. Algo mucho más valioso que algún día me permitirá alzarme y vencer al Capitolio.

.

Cuando llego al edificio de tributos, Annie ya subió a nuestro compartimento. Está llorando, temblando y yo, recuerdo el beso de Ellia y me siento horrible.

Le he hecho daño, tal vez sea para las cámaras, una actuación más, pero a ella le afectó.

– Annie. –Le susurro, una mano sobre su hombro. – Lo siento. No preví que ella…

– ¿La quieres?–Me pregunta ella, sin virarse, ¿se refiere a Ellia? ¿En serio? ¿Realmente mi novia es tan celosa? ¿Fue por eso que nos separó? Río, sintiéndome como un idiota.

– ¿Como quieres que lo haga?–Interrogo yo a mi turno. – Esa mujer, ella… Todos. No se molestan en conocerme a mí. Solo a mi cuerpo. No puedo querer a alguien así. – Le explico, no es una mentira, nunca podré querer a ninguno de mis clientes. Los temblores de Annie se calman y lo tomo como una señal para girarla, tener su rostro frente a mí y decir:

– Solo quiero a una persona y es a ti, Annie, ¿entiendes? –Asiente despacio. – No importa que bese otros labios que los tuyos. Me deje tocar por otras manos que no sean las tuyas. Lo haré si con eso te mantengo a mi lado para siempre. Mi amor, la única persona que me hace feliz. Sé que no es justo pero...–Mis palabras se mueren en cuanto noto los labios de ella sobre los míos.

– Tranquilo. – Dice entonces. – No es tu culpa, Fin. Lo sé. Es solo que cuando os vi… Tú… Ella... Simplemente no pensé–Reconoce y entierra su rostro en mi pecho. – Muchas veces soy incapaz de hacerlo. Veo algo que me duele y todo se enrojece en mi mente. No me controlo, Finnick. Eso es la verdad, me vuelve loca no tenerte.

Loca. Algo más que una palabra, una realidad, la maldición de mi novia. Despierta mis recuerdos, lo que hizo en la arena, su falta de recuerdos, peor todavía, los gritos que soltó nada más ver la retransmisión de sus juegos. El Capitolio había distorsionado el sonido para que el público no volviese a oír sus insultos. Y aún así…

.

– _¡Parad! Esa no soy yo… Yo no podría… ¡No!_ –Había gritado entonces, incapaz de gestionarlo para luego explotar en gritos, súplicas e, incluso, golpes erráticos. Estado ante el cual Caesar tuvo de frenar la retransmisión.

En aquel momento lo único que la frenó, la consoló. Fueron mis brazos.

La ayudé a subsistir entonces y después, cuando perdió el control de nuevo al ver a su padre muerto, no me importó que por ello quisiese golpearme. Me habría dejado. Y entonces ella me besó.

Y todo se frenó.

Al igual que ahora.

Y sin embargo lo que dijo:

" _Me vuelve loca no tenerte_ "

Me da miedo lo que supone.

– No debería, Annie. –Le aclaro, como puedo, y la beso de nuevo. – No cuando ya lo haces. Me tuviste en tus manos desde el mismo momento en que me enamoré de ti. Tal vez no mi cuerpo pero sí mi corazón. Mientras tú subsistas yo lo haré, no importa lo que haga. Así que intenta soportarlo, ¿sí? – Me mira indecisa pero asiente. – Intenta soportarlo todo, al igual que lo hago yo. Es lo único que podemos hacer hasta que venga la chispa adecuada y todo cambie.

Susurro la última palabra en su oído y ella asiente. Esperanza, lo único que me sostiene para seguir, la esperanza de que todo cambie algún día y podamos ser felices los dos.

Por eso debo seguir. Pero eso debo luchar. Hasta el final. Por ella.

Ella me da el valor de afrontar a todos, Capitolio incluido, no importa las consecuencias. Mientras ella esté a mi lado haré cualquier cosa.

Incluso afrontar su locura…

* * *

.

Y otra locura fuera xD, esto más que la historia de una yandere parece una clase de como serlo. Antes de criticar a Annie pensad en que es humana y empática, puede malintenpretar cosas, no pensar, etc, etc. El sueño es una locura, lo sé, pero Annie tiene una imaginación muy recurrente. Espero que os haya gustado el Capítulo. :)


	10. Capítulo 9: Lo inevitable

Y otro más, al fin, Finnick me da una pena a partir de aquí, el pobre no sabe lo que provocó. Felices reyes :D

* * *

Capítulo 9: Lo inevitable

 ** _Annie Cresta_**

Rojo, gris, rosa, los colores se alternan de manera caótica en mi mente en cuanto cierro los ojos. No importa las veces que me repita las palabras de Finnick. No funciona.

Cariño.

Eso es lo que me pareció ver en sus ojos cuando ella le agarró. A esa mujer, la cual ya me cansé de ver con él por televisión desde que cumplió los dieciséis. E incluso antes, en su Gira de la Victoria, aunque entonces no andaban tan pegados.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, ella no me interesaba, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si durante la Gira él apenas le hacía caso? Y después, cuando Finnick empezó a pasar de Sean y de mí, menos razones tenía para preocuparme. Lo amaba, sí, pero él a mí no. Ahora, en cambio, sí.

Por eso me enfermó que él la observara así, por eso le pregunté si la quería, no veo que la odie como pasó con Thalía o Hannah y... Realmente... ¡Me da rabia!

Y ya lo del beso fue el colmo, esa maldita enferma, ¿cómo se atreve? ¡Solo yo puedo besarlo así!

Quiero matarla.

Quiero matarlas a todas.

Y, al mismo tiempo, no es que pueda, no en plena Gira de la Victoria, con todos esos ridículos Capitolinos tras de mí. Este no es ningún distrito, no puedo crear otro caos.

No puedo exponerme más de lo que estoy expuesta si quiero cumplir mi papel, mostrarme confiable ante los Capitolinos y así quizás, solo quizás, conseguir acompañar a Finnick en alguna de sus "visitas" al Capitolio. Sería el escenario idóneo para matar a unas cuantas rivales más.

Lo de la entrada al Capitolio ha sido un descontrol temporal, pero al final supe manejarlo y ya con lo que me dijo Finnick.

" _Me tuviste en tus manos desde el mismo momento en que me enamoré de ti._ "

" _Mientras tú subsistas yo lo haré._ "

Tengo claro que contarle la verdad no fue tan malo. Si él cree que todavía no me he descontrolado, que puedo intentar "soportarlo", como dice. Me favorece.

Tengo que aprender a controlarme, formarme un papel, no tener más reacciones impulsivas. Puede que esté loca pero si les muestro que mi locura solo me afecta al nivel de que me toquen como lo hacen con él, quizás sean indulgentes conmigo. Hasta ahora me han tratado bien.

.

Y con esos pensamientos los colores de mi sueño se hacen más nítidos y firmes. Formando una escena que conozco muy bien. Mi arena.

Pero justo cuando temo que aquel sea otro sueño tenebroso, que vaya a ver tributos matándome, otros colores demasiado familiares se manifiestan ante mí.

Los de Ellia Novoa.

– _¿Sabes? No debiste abrazarle así. Menos besarlo y ya lo de creerte su cariño..._ –Niego con la cabeza nada contenta, en mis manos descansa la espada que quise usar durante mis juegos para matar. Aunque al final culminé usando algo peor. Ella me observa asustada, parece débil, demasiado. Comienza a correr y estoy por seguirla, cuando mis ojos atisban un cabello rojizo que conozco muy bien. El de Sean.

Se halla sentado ante la balsa que reventó durante mis juegos, estudiándola con la misma expresión que lo vi estudiando ese mapa del edificio de justicia, cuando decidió que, o hacía algo contra el Capitolio, o enloquecería. Y dudaba mucho que yo mereciera eso.

No cuando él se había convertido en mi único apoyo desde que Finnick decidió pasar de nosotros, y yo en el suyo desde la muerte de Giannira.

La única persona, aparte de sus padres, ante la cual se permitía mostrarse débil. Porque sabía que no le juzgaría.

– _¿Qué haces?_ –Inquiero con curiosidad, situándome a su lado. Él sonríe misteriosamente.

– _Buscar la falla. Todos los sistemas tienen una, ¿recuerdas?–Asiento, atenta, sentaba bien verle sin recordar su cabeza rodando ante mis ojos. Aunque solo fuera en un sueño._

– _¿Y para qué la necesitas? ¿Pretendes ayudarme con ella? No se te parece en nada, ¿sabes?_ –Sean solo se ríe.

– _Annie, creo que no necesito recordarte que desde que Gianniria murió mi compasión por esa gente desapareció._ –Responde. – _Aparte, solo soy una creación de tu mente así que úsame._ – Tiene razón, ya está muerto. Solo es mi cabeza jugándome malas pasadas, como siempre desde que salí de la arena.

– _¿Y por qué crees que debería usar la presa? ¿No sería más sencillo matarla con esto?_

Señalo la espada, altiva, y él sonríe siniestramente.

– _Porque quieres volver a casa._ –Me susurra al oído y, antes de que su imagen se desvanezca, veo que me ha señalado un tronco que, cortado de la forma adecuada, podría hacer todo desmoronarse. Y yo sé nadar.

Pero ella no.

Y en el segundo en que me lleva decidirme advierto que, otra vez, tiene razón.

Necesito volver a casa. No llevo apenas unas horas en esta ciudad y ya me estoy volviendo loca. Como siga así haré un auténtico desastre.

Y como lo haga nadie me garantiza que los pacificadores me permitan matar a Finnick antes de que me atrapen o ejecuten.

Pero los pacificadores no están en mi sueño. Solo yo y Ellia.

Y por lo que sé la muerte por ahogamiento es de las peores que hay.

– _Todo esto es por ti, Finnick_ –Me repito a mí misma, decidida, y de un tajo quito el tronco débil de la presa, dejando que, por primera vez, el azul me envuelva y ayude en vez de perjudicarme.

Y cuando consigo nadar, mejor aún veo que Ellia no, que ella sucumbe y se hunde desesperada, de una forma simple y llanamente exquisita, tengo ganas de reír.

Porque sé que, al fin, lo he superado todo, traumas de la arena incluidos.

Y todo ha sido gracias a él.

Finnick.

Por eso no me puedo permitir rendirme, sea cual sea el castigo que me espera al volver de la Gira lo afrontaré, por él.

Por conseguir conservarle a mi lado para siempre jamás.

 **.**

Es ese el propósito que me hace dirigirle la más dulce de mis sonrisas cuando él me despierta, en vez de dejarme llevar por el pensamiento de con quién pudo estar mientras dormía.

– ¿Sabes? –Me comenta, intrigado. –Es la primera vez que te veo despertar tan feliz, ¿con qué soñabas? –Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada, no puedo decirle que soñaba con matar, no después de nuestra última charla, así que miento.

– Con el mar. Me gustaría volver a casa, Finnick. –Las manos me tiemblan, levemente hasta que él las sostiene firme, deteniéndolas.

– Pronto lo haremos, no te preocupes. – Dice entonces. – Solo queda la entrevista ante Caesar y la fiesta en el Capitolio. –Asiento taciturna, no sé si podré soportar más fiestas a menos que...

– Finnick...–Vacilo. –¿Podrías quedarte conmigo allí? ¿Ayudarme? Yo... –Y, al igual que la otra vez, me tiro sobre él escondiendo mi rostro. –Estoy mal Fin, estoy tensa, siento que como siga sola entre gritos y luces haré un desastre.

Y funciona, nada más oírme mi novio se estremece, agarrándome como si fuera algo frágil, antes de decir...

– Está bien. Haré lo posible por quedarme cerca tuya, Annie.

Y con esas palabras adquiero el valor de seguir, sus palabras y el recuerdo de mi sueño con Sean.

Hace ya cuatro años mi difunto mejor amigo comenzó a desafiar las normas, a desbancar sus planes de forma cada vez más obvia. Buscando así una forma de que lo recuerden, aunque muera. Nunca comprendí cómo lo conseguía, cómo sobrevivía hasta el día en que, cansada de verlo correr peligro, le pedí que me dejase ayudarle. Sean, al principio, estaba vacilante, no quería que me hiciesen daño, no dado que era lo único que lo libraba de caer en la locura. Pero, al final, cedió porque me necesitaba.

Necesitaba de mi casi perfecta captación de las emociones, mi empatía que le permitía ver los puntos débiles de los demás y así usarlos a su favor.

Al igual que lo hace el Capitolio.

Y el punto débil de Finnick Odair soy yo.

* * *

.

 ** _Finnick Odair_**

Tener a Annie estremeciéndose entre mis brazos me puede. Ella, tan fuerte y frágil a la vez. Capaz de estallar por la mínima herida, destruirlo todo en un segundo, tal y como hizo en la arena.

No puedo permitirlo.

Podría perderla si lo hace.

Y como lo haga no sé qué podría ser capaz de hacer.

Así que, al igual la primera vez que fue al Capitolio, decido quedarme junto a ella, guiarla lo más posible para que subsista.

En la entrevista Caesar le pregunta sobre el futuro, que quiere hacer ahora, ella dice que volver a casa y el Capitolio se enternece.

– Adorable, ¿verdad?–Pregunta él al público que responde con un grito. – Simple y llanamente adorable. –Annie sonríe tímidamente, sosteniéndose de mi cercana presencia para subsistir. – ¡Debo felicitarte Finnick, hiciste un trabajo brillante con ella!–Río, muy alegre.

– Bueno, ya sabes Caesar, las mujeres son mi especialidad. –Presumo, pasándome la mano por el pelo, alegre. –Annie ha tenido muchos altibajos pero creo que ya está bien.

– ¿Entonces podremos verla más a menudo por el Capitolio?–La pregunta me hace tensar un minuto, temiendo que a pesar de todo la quieran, pero entonces mi novia toma el revelo respondiendo algo que me deja de piedra.

– Bueno, supongo que dependerá de la forma en que me traten. Como se acerquen... No le deseo mal a nadie pero de vez en cuando todavía me cuesta recordar que ya no estoy en la arena. Y como no lo haga pues... Pues...–Annie se estremece, incapaz de continuar, mirándome a mí en busca de ayuda.

– Podría ser más que imprevisible. – Completo por ella, agarrando el micrófono. – Yo mismo he sido testigo de aquello cuando supimos de la muerte de su padre, la forma en que se desató, rompiendo todo, atacando...–Recuerdo sus gritos, sus movimientos erráticos hasta que logré frenarla, interponerme en su camino independientemente de que terminase golpeándome, como lo hizo con su madre. – Desde entonces acercarse a ella es como un arma de doble filo. Nunca se sabe cómo podría responder.

Debí quedarme junto a ella a partir de aquel día. No dejarla sola, adivinar que se dejaría caer, pero no lo hice.

No hasta que me enteré de que había echado a su madre y todos y esperaba la muerte.

Entonces reaccioné.

Al igual que reacciono ahora, por ella.

La persona que más me importa en el mundo.

– Comprendo. –Logra articular Caesar, recuperando el hilo. – ¡Una lástima chicos, tener a una chica como ella sería encantador!–Exclama y el público corea en un grito. El presentador le sigue haciendo a Annie preguntas cuyas respuestas me dejan tan sorprendido como enternecido. Quiere ser mentora, ayudar lo más posible, incluso visitar el Capitolio junto a mí, su mejor amigo.

Mejor amigo...

Una mentira más que obvia, pero la verdad es algo que podría todo menos favorecernos.

Quiere ayudarme.

Al igual que hizo al presentarse voluntaria, buscar un modo de acercarse, ayudarme y consolarme. Convertirse en mi salvación personal, justo lo que necesitaba para seguir.

Y yo, aunque sé que llevarla al Capitolio sería más que riesgoso, poner a prueba su autocontrol, no me importaría que lo hiciese. Me permitiría verla más.

 **.**

Verla más.

Es la idea que me domina en mi última discusión con el presidente, mis explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido en el diez y el hecho de que nada de lo que dije era mentira. Annie es incontrolable, imprevisible...

– Comprendo. En ese caso quizás es mejor dejarla como esté. Tener a un seductor en lugar de a dos. Porque de ningún modo abandonarás a tus fans, ¿verdad?–Nada más veo su sonrisa irónica sé que no es una pregunta así que automáticamente asiento. Y me dispongo a volver a la fiesta cuando él me susurra algo nuevo para mí:

– Realmente es una lástima que te hayas enamorado de esa chica, podría destruirte de mil formas posibles, ¿sabes? –Arqueo una ceja, ¿de qué habla? El que me destruye es él al venderme, no, Annie, ella hace lo contrario.

Me reconstruye, me mantiene a flote.

Siempre.

Regresar a la fiesta se me hace urgente a partir de ese momento. Ayudar a Annie, sostenerla hasta que le permiten irse y volver a casa conmigo.

.

En el distrito cuatro nos reciben unos gritos suaves, los de los pocos que esperan ver a la Annie de antes de los juegos saludando. Ella intenta hacerlo, responderles mientras volvemos a nuestro hogar. A su casa de la aldea de los vencedores para prepararnos para la fiesta del alcalde, cuando, repentinamente, su mirada se queda fija.

– ¿Annie?–Le pregunto extrañado, está ausente, demasiado. Sobrecogida por un ambiente que por un momento me suena familiar, el mismo ambiente que me recorrió cuando, al regresar de la Gira, vi que mis padres ya no estaban esperándome allí.

El ambiente triste y aquel olor.

Sangre...

La misma sangre que ahora mi novia observa fijamente, la sangre llevándola a un camino, una persona tan familiar como obvia.

– ¿Mamá? –Pregunta Annie sobrecogida, parada, errática. observando como la mujer que le dio vida yace en un charco de sangre, con una herida casi idéntica a la que dicen que dio muerte a Thalía...

Y entonces cuando Annie chilla, enloquece hasta el extremo de romper todo en la habitación, llorando, culpándose de mil formas posibles hasta agarrar lo más cortante que encuentra, el trozo de un adorno roto de su casa de vencedora, una bola de cristal, entiendo lo que me quiso decir el presidente.

Porque verla enloquecer, destruir cosas, desatarse, no es algo nuevo para mí, pero lo que hace ahora, intentar suicidarse ante mis ojos, sí.

Y no puedo permitirlo. No puedo perderla de ningún modo.

Así que, de nuevo, reacciono, por ella, su vida, detengo sus manos antes de que ocurra lo inevitable...

– ¡Déjame! –Me suplica ella, rota. –Todo esto es por mi culpa. Porque estoy aquí viva, condenándote. Todo esto sería mejor si estuviera muerta. Entonces no sentirías la obligación de estar con nadie por mí.

 _No sentirías la obligación de estar con nadie por mí..._

Las palabras me traspasan como una daga. Destrozándome por dentro y, por un momento, me siento caer.

– Annie yo...–Articulo intentando hacer fuerza, obligarla a soltar su arma. –No puedo. Si tu no estás, ¿qué queda de mí? Tal vez tú seas la razón por la que les hago caso siempre. Pero también eres la razón por la que sigo aquí, vivo, luchando. De un modo u otro. No puedes irte, ¿entiendes?–Ella me mira y asiente. –Puedes refugiarte en tu mente cuantas veces quieras, enloquecer, ... Lo que sea que te mantenga viva. Pero, definitivamente, no puedes irte de mi lado, no lo soportaré.

Annie me observa tan dubitativa como decidida, hay un brillo distinto en sus ojos, un brillo que no culmino de ubicar, es como si la última pieza de cordura que había en ella se hubiese roto.

– Entonces haré lo que sea para estar junto a ti, Finnick. Para siempre. –Y, en un instante la tengo entre mis brazos, agarrándome como si por ello pudiese resguardarme. – No importa el precio.

 _No importa el precio..._

Eso fue lo que debió levantarme sospechas, su juramento. Sin embargo, desde entonces, yo en lo único que soy capaz de pensar es en que el mejor modo de mantenerla viva es estar junto a ella para siempre.

Pero no es que pueda rechazar de nuevo a mis amantes, esa opción se me negó desde que me enamoré de ella. Desde que la salvé... Ella es mi único punto débil. La única persona que me puede destruir y reconstruir a voluntad en un solo ataque, un suicidio y todo habrá acabado más pronto que tarde. Ahora lo sé.

Sé que en el momento en que ella muera no tardaré mucho en seguirla.

Y, por aterrador que parezca, la idea no me causa dolor.

La muerte junto a ella me parece una libertad tan buena como la que me prometieron los rebeldes si seguía sus planes.

Y, sin embargo, es tan egoísta... No puedo hacer eso, no puedo abandonarlo todo de un paso, no es lo que querría Sean de mí. No, definitivamente, no.

Él querría que luchase por él, ella, y todos los niños que sufrieron o perecieron por los juegos y todavía lo harán si Annie y yo abandonamos este mundo.

Y después de lo que pasó, de todo lo que sufrió desde que los abandoné a él y a Annie por salvarles la vida, creyendo ingenuamente que no les tocarían así, siento que se lo debo.

Así que cuando Annie se presenta en mi casa, pidiéndome algo imprevisto, acompañarme la próxima vez que vaya al Capitolio, dejarla ayudarme a su modo, no vacilo en aceptar.

No vacilo en cambiarlo todo.

Al igual que lo cambié todo al sacarla de los Septuagésimos Juegos del hambre. Desaté lo inevitable.

Su locura y mi perdición.


	11. Capítulo 10: Fantasía mortal

Y aquí está, al fin, el Capítulo del mes, con Annie cruzando la franja de la locura y Finnick lidiando como puede con ella y las sospechas que rondan en su mente. :)

 **Capítulo 10: Fantasía mortal**

* * *

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Rojo.

Fue lo que me invadió al ver mi madre asesinada, el rojo de mi mente y las ganas de terminar con todo. Suicidarme y matar a Finnick de un salto y así terminar con esta tortura de una vez.

Pero él me lo impidió.

Detuvo la solución más rápida para que estemos juntos, dejándome con una sola opción.

Seguir matando, resarcirme solo por lograr mi objetivo, eliminar rivales hasta que todos renuncien a estar con él.

Por eso me presenté en su casa aquel día. Por eso estoy aquí ahora, de camino al Capitolio, con él…

– ¿Estás segura de esto?–Me susurra Finnick, abrazándome en el tren–¿Realmente podrás resistir el saber que yo..?–Finnick traga seco, incapaz de continuar, sé en lo que piensa, lo que le dije en el Capitolio, que me volvía loca no tenerle. No es una mentira, me vuelve loca no tenerlo para siempre junto a mí, solo por ellas.

– No estoy segura. –Murmuro, temblando entre sus brazos. –Lo único que sé es que verte sufrir así, solo, no me gusta. Que no paro de envidiar a Cashmere por estar junto a ti, aliviarte. A mi también me gustaría. Sé que no soy ella, que no puedo comprender lo que estás sufriendo por mí, porque no lo he vivido, pero aun así yo… Yo. –Me lanzo a llorar entre sus brazos. – Quiero hacer algo Finnick, lo que sea, ¿tan difícil es de entender?

– No. –Dice él, convencido de que solo vine a apoyarlo. –Al contrario, es un enorme sacrificio, es solo que…– Lo corto de nuevo, sé en qué está pensando.

– Tienes miedo lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. –Afirmo, segura de mí misma. –Estoy bien y lo estaré mientras siga teniéndote entre mis manos. Y ya lo hago, ¿no?

Le guiño un ojo esperando despertar sus recuerdos, su confesión en el Capitolio, él asiente.

– Sí. Siempre. –Dice sosteniendo mis manos antes de besarme. –Muchas gracias por esto, Annie.

Gracias por esto…

Sus palabras me llenan de valor, emoción y amor. Lo necesito, definitivamente, necesito tenerlo junto a mí para siempre, ¿por qué nadie lo entiende?

¿Por qué se empeñan en alejarlo de mí? Depositarlo entre otros brazos que él acepta solo porque siga viva. No es justo.

Por eso debo hacer algo. Matar, destrozar, lo que sea con tal de tenerlo a mi lado para siempre. Y ya que no soy Sean, ya que no puedo lanzar una revolución, no me queda otra solución que ésta.

– Por cierto, –Pregunto a Finnick, volviendo a la realidad, me siento en una nube junto a él. – ¿Como conseguiste convencerles de llevarme? – Él se ríe.

– Fácil, preciosa, Sean me dio una idea maravillosa en tus juegos. Conseguir algo a cambio de mi labor, un beneficio. Secretos.

–¿Secretos? –Interrogo. Recuerdo que cuando era joven Finnick siempre se las arreglaba para conocer todos los secretos de su alrededor y utilizarlos para ayudarnos a Sean y a mí.

Algo muy útil.

– Exactamente Annie. – Me susurra. – Secretos que me permiten manejar a otros para conseguir mis objetivos. No al presidente, obviamente, es demasiado listo, pero sí a otras personas poderosas. Tranquila, Annie, todo saldrá bien.

.

Todo saldrá bien.

Es a lo que me aferro ahora y después, cuando, luego de que me ordene mantener la misma distancia prudencial que hicimos en la gira, un flash lo asalta.

–¡Sonríe!–La voz proviene de un chico de dieciocho años, arqueo una ceja ante la forma en que observa a mi novio que posa con una brillante sonrisa, como si fuera una especie de Dios. No culmina de gustarme.

Espero otra foto al bajar, pero el chico me ignora completamente, todavía admirando a Finnick. Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y él, aunque arquea una ceja, confundido, no vacila en partir y dejarnos en paz.

Sacudo la cabeza y lo dejo estar, desde que murió mi madre hay algo nuevo en mí, soy incapaz de sentir nada, incapaz de afligirme. Es como si estuviera vacía.

Hasta que Finnick me sonríe y me siento revivir, no sé por qué pero su amor parece ser lo único que despierta algo en mí.

Mejor, pienso, cuanto menos me inquiete por otros que no sean él, menos vacilación tendré al matar. Podría incluso disfrutarlo.

.

–Estos días van a ser algo ajetreados. –Me explica Finnick, cuando llegamos al hotel. –Tengo varias citas: Ellia–La enferma, como no. –Úrsula y Sharik. –Arqueo una ceja, ¿soy yo o ese es un nombre de hombre? –El fotógrafo de antes. –Informa ¿Qué? –Debo reconocer que me sorprendió un poco verlo ahora, porque tenía otra idea de él. Pero en fin. –Se encoge de hombros, como si nada. –Como sé que esto te va a ser duro. Intentaré reunirme con ellos lo más lejos posible... –Desconecto a mitad de su monólogo reteniendo sólo lo más básico sobre sus "clientes". Edades, constitución física y residencia. Al parecer Ellia será la más sencilla no solo por lo que ya sé de ella sino que vive cerca. Para los otros me tocará seguirlo, ser discreta, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿no lo era ya cuando ayudaba a Sean? Es aplicar lo mismo.

–¿Entonces al único que no conoces es a él? –Pregunto refiriéndome al chico. –Qué extraño… –Pero él ríe, quitándole importancia.

–No tanto, no es la última vez que quedo con gente que no conozco de antemano. Sus padres fueron quiénes me contrataron como su regalo de cumpleaños. –Lo dice con voz monótona y distante. –Dicen que está obsesionado con mi persona, para mí no es nuevo, varias de mis clientes lo están. Pero como mi norma principal es no estar con quiénes no me ofrezcan un secreto, pues es imposible que me conserven. Hasta la fecha, Ellia es quién aguantó más.

–Resumiendo que la enferma está llena de información. –Finnick me mira alucinado por mi denominación, ¿qué pasa? –Perdona, pero ya es bastante duro saber que debes soportar el toque de otros, como para que, aun por encima, te traten como un objeto. –Nada más oírme él hace una mueca. –¿Regalarte?, ¿en serio?–Ruedo los ojos, nada contenta. Cada vez que oigo más sobre esa gente más la odio. Finnick suspira, abandonándose sobre la cama de nuestra habitación.

–Lo sé, crees que puedes soportarlo, que quizás no sean tan malos hasta que te sorprenden. No en vano me negué la primera vez, pero el quedarme sin padres fue mucho para mí. De no ser por Mags habría hecho una estupidez. Realmente admiro tu fortaleza, Annie.–Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada.

–No lo hagas, perdí a Sean y enloquecí, luego a papá y de no ser por ti estaría muerta ¡Eso no es valor!–Me tiendo a su lado agarrándolo, fuerte. –Eres lo único que me queda así que pienso mantenerte entre mis brazos lo más posible. –Finnick me sonríe con dulzura dejándose acunar. Disfruto de él hasta que me toca dejarlo partir. Hora de actuar.

.

Me dirijo al armario donde guardé mis cosas, intentando pensar como imagino que lo hacía Sean en sus incursiones al edificio de justicia y otros batimentos controlados por el Capitolio. Cada sistema tiene su punto débil, cada persona también.

Y la clave para ganar está en descubrirlos todos y usarlos a tu favor, sin pensar. Algo que no me paré a hacer hasta ahora. Manejar a Finnick me será difícil pero todo lo vale con tal de conservarlo a mi lado.

Así que lanzo mi plan, un mandala, una nota, un lugar donde según él estaré. Sparkly Lane, la zona donde vive Ellia Novoa.

Al parecer la mujer es entrañable y dulce, incluso de presentarme así en su casa no sospecharía nada.

Rosa, azul, gris, los colores fluyen por mi mente como un vendaval, todavía recuerdo el día en que me explicó el significado de las formas y colores. Algo bueno hasta que empecé a soñar y relacionarnos con pesadillas y amantes. Ahora estoy perdida, pero él no.

Él todavía verá lo bello de mis creaciones, al igual que el Capitolio.

Son un señuelo perfecto.

Cuando termino, agarro mi cuaderno de dibujo y lo guardo en una mochila tan oscura como mi capa. Fundirse entre la noche es sencillo. Encontrar aquella casa también.

Lo no tanto es esperar, no pensar en lo que hacen él y ella dentro. Busco un lugar iluminado y me pongo a dibujar algunos de los edificios grandes que usé para ocultarme. Servirán.

Cuando culmino uno de casi setenta pisos es suficiente, mis juegos, los colores, todo se relaciona y entrelaza conmigo. Llevo los zapatos adecuados para no hacer ruido, al igual que mi ropa. Esta mujer es tan inocente que no tiene seguridad, aunque, ¿quién lo haría para recibir un codiciado vencedor? Cada error nuestro lleva a una muerte, mi problema y ventaja es que solo me queda él.

Solo me importa él.

Nadie más.

Cuando llego al pasillo tengo que ocultarme en una habitación para no cruzarme con Finnick, que ya culminó. Hasta que enciendo la luz no advierto que es un baño.

Un baño con una bañera tan grande como es la enferma.

Sonrío un poco, al parecer Finnick actúa de forma diferente una vez acostado con sus amantes. Huye como un ladrón, rápido y seguro, asqueado incluso. No me sorprende, lo que le hacen es horrible.

Llevo desde sé de Ellia soñando con matarla con agua. Ahora podré cumplir esa fantasía.

.

– ¿Finnick, ya te fuiste?–La forma dulce en la que se dirige a mi novio me hace temblar, rabiosa. La bañera ya está llena, ahora falta el señuelo, música y sales de olores dulces. – ¿Finnick?

Nada más oír los pasos de ella, sé que toca ocultarme y apagar la luz.

– Al parecer ya no está. –La mujer suspira de una forma que me pone más que enferma. Enciende y apaga luces, despreocupadamente, intrigada y fascinada, hasta que se detiene.

– Me preparó un baño antes de partir, ¡qué dulce!– Hago una mueca, lo dulce está prohibido para mí, me hace pensar en Sean y no me puedo permitir eso.

No puedo permitirme recordarlo ahora, su cabeza rodando hasta mis pies, menos sus opiniones.

Curiosamente, por más que odiara a muerte al Capitolio desde que Giannira murió, se negó a matar sus agentes intencionadamente. No quería ser cruel, sólo igual de decidido.

Igual de dispuesto a todo por conseguir sus objetivos.

Como yo.

– Todo esto es por ti, Finnick. –Repito la misma frase de mi sueño antes de aplicar mis manos enguantadas sobre los hombros de la recostada mujer. Sumergirla y así cumplir mi fantasía mortal.

* * *

.

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

Enferma…

El apelativo con el que mi novia nombró a Ellia, junto a esa forma fría de observar al fotógrafo, comienza a atormentarme por una razón que no alcanzo a comprender.

Me da miedo.

La pregunta es, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué me inquieta la actitud de Annie con el Capitolio? Ciertamente, es preocupante, pero no es que debiera sorprenderme después de lo que ocurrió.

La muerte de su madre…

Me he negado a pensar en ello, la forma en que el presidente debió de castigarla por lo ocurrido en el diez, a pesar de darme a entender que no iba a hacerle nada.

Me hace sentirme idiota por esperarme algo diferente de él.

Como si no lo conociera lo suficiente, una negativa y mató a mis padres, unos gritos y cayó el padre de Annie. Dos errores, dos muertes. Es así como juegan con nosotros, debería estar habituado.

Pero, incluso así, sigue habiendo una parte de mí que busca un atisbo de humanidad en quiénes nos dominan. Comprenderlos. Con Ellia y varios de mis clientes lo conseguí, pero ese hombre es obvio que no posee más que maldad.

Maldad.

Lo mismo que me pareció notar en Annie al insultar a Ellia o mirar a Sharik, no, algo peor.

Es como si ya no los considerara personas.

Al contrario que yo.

.

Observo a Ellia que duerme a mi lado, confundido, intentando ver qué hay de malo en ella, independientemente de la forma en que me usa. Cuando supo de la muerte de mis padres se sintió horrible, me pidió perdón mil veces.

Mejor todavía, me concedió un poder increíble, negándose a comprarme hasta que yo lo permitiera, insistiendo en que no quería hacerme ningún mal. Que me quería, me amaba, me deseaba, y por ello podría esperar lo suficiente.

Fue lo que me hizo aceptarla no mucho después de mi ruptura con Cashmere, dejarme envolver por su "cariño", aunque no supiera corresponderle. Necesitaba alguien que me aliviara, que me tratara con dulzura y Ellia fue la primera persona del Capitolio en hacerlo. Intentar curar las heridas del amor perdido.

Amor.

Lo que me ata a Annie Cresta ahora, impulsándome a aceptar cualquier cosa que venga de ella, ida al Capitolio incluida.

En el poco tiempo en que colecciono secretos nunca los usé, no mientras ninguno de mis amantes me provocara algún mal. Es una ventaja, una herramienta a aplicar para el auténtico asalto, cuando los rebeldes encuentren el símbolo que nos sabrá liberar a todos. Una esperanza para no culminar dañado de forma irremediable como otros rebeldes. Sobre todo ahora que sé que si Annie muere voy detrás. Es obvio que si el presidente descubre mi doble juego ella será su objetivo, no yo.

Y ya bastante sufrí al verla en la arena, por su propia voluntad, como para permitir que él o nadie la toque de algún modo.

Sin embargo, cuando me llamaron del Capitolio, no pude evitarlo. Annie quería acompañarme, yo no me sentía capaz de abandonarla tras verla intentar suicidarse. Tenía miedo de que lo volviera a hacer y no sé si Mags podría detenerla.

Sacudo la cabeza, debo apartar el asunto de Annie de mi mente, el hecho de que parece haber cambiado por completo desde que su madre murió. No puedo hacerle nada, lo sé. Annie dejó de ser una persona normal desde la muerte de Sean, enloqueció de tal forma que cada herida, ya sea física o emocional, la hace reaccionar de forma imprevista.

Y ahora está simple y llanamente rota.

Salvo cuando está conmigo…

Me levanto de la cama de la casa de mi compradora, con cuidado de no despertarla. Siguiendo mi protocolo habitual, partir una vez todo terminado, tengo mi secreto y ella su rato de intenso placer.

Últimamente Ellia me estuvo pagando con secretos de otros, no es que me importe, al contrario. Cada confidencia ajena es una posible puerta a mi auténtico objetivo, el presidente, una peculiar forma de dominar el juego en el que me envolvió desde que salí de los Sexagésimo Quintos Juegos del hambre.

Tener ventaja sobre él sería fantástico.

Pero, por ahora, aquello es un sueño que no puedo alcanzar.

.

– ¡Annie, ya llegué! Iré tomar una ducha y luego seré tuyo hasta la próxima cita. –Son las primeras palabras que pronuncio nada más llegar a nuestra habitación de hotel. No obtengo respuesta.

Arqueo una ceja, ¿qué extraño? ¿No habrá salido por el Capitolio por su cuenta? En su estado le sería fatal.

Y sin embargo, lo que me dijo.

" _Estoy bien y lo estaré mientras siga teniéndote entre mis manos. Y ya lo hago, ¿no?_ "

Sí, me tiene, fui suyo desde el momento en que me enamoré de ella. Y si eso es lo único que necesita para estar cuerda entonces no debería inquietarme.

– ¿Annie?–Vuelvo a llamar, confuso. En definitiva, no está en la habitación, en su lugar me recibe el viento propagándose desde la ventana, intentando llevarse algo que mis manos atrapan al instante.

Una página arrancada de su cuaderno de dibujo, un mándala.

Lo observo, curioso, intentando deslucir su significado. Un círculo, lo cual quiere demostrar lejanía pero seguridad. Triángulos, relacionados con el agua y sobre todo azul. Azul, rosa, gris y morado. Serenidad, paz, calma, altruismo, amor al prójimo, idealismo incluso. Y algo escrito detrás:

" _Finnick, si lees esto, es porque no te estoy esperando. Perdona, me tardabas mucho y para dejar de martirizarme por la razón de ello decidí dar una vuelta por Sparkly Lane ¿Sabes esos edificios luminosos que decías que llegaban hasta el cielo? Me gustaría dibujar alguno para ti. Volveré pronto_."

Volveré pronto.

Río ligeramente, en definitiva, llevarla no fue tan malo, si se siente capacitada para salir a dibujar. Disfrutar del Capitolio, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Cierro la ventana y voy a la ducha. Aquello es como un ritual tras cada amante, librarme de la "suciedad" con la que me llenan. De las sensaciones que he tenido que provocar, peor todavía, mis reacciones a sus toques y caricias…

Realmente es denigrante perder el control de tu propio cuerpo, dejándolo a merced de una persona distinta noche sí y noche también. De haber sabido que aquel era el precio por salir de los juegos, me lo habría pensado dos veces antes de proponerme conquistar al público porque aquel era el punto débil de los juegos del hambre.

Y, sin embargo, necesitaba tanto vivir…

Al igual que ahora necesito proteger a mis seres queridos, independientemente del precio.

El agua me llega como una promesa ilusoria de reconforte. Aquí, en el Capitolio, puedes conseguir que el jabón huela a lo que sea. Cuando salí elegido lo disfruté con cierta curiosidad, sobre todo los olores dulces y frutales que me recordaban a Sean y los pasteles que su madre nos ofrecía a Annie y a mí cuando lo visitábamos. Fue él quién me enseñó a apreciar las cosas dulces, sobre todo el azúcar.

Sean…

La razón por la cual salí vivo de los juegos del hambre.

 _"¿Estás seguro de que podrías sobrevivir a los juegos? Parece un sistema perfecto."_

 _"No seas ingenuo, Fin, los sistemas perfectos no existen. Cada uno tiene su falla, por eso mis planes salen tan bien. Las capto todas."_

 _._

Extrañamente, siempre creí que él saldría elegido antes que yo, al fin y al cabo era el más valiente de nosotros, el más reacio a las normas, la mayor amenaza para el Capitolio desde que se unió a los rebeldes. Annie y yo, en cambio, nos limitábamos a sobrevivir.

Sacudo la cabeza, buscando el olor a mar, lo único que me reconforta tras pasar otra vez por manos Capitolinas. Debo dejar de pensar en Sean, en el valor que tenía y yo no. Y adónde le llevó.

Ojala tuviera el coraje y la capacidad de poner fin a todo esto por mi propia mano. Sería más sencillo que esperar y, ciertamente, me haría sentir mejor.

Pero es imposible.

Así que cuanto menos piense en ello, mejor.

Termino la ducha y me planteo si debería vestirme y buscar a Annie cuando el ruido de la puerta me sobresalta.

No.

Ella acaba de llegar.

Y con ella mi verdadera fantasía.


	12. Capítulo 11: Jaula de amor

Cuando sabes que se te acumularán las traducciones pero te da igual porque ha pasado un mes y ansias actualizar XD

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Jaula de amor.**

* * *

 ** _Annie Cresta_**

Violeta.

El brillo violeta de las puntas del pelo negro de Sharik es lo primero que veo a mí regresar. Arqueo una ceja, ¿qué hace el chico aquí? Que yo sepa su cita con Finnick no es hoy.

Me escondo tras un edificio observándolo, tiene los ojos plantados ante la ventana, ya cerrada, de la habitación, como si quisiera registrar todo de ella. Por un momento temo que mi novio se halle allí, pero, al parecer, no salió de la ducha todavía.

– Acosar a una persona es de mala educación, ¿sabes?–Le llamo la atención, no muy contenta, no me gusta verle espiar nuestra habitación. Él se sobresalta, girándose alertado.

– A- A ti te conozco. –Articula. – Eres la vencedora de los Septuagésimos Juegos del hambre, Annie Cresta–Asiento con una sonrisa brillante.

– Premio, acosador. –Mascullo con una sonrisa maléfica. – ¿Sabes que el chico que espías es mi novio?–Pregunto, de no ser porque Finnick podría verme en cualquier momento ya lo habría matado.

Aparte, después de asegurarme de que la muerte de la enferma parezca todo menos intencional, tuve que tirar los guantes mojados. Privándome así de un buen oculta huellas. Sharik me observa como si estuviera loca.

– Finnick no tiene novia. –Dice pausadamente. Me río.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –Interrogo altiva. –Me viste bajar con él, ¿no? –Asiente, algo asustado. –¿Entonces?

–Entonces nada. –Me contradice, firme. –Finnick Odair no tiene novia, si la tuviera lo sabría. Lo sé todo sobre él–Aprieto los puños nada más oírle, la forma embelesada en la que lo dice, será posible, ¿qué se cree el tipo este? Nadie sabe más sobre Finnick que yo.

– Lo dudo mucho, Sharik –Me burlo, ampliamente. –En todo caso tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que charlar contigo, así que solo diré una cosa ¿Recuerdas el final de mis juegos? ¿Cuando hice una carnicería tras la muerte de mi compañero de distrito?–Él asiente, sobrecogido, nunca me sentí orgullosa de lo que hice tras morir Sean, fuese necesario para ganar o no. Pero si me sirve para aterrarlo lo usaré. –No me importaría hacerlo contigo si te acercas demasiado a mí Finnick, así que te recomiendo que no sigas espiándole en los días venideros.

Sonrío inocente ante su expresión de temor, antes de partir en dirección a la puerta. Espero que me haga caso.

.

El cuerpo casi desnudo de mi novio me recibe, al entrar en la habitación. Por un momento me quedo paralizada, casi cohibida. Él suelta una carcajada.

– ¿Disfrutando de las vistas, Annie?–Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada.

–Un poco. –Reconozco con una pequeña sonrisa. –Aunque yo que tú me vestiría antes de que te viese alguien. El fotógrafo ese estaba espiando la habitación hace un rato. Ahora entiendo lo que querías decir conque está obsesionado contigo. –Me asomo por la ventana, todavía con el rojo hirviendo en mi mente, quiero matarle, definitivamente.

– ¿Espiando?–Interroga Finnick, confuso, seguidamente suelta una risa. –¿Sigue ahí?–Las manos me tiemblan, a la par que niego, ¿por qué le divierte? No lo entiendo. –Pues entonces, relájate un poco, ¿quieres? Comienzas a asustarme.

 _Comienzas a asustarme._

Las palabras de mi novio suenan tan extrañas como nuevas, ¿asustarle yo? ¿Por qué? Suelto un suspiro.

–Perdona, pero no es lo mismo saber que debes complacerlos. Que escucharlos y ver la estúpida fantasía en la que te obligan a envolverlos. –Me invento rápidamente y él hace una mueca. Debo dejar de reaccionar como una psicópata. –De haber sabido que lo vería al regresar, no habría salido a dibujar.

Saco el cuaderno de la mochila, lanzándolo sobre la cama de tal modo que queda abierto, mostrando el primer edificio. Perfecto.

Finnick sigue su trayectoria como el pájaro curioso que es. Y en un segundo lo tengo distraído por mis dibujos.

Hago una mueca mientras le observo. Un pájaro enjaulado, eso es lo que es desde que ganó los Sexagésimo Quintos Juegos del hambre. Creí que al presentarme voluntaria lo liberaría, pero para lo único que sirvió fue para reforzar los barrotes. Debí quedarme en casa y dejar que Sean nos liberara a todos. Él siempre fue el mejor de este trío.

El único que desafiaba al Capitolio, independientemente del coste…

.

– ¿ _Estás seguro de esto?_ –Recuerdo que le pregunté la última vez que lo hizo. Estábamos ocultos en una de las cuevas marinas de nuestro distrito, estudiando los planes de las celdas. – _Si fallas podrían atraparte._ –Sean se rió.

– _¿Y ejecutarme a unos días de la cosecha?_ –Interrogó, mirándome como si fuese estúpida por si quiera pensarlo. Entrelacé mis manos con las suyas, aterrada, tres cosechas habían pasado desde que había comenzado a desafiar las normas y en ninguna de ellas había salido elegido. Estaba comenzando a pensar que no lo haría nunca. – _Sería provocar un motín._

Asentí, motivada por su sonrisa maléfica, aquel era el último golpe, la liberación de Maryan, la hermana del líder de los rebeldes. Sabíamos que en el momento en que lo hiciese el chico le concedería lo que quisiese y era demasiado evidente que quería Sean.

" _Ya que insistes en pagármelo...Podrías hacer algo si alguna vez llego a morir._ " Recuerdo que dijo mi amigo concentrando todo su carisma en su tono de voz " _Provocar una chispa, una_ _revolución…Puedo asegurar_ _me de que, esta vez,_ _no se_ _a_ _la última."_

Y no mentía. Sean me lo confesó no mucho después de su elección, cuando me atrapó en el vagón de tren para darme las gracias por presentarme voluntaria y me prometió que estos juegos iban a ser todo menos habituales. Sabía que no lo hacía por él, sino por Finnick, pero aún así le había proporcionado una ayuda muy valiosa. No comprendí lo que quería decir hasta que Finnick me habló de los distritos rebelados. Tres chispas de doce…

.

–¿Annie?, ¡eih!–Tardo un rato en notar que Finnick se ha levantado para abrazarme, preocupado. –Estás temblando, ¿qué te pasa? –Su cuerpo se aprieta al mío, llenándome de vida. Algo que necesito desesperadamente desde que mi madre murió. Dejar de sentirme como si ya estuviera muerta.

–Sean...– Murmuro al instante y él hace una mueca. –No dejo de pensar que si no me hubiese presentado voluntaria, él habría ganado los juegos y montado una revolución. Soy una estúpida.

Finnick niega con la cabeza.

– Ignorabas que él saldría elegido en su último año, dulzura. –Me recuerda, asiento tiene parte de razón. –Y, en todo caso, lo más probable es que o uno, no venciese, dos, lo destruyesen matándote, antes de permitirle hacer nada. –Lo miro algo asustada, ¿serían capaces? Dado que mataron a mi madre por dejar que descubrieran a Thalía, seguramente. –Lo malograste todo, Annie. Siéntete orgullosa.

" _Y puedo seguir malográndolo._ " Pienso para mí misma, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras apego mi cuerpo al suyo. Solo tengo que seguir matando.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, convenzo a Finnick para que demos un paseo por el lago de Lakeside, antes de su siguiente cita. Me asomo al agua de nuestra barca, contemplativa, aquello me recuerda la expresión desesperada de la enferma cuando la ahogué. Su lucha por intentar resistir a la fuerza de una profesional… Me pregunto cuánto tardará el Capitolio en descubrir su muerte.

Finnick me observa algo confuso antes de entrelazar su mano con la mía. Debió de notar que parecía todo menos normal en estos momentos. Igual no importa, la enferma ya está muerta y no creo que al acosador le quede mucho tiempo, tampoco.

Justo en ese momento mi móvil suena con un número bastante familiar. Mags.

– ¡Mags!–Sonrío feliz, alegre de escuchar la voz de la mentora de Finnick. – ¿Cómo está Schwarz?–Le pregunto por mi pulpo, por un momento pensé en llevarlo conmigo, pero sería todo menos adecuado para mi misión, así que le dije que lo cuidara en mi ausencia.

–¡Bastante bien! –Dice ella, relajada. –Creo que te echa de menos. –Río ligeramente, yo también.–¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Algún episodio?

– Ninguno. –Afirmo sin un ápice de duda. Noto que Finnick arquea una ceja, seguramente pensando en lo de ayer y me alejo de él. Me niego a dejarle contarle a la mujer sus temores, sería mi perdición. –Finnick sabe manejarme bien, tranquila.

Para más pistas, me pongo a jugar con el agua cristalina haciendo que él me observe tan sorprendido como maravillado. Perfecto.

– ¡Cierto! –Dice la mujer con una risa. –¿Qué tal está él? ¿Me lo pasas? –Estoy a punto de inventarme una excusa cuando mi novio recibe una llamada. Por un momento me inquieta que sea el presidente, pero me convenzo de que es imposible. Nadie puede asociar lo sucedido con Ellia conmigo, me aseguré de ello.

– Bien, pero acaban de llamarle al móvil así que no sé si...–Me acerco despacio hasta situarme tras él, solo por escuchar su conversación.

– ¡Espera, Úrsula! –Me tenso al instante, Úrsula es su tercera cita según me aseguró él, así que ¿por qué le llama ahora? – ¿Que Ellia qué?–Su expresión se convierte en una de auténtico horror. Lo miro alucinada, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se alegra? Si lo hice por su bien.

Todo lo hago por su bien.

Así que, ¿por qué reacciona como si la muerte de la enferma fuese algo horrible?

* * *

 _._

* * *

 ** _Finnick Odair_**

No hay palabras para expresar lo que sentí cuando supe que Ellia se había ahogado en su bañera, fruto de quedarse dormida dentro, no mucho después de su cita conmigo. Ella tan inocente, tan dulce, … No se merecía semejante accidente, definitivamente no.

La muerte por ahogamiento es horrible, lo sé por lo que presencié en los Septuagésimos Juegos del hambre. Quería que Annie viviese, era la mujer que amaba, lo único que me quedaba después de que decapitasen a Sean. No me importaba su estado mental, la reconstruiría. Pero nunca pensé que Thalía la haría vencer así…

" _Debía hacerlo, querido. La chica no parecía dispuesta a luchar después de la muerte de su compañero de distrito. Ahí encorvada, clamando tu nombre como la desquiciada que es. No entiendo por qué la quieres, definitivamente no._ "

Fue así como se excusó en su momento, aunque en su rostro era obvio que no se arrepentía de nada, ahogar niños para alguien como ella no era diferente de hacerlos matarse entre sí. Una diversión más. No habría salvado a Annie de no ser porqué le aseguré convertirme en su amante predilecto, si lo hacía, siempre a su disposición. Me hizo sentir fatal.

Al igual que me siento ahora porque Ellia sufriese el mismo destino.

– ¿Finnick? ¿Estás ahí? –Los gritos alarmados de Úrsula me devuelven a la realidad. Ella y Ellia eran amigas. Es natural que esté tan afectada como yo o más.

– Sí, sí–Me obligo a responder. Noto que Annie me mira más que incrédula. – Es solo que la noticia me sobrecogió.

– No me extraña, cariño. Si para mí resultó chocante no me puedo imaginar para ti. Os conocíais de tanto tiempo. – Suelta un suspiro, desolada, puedo imaginarla jugando con el cable de teléfono. – Escucha, en realidad te llamé para otra cosa, un detalle a comentar sobre nuestra cita ¿Sabes que últimamente mi marido anda muy ausente?

– Tengo constancia, sí. – Respondo de forma tácita. El marido de Úrsula siempre fue un hombre simple, encerrado en su trabajo, prácticamente la ignora, hecho que la ofusca.

– Pues tengo un truco para retenerle, me gustaría quedar embarazada, Finnick. Obviamente no le diría que es tuyo... – Siento que me paralizo ante lo que me pide y automáticamente mis ojos buscan a Annie, quién acaba de colgar su teléfono. Hay una parte de mí que siempre deseó que mi primer hijo fuese suyo, fruto de nuestro amor verdadero una vez que los rebeldes venciésemos la guerra. Ahora hasta eso me quitará el Capitolio.

– S-sin problema. – Me obligo a articular, no puedo negarme, lo sé. – Pero tendrás que pagar un alto precio. – Ella ríe.

– No esperaba menos, amor mío ¡Nos veremos pronto!– Son sus últimas palabras antes de colgar. Me dejo caer sobre la barca, me siento horrible, definitivamente. Annie no tarda mucho en ocupar el asiento a mi lado.

– ¡Mags te manda saludos! – Canturrea ella, alegre. – ¡Dice que echa de menos a su hijo favorito!– Intento reír pero la voz se me muere. – Finnick, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué te dijo esa arpía?– La forma en que nombra a Úrsula, como si fuera un monstruo, resulta más que aterradora, pero por una vez no tengo ganas de contradecirla.

No quiero hacer eso.

Pero, ¿acaso tengo elección? Es obvio que no.

Así que, más que desolado, le desvelo todo a Annie, sin advertir que con ello estoy cometiendo un error peor que el de llevarla al Capitolio.

Lo noto en su mirada, la forma en que sus ojos verde mar se ven recorridos por un brillo más que demencial y, por primera vez, siento miedo de lo que podría hacer.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde, incluso para llevarla de vuelta. No cuando soy yo el que necesita sus brazos para consolarme, sentirme libre y protegido, aunque solo sea por unas horas. No sucumbir…

* * *

.

– ¿Te gusta?–El velo con el que Sharik me cubrió los ojos, nada más acudir a aquel ático de Emerald Gardens, dónde me citó, es retirado dejándome una visión sobrecogedora. Una habitación suavemente iluminada, con paredes pintadas de azul, verde, y blanco. Me recuerda al mar de mi distrito, donde me encantaría estar, en vez de en esta jaula de luces y diseños artificiales, obligado a complacerle.

Tengo que pestañear varias veces para recordármelo. Quitarme la sensación de libertad y poder que me transmiten, no solo la habitación, sino también, el suave viento nocturno sobre nosotros. Elevo la mirada al techo, descubriendo una ventana abierta que ofrece un cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas. Justo en ese momento, el chico alto de pelo negro, cuyas puntas destilan de violeta entrelaza su mano con la mía, observándome con sus pupilas aguamarina de una forma tan curiosa como habitual en algunos de mis clientes. Una maravilla, eso es lo que soy para él, al igual que este lugar.

– Mucho. – Admito y él ríe. Al final, mi segunda cita resulta ser un auténtico encanto. Agradable, halagador, siempre dispuesto a complacerme. – Me cohíbe recibir tanta atención cuando se supone que el agasajado eres tú, ¿cuántos años cumples?

– Dieciocho. –Dice con una brillante sonrisa. – ¡Te lo mereces Finnick, eres mi mejor regalo! –Sonríe más que feliz, su última palabra me provoca una mueca y casi debo agradecer que me haya soltado para agarrar un plato lleno de pastelillos. Un regalo, eso es lo que soy, un objeto, tal como dijo Annie. Después de la petición de Úrsula estoy comenzando a creer que tiene razón en odiarlos, esa gente no conoce límites.

Y, sin embargo, Sharik...

Delineo al chico con curiosidad, su expresión estudiosa antes de coger una magdalena oscura recubierta de azúcar, buscándole algún defecto y no encuentro ninguno. Quizás yo sea su regalo de cumpleaños, eso no puedo negarlo, pero no es que me esté tratando como tal.

– ¡Prueba esto, Finnick! – Mi nombre suena como una caricia en sus labios, mientras me tiende el dulce. –Se los encargué a la pastelería más selecta del Capitolio especialmente, para ti ¡Te encantarán!– Lo cojo, algo extrañado, no estoy acostumbrado a que me traten así. Doy un mordisco y tengo que contener la expresión de placer que me recorre al saborear el chocolate y azúcar mezclados.

– Tienes razón, está delicioso. –Admito con una sonrisa nada forzada. –Me sorprende que conozcas tan bien mi pasión por el dulce. – Sharik vuelve a reír muy alegre.

– Lo sé todo sobre ti, Finnick. –Presume. Siento ganas de reír, sí claro, si lo hiciera tendría claro que lo que menos deseo es pasar la noche en su compañía. – Tu comida favorita, el azúcar, tu color, verde mar, tu criatura mítica, una Sirena, ... –Sigue enumerando detalles de mi vida cotidiana. En cierto modo, me sorprende, es como si me siguiera la pista desde que gané los juegos. Y, sin embargo, no es el último en hacerlo.

Pero si el primero en no actuar como si su sabiduría le concediese un privilegio, algo más que nuevo.

– ¡Vale! –Concedo riéndome. –Es obvio que eres la primera persona en hacer un retrato casi perfecto de mi vida. –Él me sonríe tan complacido que casi me da pena. – En cambio yo no sé casi nada de ti.

Deseoso de tomar el control, tumbo al chico sobre la cama, dominante. Veo que se enrojece de una forma más que cohibida. Perfecto.

– Así que dime Sharik. –Pronuncio su nombre como una caricia, a la par que llevo mis labios a su oreja. – ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

La pregunta suena en un perfecto y arrullador susurro, lo suficiente para estremecerlo. Él se paraliza unos instantes y aprovecho para entrelazar mis labios con los suyos, apasionado, pero expectante. Lo tengo en mis manos, definitivamente.

– ¿D-de verdad quieres saberlo?–Articula temeroso y yo asiento. Sharik será joven pero es obvio que sabe más de mí que cualquier cliente. Poco le ha faltado para mencionar a Annie. Necesito obtener algo de él para sentirme ganador.

– Supongo que no ignoras el movimiento que desató la estilista del compañero de distrito de Annie Cresta. –Asiento, intentando no mostrar lo tanto que me asquea ver a Sean reducido a poco más que un recuerdo. Lyra, su estilista, realmente se desvivió para verlo triunfar, peor todavía, intentó que la rebelión de los distritos cuatro y once se extendiera lo más posible por el Capitolio. – Ella era una buena amiga mía, que entró a la tienda de mi padre para esconderse de los agentes de la paz. Donde estaba yo, vigilando mientras mi padre acudía a un encargo del presidente, cuando la vi a mis pies, suplicándome algo, cualquier cosa que la librase de ellos. Estaba aterrado, lo que me pedía estaba más que prohibido. No podía ocultarla de la justicia, sin meterme en problemas. Al final le tendí un frasco de un dulce pero potente veneno que culminaría con su vida. Lo agarró, agradecida, y dijo que si me preguntaban fingiese que lo robó, antes de partir por la puerta trasera. Días después supe que se había suicidado en memoria de Sean Kingsley, el objeto de su amor.

.

Aquella historia me deja asombrado. No dudo de su certeza, yo mismo recuerdo el bullicio que armó Lyra tras la muerte de Sean, cuando me buscó para agradecerme las ventajas que le di. Yo apenas comprendía nada, estaba demasiado preocupado por la seguridad de Annie, tras lo que gritó, mientras hacía una auténtica carnicería en la arena. Entonces la mujer encendió una pantalla que mostraba los distritos cuatro y once rebelándose y los llamó las primeras chispas de doce. Haciéndome entender todo de golpe...

– Sabía que no te gustaría. –Dice Sharik, confundiendo mi expresión. – Lo siento mucho, Finnick. –Lo miro alucinado, ¿por qué se disculpa?

– Al contrario. – Digo. – Es algo más que valioso lo que ocultas, querido. –Comienzo a desabrocharle la camiseta pausadamente. –¿Tu padre posee más venenos de ese calibre? – Sharik ríe.

– Realmente tienes una curiosidad muy peligrosa, Finnick, aaah– El suspiro de placer que provoca mi lengua sobre su pecho, es suficiente para subyugarlo. – Ciertamente sí. Lo mejor es que ahora que soy mayor de edad tendré acceso a su negocio y con ello dinero para conseguir todo lo que quiera ¿Y sabes lo primero que pediré?

– Soy todo oídos. –Digo, tentador, y en un segundo, tengo al chico abrazándome de una forma más que posesiva.

– A ti, Finnick, para siempre. –Susurra. –Buscaré un modo de convertirme en tu cliente habitual. El único que mereces.

La forma en que lo dice, como si se tratase de un juramento, me da escalofríos, haciéndome sentir enjaulado. Sharik no es mala persona, pero, ¿acaso importa? Sigue sin ser alguien cuya compañía me agrade. Sigue sin ser Annie…

* * *

.

.

Nota: Las cosas se ponen crudas, ¿no? Aquí todos mueven ficha y hacerlo no siempre aporta buenos resultados. Nos leemos en el siguiente :D


	13. Capítulo 12: Sangrienta Sirena

Soy consciente de que me he tardado mucho pero con los estudios realmente no tuve ni la moral, ni el tiempo de escribir. También quería equiparar la historia a la traducción, pero recién decidí que me daba igual. No me gusta tardar tanto, menos obedecer a cierto tipo de normas, ya que escribo y publico para divertirme. Por ello, a partir de ahora, mientras tenga tiempo y ganas de actualizar lo haré. :D

Os dejo el Capítulo :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Sangrienta Sirena**

* * *

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Rabia.

Fue lo que sentí cuando Finnick me confesó lo que le había pedido la arpía. Rabia, locura y las ansias de hacerla sufrir por el dolor que noté en los ojos azul mar de mi novio.

Una locura que creo que él noto.

Pero igual es demasiado tarde para que me detenga. Ya no puedo controlarme.

Y ahora con la nota de Sharik.

" _Annie, no tenemos porque enfrentarnos ahora. Los dos tenemos el mismo objetivo, Finnick Odair. Podríamos aliarnos para eliminar a la competencia y luego que gane el mejor. Tú tienes la sangre fría y yo los medios para que parezca todo menos intencional. Si te interesa reúnete conmigo en esta dirección..._ "

La releo tan confusa como rabiosa, ¿en serio me está pidiendo ayuda para conservar a Finnick para sí? Ese chico está loco.

Casi tanto como yo.

Y, por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, el asunto me resulta más que excitante.

Camino por el jardín al cual me citó, curiosa. Anoche fui incapaz de esperar a Finnick despierta, menos pude acudir a matar al acosador. Me quedé dormida y cuando desperté, a causa de unos golpes a la puerta de nuestra habitación, estaba en la cama con él, dormido y abrazado a mi cuerpo.

De no ser por el papel que vi en el suelo, no me habría levantado. Aquella nota. El chico ha sido astuto, aunque debo admitir que el más astuto fue Finnick.

Probablemente llevado por la desesperación, las ansias de alargar el tiempo hasta su cita fatal, estuvo todo el día conmigo. Me llevó a lugares tan hermosos como Candyfloss y Wintertown, mostrándome maravilla tras maravilla. Haciéndome sentir como una diosa a la que él estaba encantado de servir. Las mínimas reticencias que tuvo fueron las obligatorias por su rango de codiciado vencedor. Tratándome como su amiga cuando veía gente que pudiera reconocerlo y como su novia cuando no. Me hizo sentir más amada que nunca.

Hasta su cita con la arpía, momento que aproveché para acudir a la mía con Sharik. Necesito eliminarle del tablero, no me gusta su forma de observar a mi novio, de perseguirle. Menos su mensaje. No sé qué le hizo Finnick anoche, pero debió ser suficiente para convencerlo de iniciar una guerra que no podrá ganar.

.

Me acerco a una hermosa flor azulada, cuando su voz me detiene. Este jardín está tan iluminado como si nos hallásemos en pleno día y no al atardecer. Con el cielo anaranjado brindándome una visión tan exquisita como lo será este instante.

–Yo que tú no la tocaría, su veneno podría matarte en segundos. –Sharik se halla tras mía, armado con un cuchillo. Hago una mueca, su revelación fue suficiente para traerme malos recuerdos, aquella pradera donde se produjo el banquete de mis juegos. En principio Sean no quería ir pero los vigilantes fueron muy astutos. Nos hicieron un desafío, si éramos lo suficiente ingeniosos para no sucumbir a la muerte tendríamos lo que más deseábamos. Mi compañero de distrito estaba confiado, en la arena Finnick le había proporcionado una ventaja sobre la vegetación, un juego que le desvelaba el secreto de cada planta. Solo tenía que seguirlo y pronto lo tendríamos todo para vencer. O eso creí cuando aparecieron los profesionales…

Sacudo la cabeza, apartando el rojo intenso de mi mente. Sharik parece estar disfrutando de verme perdida. Lo noto en sus ojos aguamarina.

–Me sorprende que conozcas de botánica. Creí que tu único pasatiempo era espiar a mi novio. –Pronuncio desafiante. Él ríe.

–Ahí está la razón por la que tú y yo nunca concordaremos. –Dice firme. –No importa lo que haga, Finnick, sigues considerándolo tu novio. Estás loca. –Me río ligeramente, mira quién habla.

–No eres el más indicado para hablar, ¿sabes?–Respondo sonriendo. –Prácticamente me has pedido una alianza. Ni que estuviéramos en los juegos del hambre.

–Eso es justo lo que quería que sintieras al llevarte a este lugar, Sirena. –Hago una mueca, Sirena, ese fue mi apelativo en los juegos desde que canté en el desfile. –Desestabilizarte un poco ya que prácticamente me amenazaste. –Las manos enguantadas me tiemblan y, para sentirme segura, saco el machete, que traje para la ocasión, de mi bolso. Él pestañea, observándolo asustado.

–Entiendo. –Pronuncio, solemne. –Eres más avispado de lo que creía. No solo sabes cosas sobre Finnick, sino también sobre mí. Esto será interesante. –Sharik ríe un poco, nervioso.

–Bueno. –Reconoce. –Siempre estuve atento a los titulares y noticias sobre mi amado.–El hecho de que lo llame mi amado me enrabia, pero me obligo a seguir escuchando.– Cuando supe que te estaba ayudando con tus males busqué información sobre ti. Lo que encontré fue tan decepcionante que creí que lo hacía por pena. No eras más que una pobre vencedora loca y suicida. –Dice con desprecio. –Sea como sea te hizo sentir tan especial que ahora lo crees tu novio. Estás loca, Finnick Odair no sale contigo, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera te ha tocado.

Son sus últimas palabras las que terminan de desatar la fiera que hay en mí. Este chico me saca de quicio, se cree importante solo porque mi novio haya pasado una noche con él. Lo odio, definitivamente.

Suelto un grito y me lanzo hacia él, presa de mi locura. Sharik da un salto, esquivando mi ataque. Sus manos tiemblan, pero parece dispuesto a defenderse. Lo noto en la forma en que alza su arma. Sí, definitivamente, esto va a ser más que interesante.

Un choque, dos, un salto, mis golpes se van haciendo más fuertes y certeros a medida que me acerco. Sharik retrocede, me acerca a unas flores cuyo perfume parece destinado a atenuar mis sentidos. A estas alturas ya es obvio que la petición de alianza no era más que un ardid para atraerme a su terreno. Enfrentarme… Me hace sentir como en los juegos del hambre, cuando agarré el premio estrella del banquete, una motosierra, y con ella maté a Fiona y todos los profesionales mientras acusaba al Capitolio de la muerte y desgracia de Sean. A cada golpe que doy más familiaridad obtengo, más locura y con ello más seguridad. Sharik tiene miedo, lo noto en su mirada, lo único que le da firmeza es el arma que sostiene su mano derecha…

Ligeramente sonrío, eso es lo que debo hacer, no matar, simplemente jugar y rebanar como en mis juegos. Le doy un codazo desestabilizándolo y levanto mi arma para seccionar su brazo.

Cuando lo consigo mi contrincante grita, incrédulo, y huye más que aterrado, sosteniendo su herida con la otra mano. Suelto una carcajada y lo dejo partir, luego recojo su miembro, limpiándolo un poco con un trapo, al igual que el suelo. Esto me va gustando.

– Shaaarik– Canturreo, mientras camino siguiendo la sangre que se extiende desde mi posición. – ¿Sharik?– Suelto una carcajada en el momento en que lo localizo. Está oculto tras unos arbustos que rompo de un golpe. – ¡Te encontré!

El acosador me observa tan aterrado como desesperado, intenta golpearme pero lo esquivo antes de serrar su pierna derecha, haciéndolo caer al suelo, temblando.

– ¿Sabes?–Le digo, excitada. –Nunca me había entretenido tanto matando así que te concederé un privilegio ¿Recuerdas el canto del desfile de mis juegos? –Asiente, confundido. –Podrás disfrutarlo mientras te destazo ¡Buenas noches, Sharik!–Ahora su rostro no muestra más que horror, se arrastra por el suelo adolorido hasta que logro cortarle la otra pierna. Su grito suena como música en mis oídos y lo tomo como señal para comenzar.

Un nota, dos, el canto de las Sirenas, del cual decían que llevaba a los marineros a su perdición, fluye de mis labios acompañado por los golpes de mi arma. Una Sirena, es aquello en lo que me convertí en los Septuagésimos Juegos del hambre. Lo mismo que ahora, una sangrienta sirena…

.

* * *

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

Desde que me convertí en vencedor no recuerdo alguna vez en la que no deseara morir. Sobre todo cuando perdí a mis padres, por negarme a ejercer de acompañante...

Me dejé derrotar por el arrepentimiento, apatía y tristeza hasta que Mags vino a mí, recordándome que no estaba solo, que todavía tenía personas por las que luchar. Poco después recibí la llamada de Cashmere y todo se me hizo más fácil.

Pero no por ello agradable. Tuve que alejarme de Sean, Annie, y demás amigos, despreciarlos y rechazarlos por protegerlos. Creía que estaría bien, que valía la pena hasta que escuché ese nombre en la cosecha de los Sexagésimo Sextos Juegos del hambre.

 _Giannira Anderson._

Conocía esa chica, era la compañera de clase de Sean y alguien a quién él disfrutaba de ayudar con las tareas. Pero también otra cosa, algo que no supe hasta verla en los juegos, la persona que él amaba...

Sean estuvo a punto de presentarse voluntario aquel día, sé qué lo retuvo, su condición rebelde. Pero la expresión de incredulidad y dolor de sus ojos fue suficiente para convencerme de ser mentor de la chica. Ya me sentía bastante mal por haberle traicionado, peor lo haría si la dejaba morir sin luchar por impedirlo.

Giannira fue una persona fácil de llevar, preciosa e inteligente, no le costaba actuar, saludar, mandar besos, … En el desfile lució un traje de ninfa que le proporcionó muchos patrocinadores. Pero para la entrevista tenía otros planes.

– _Y dime, preciosa._ –Le dijo Caesar, entonces – _¿Tienes algún novio en el distrito?_ –Ella negó.

– _Pero sí hay alguien que amo, mi compañero de clase, Sean Kingsley. Por él lucharé._

 _Por él lucharé._

Fue lo que me desarmó en aquellos juegos, su amor. Cuando llegó a los ocho finalistas los periodistas persiguieron a Sean hasta que consiguieron sonsacarle que le correspondía, empeorándolo todo de tal forma que, al verla arder después, realmente quise morir.

Perder a tu primer tributo es todo menos agradable, menos cuando eres tan joven y esperanzado, como lo era yo entonces. No me sentí bien hasta que mi distrito estalló, por culpa de Sean…

 _El chico sin miedo._

Fue aquello en lo que él se convirtió después, lo que siempre deseé pero nunca tuve el valor de ser, un auténtico luchador. Inicialmente la idea me aterró, temía perderlo, pero cuando me dijo a cada imprudencia que hacía el distrito lo admiraba más, recordé su teoría sobre la chispa que podría hacer estallar a todos los distritos y lo dejé estar. Si él creía poder conseguir algo así, ¿quién era yo para impedírselo? Al fin y al cabo, Sean era un genio, quizás lograse sobrevivir.

Lo hizo y demasiado bien, eso no puedo ponerlo en duda. Pero desde aquel día cambió, se volvió no solo más impulsivo, sino también, más decidido y manipulador. Dejó de importarle cosas como morir o manejar a otros para ganar. Valerse de los puntos débiles de todos solo por conseguir sus objetivos. Al igual que hace el Capitolio.

Realmente odié esa parte de él. La cual conocí en todo su esplendor en los Septuagésimos juegos del hambre. Sin embargo, a esas alturas, tenía tanta admiración en el distrito que hasta me dio esperanza. Haciéndome luchar por él y Annie, con todos los medios disponibles. Porque, a lo largo del juego, la tributo del distrito once no fue la única en creer que él podría cambiar algo, yo también. En cierto modo, estaba harto, cansado de jugar para nada, ellos dos estaban en los juegos, no podía perderlos. Annie era la mujer que amaba, Sean, una oportunidad de revolucionarlo todo. Por ello no podía elegir, hiciesen lo que hiciesen.

También quise morir cuando él lo hizo y Annie enloqueció, no me fiaba de que Thalía mantuviera su promesa. Pero entonces, Lyra me mostró lo necesario para no dejarme caer, las primeras chispas de la rebelión…

Y después Annie fue salvada.

Y tuve mis motivos para luchar.

Dejé de desear haber muerto a partir de entonces, no cambiaría nada, sin embargo, ayudar a Annie, recolectar secretos, quizás sí. Comprendí entonces que esa parte manipuladora que me contagió Sean en sus juegos no era mala mientras me diera alguna ventaja, una forma de dominar,…

.

Pero ahora, entre las sábanas de la cama de Úrsula, no podría desearlo más. Me cuesta creer que la primera vez que no me protejo sea obligada, habitualmente no ocurre, para los Capitolinos los vencedores somos un instrumento de placer. Engendrar con nosotros no entra en sus fantasías, les proporciona una carga que muy pocos ansían sin un fin concreto.

Como en el caso de mi compradora.

Sus ojos negros me enfocan envueltos en un éxtasis de placer. Hace rato que la noche cayó, pero no importa, la tengo en mis manos. Lo hice desde que me presenté en su casa de invitados en Wintertown, aceptando todas sus buenas intenciones. Mejor todavía, aproveché mi salida con Annie para averiguar lo necesario para más que cortejarla, embaucarla. Y no sin un fin.

La otra noche, escapar de Sharik se me hizo difícil, la forma posesiva en la que me agarraba, incluso dormido, me impedía salir de la cama sin despertarle. Pero, extrañamente, no se lo tomó tan mal como esperaba, no tenía secretos para retenerme, de todos modos.

Así es que me encontré a Annie dormida. No la culpaba, yo mismo estaba agotado, pero lo que había visto en ella al comentarle la petición de Úrsula me inquietaba. Temía que si hoy la descuidaba hiciese una locura con ella y por ello la perdiese.

Así que, ya que tenía que tejer un plan para mi cita con Úrsula, decidí salir con Annie por el Capitolio, ocuparla y a mí también un poco. Como me dejara martirizar por lo que me obligaban a hacer no conseguiría mi objetivo. Lo que me inspiró la cita con Sharik, no su secreto, sino otra cosa, el negocio de su padre y el hecho de que el día en que ayudó a Lyra, este había acudido a cumplir un encargo para el presidente...

Y Úrsula no es precisamente una persona insignificante para Coriolanus Snow, es la hermana de uno de sus rivales en las elecciones, hasta que murió, no mucho después de cenar con él.

Algo muy sospechoso ya que por aquel entonces las encuestas no iban a favor de Snow, precisamente.

– ¡Oh! ¡Finnick! ¡Realmente te estás esmerando hoy! ¡Que gusto!– Exclama Úrsula, suelto una carcajada que enmascaro bajo mi, ya tradicional, máscara de disfrute.

– Bueno, debía hacerlo dada tu petición. Un hijo merece ser engendrado con todo el amor posible. – No me gusta llamar a lo que hago amor, no lo es, pero es necesario.

– Cierto, querido, cierto. – Ella suspira complacida y extasiada, casi agotada pero feliz, hora de actuar.

– Escuché una historia muy interesante sobre tu hermano, dulzura. – Pronuncio con voz melosa. – En las elecciones del año Sesenta y siete estuvo a punto de arrebatarle el puesto a nuestro bien amado presidente. – Su cuerpo se tensa nada más oírme. – Sin embargo, una terrible indigestión culminó con su vida, una desgracia. – Es casi automática la forma en que sus ojos relucen en una expresión que conozco demasiado bien, ira, esta cayendo.

– ¡No fue una indigestión, Finnick! Fue un asesinato. – Susurra. Me aseguro de mirarla lo más incrédulo posible, antes de decir:

– ¡Imposible! ¿Quién le haría aquello?–Ella me observa como si no me reconociera, su furia aumentando, y casi es de prever lo que suelta después:

– El presidente, él… – Traga seco, algo asustada, si hay algo tan o más potente que el miedo es la ira. Lo sé porque era lo que despertaba Sean en mi distrito a base de actuar como un auténtico rebelde. – ¿Conoces la adelfa? Se trata de una de las plantas más venenosas conocidas. – Asiento, a la par que acaricio su cuello, y también una de las más hermosas del jardín de Sharik. – Ingerir cualquiera de sus partes produce diarrea, nauseas, vómitos, debilidad, y hasta la muerte. Lo mismo que sufrió él. – Sonrío un poco. – Y sus hojas se pueden disimular muy fácilmente...

– Interesante, preciosa, muy interesante. –Decido interrumpirla, es suficiente. – ¿Quién diría que una flor puede lograr tanto? – Río un poco. – Un hermoso secreto, por cierto. – Son esas palabras las que hacen que sus ojos me enfoquen con auténtica incredulidad y miedo. Lo hice, le arrebaté la oportunidad de decidir qué confesarme y, al hacerlo, obtuve justo lo que quería.

– N-No podrás probarlo. – Articula. – Yo misma lo intenté hasta que mi marido de disuadió de ello, para no culminar en la calle. – Suelto una auténtica carcajada, tiempo al tiempo.

– Nunca dije que pretendiera hacerlo. – Susurro, lo cual no es una completa mentira. No soy estúpido, solo sigo las pistas que me brindan mis clientes.

Y esta es una muy buena.

.

A pesar de mi victoria, la vuelta al hotel es todo menos agradable. No me gusta la idea de darle mi primer hijo a una Capitolina, quisiera reservárselo a Annie, mi Sirena...

Lo mismo que me encuentro al penetrar en la habitación. Las luces rojas, azules y verdes son lo primero que me captan, al igual que su canto. Lo que me hipnotiza…

Avanzo casi subyugado, no es la primera vez que siento eso, lo hice en el desfile de sus juegos. Escucharla cantar y sentirme perdido.

Lo mismo que siento al verla tendida en la cama, ataviada de un sujetador y falda con diseño de escamas arco-iris. Pestañeo, confuso, me siento como en un hechizo.

– ¿Annie?–Ella asiente, callándose más que ruborizada. – ¿Tú, como..?–Las palabras mueren cuando se levanta, entrelazando sus manos con las mías.

– Pensé que te gustaría. – Susurra. – Finnick, hoy me hiciste sentir como una princesa, quería compensarte.

– Ya veo. – Digo, las luces deslizándose sobre su cuerpo no me ayudan a razonar. – Annie...–Calla mis labios con un dedo al instante.

–Shhh. No digas nada. –Casi ordena. – Solo dejate envolver por una fantasía que desees, en vez de las que te mandan crear. Estoy lista. – Declara. – Sé que no es correcto, pero después de lo que debiste sufrir esta noche, creo que te lo mereces. – Sonríe nerviosa, pero decidida, desarmándome.

– ¿E-estás segura? –Articulo y ella asiente. – Tu primera vez con alguien como yo...–A cada asentimiento me siento menos capacitado para luchar. – Annie no sé si podré...–Agacho la cabeza, cuando te acostumbras a hacerlo por obligación es difícil recordar como es consentido. Entonces, ella, me sorprende, apretando su cuerpo escotado al mío y siento calor.

– No tienes porqué.–Susurra. –Debes lucir atormentado y asqueado por yacer con la arpía.– Sigue diciéndolo con frialdad, pero ya no me preocupa, mañana volveremos a casa. – Así que dúchate y lo hablamos después, ¿sí?–Me guiña un ojo y asiento, encerrándome en el baño. Preguntándome si la risa maléfica que oigo después es cosa de mi imaginación.

La ducha consigue todo menos apaciguar el calor de mi interior. La deseo, definitivamente.

Sacudo la cabeza, mientras lavo mi cuerpo, debo dejar de pensar en Annie de esa forma, no se lo merece.

– ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?–Pregunto, sentándome en el baño, una vez listo. Encuentro algo, protección, una señal antes de que su canto me envuelva de nuevo.

Automáticamente me incorporo, aquello no es juego limpio. Salgo para decírselo, cuando sus labios atrapan los míos.

Y, de nuevo, me siento caer bajo el influjo de la Sirena...


	14. Capítulo 13: Caída inminente

Estoy tardando mucho, lo sé, y aun por encima no doy traducido pero es que se me va la olla. de hecho creí que en este Capítulo Annie tenía toda una conversación generada por su locura que ansiaba cambiar y resulta que es en el siguiente. xD Os dejo uno de mis Capítulos favoritos. (Junto con el anterior y el de Sharik, entre otros)

 **Capítulo 13: Caída inminente.**

* * *

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Oscuridad.

La luz parpadeante de mi teléfono móvil me saca de la oscuridad en la que estoy envuelta. La misma en que logré envolver a Finnick anoche. Hace tiempo que las luces hipnotizadoras que utilicé para encantarlo se apagaron dejando paso a la oscuridad. Probablemente haya sido una locura poseerlo de esa manera, seducirlo… Sin embargo, no es algo que pudiera evitar.

No he podido evitar que las palabras de Sharik me marcasen " _Finnick Odair no es tu novio, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera te ha tocado._ " Aquel desprecio fue lo que me hizo desatarme hasta mi máximo nivel. Tenía parte de razón, mi novio nunca me ha tocado de la forma en la que lo hizo con él, de la forma en que lo tocan todos sus amantes. Nunca le di importancia por algo obvio, él me pertenece sin ello, siempre lo hizo. Pero esta vez, simplemente no pude controlarme.

No pude evitar envolverlo en una fantasía similar a las que, imagino, le obligan crear, una que él desease tanto como yo. No sé por qué lo hice, pero teniendo en cuenta su dulzura, el placer que me provocó con unos simples pero delicados toques, creo que valió la pena. Ahora lo tengo entre mis manos, definitivamente, en cuerpo y alma, como siempre soñé.

El aparato ha pasado de parpadear a vibrar, suelto un suspiro, como suene despertará a Finnick y francamente no me apetece, bastante frustración me crea tener que partir, no poder matar a la arpía, como para estropearle el sueño. Está tan hermoso durmiendo entre mis brazos…

Así que, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, decido soltarle, el susurra algo similar a " _Annie, mi Sirena_ ", pero no se despierta. Sonrío un poco, eso soy para él, una sirena desde que lo hipnoticé con mi canto en el desfile. Recuerdo que Sean se divirtió mucho con aquello, ya hacía un año que él había advertido las miradas ocultas que me echaba el que ahora es mi novio, aquellas que me hacían enrojecer.

– _Hay que ver, tantas amantes que tiene y apuesto lo que sea a que ninguna de ellas canta como tú, Annie._ – Me susurró, entrelazando su mano con la mía, entonces, y los gritos a nuestro alrededor se incrementaron. Los Capitolinos estaban emocionados de ver a los trágicos amigos del distrito cuatro, como nos llamaron poco después de mi entrevista, de que hablara a su favor…

Debía hacerlo, necesitaba un salvoconducto, una forma de captar patrocinadores y, hasta aquel momento, no la tenía. Ninguno de los dos la teníamos ya que yo tampoco podía hablar de Finnick en la entrevista, me traería problemas.

A Finnick y Mags no les culminó de gustar la idea, menos el que nuestros atuendos se iluminaran en agua y fuego después, cuando mi mejor amigo me abrazó, más que agradecido. Era prácticamente una invitación a juntarnos al final pero, ¿acaso importaba? Sean no iba a ganar los juegos, no importaba lo que hiciesen, se suicidaría antes de verse obligado a matarme. Él lo sabía, yo casi que también, por más que me doliese, los únicos que se negaban a aceptar lo evidente eran nuestros mentores.

Aunque, obviamente, ellos ignoraban lo que planeaba desatar mi difunto mejor amigo con su muerte…

.

Sacudo la cabeza, decidiendo contestar, es mejor que no piense en Sean ahora mismo, en todo lo que arriesgó por defender a los distritos, tanto o más que lo que arriesgo yo al matar amantes por conservar a Finnick. Somos similares.

– Seas quién seas, espero que sea importante. – Digo con acidez. – No sabes lo que interrumpiste.

– Lo es, señorita Cresta. – La voz que me responde me es más que familiar, el jefe de agentes de la paz de mi distrito, Shark.– Es sobre vuestra antigua mentora, Mags, tuvo un accidente recién. Nada más grave que un derrame cerebral que le impide hablar. – A cada palabra pronunciada siento el rojo de mi mente aumentar. – El presidente también me dijo que le recomendase tener cuidado con sus actos en los días venideros. Son las personas que más queremos las que nos destruyen. – Es casi automática la forma en que mis ojos se desvían a Finnick, al parecer el presidente ha vuelto al juego, y yo que creía que había aprendido algo de la preocupación extrema que me profesaba mi novio. No puede matar a Mags, ¿o sí? Finnick Odair sospecharía enseguida de su muerte y sin embargo…

– Y también las que nos reconstruyen. – Afirmo con una auténtica sonrisa sádica, pensando en nuestra situación. Bueno, todavía no ha muerto así que aún podía jugar un poco más, no iba a permitir que ni él, ni nadie, me apartasen de Finnick, jamás. – Muchas gracias por el aviso, agente.

Cuelgo el teléfono, observando a Finnick desolada, lo que haré no será de su agrado pero es necesario, necesito matar. Cojo el aparato y me pongo a jugar con los botones hasta que localizo la casa de la arpía. Aquello iba a ser mi último crimen, debía planearlo bien. Me levanto de nuestra cama intentando guiarme por la linterna de mi móvil, ser discreta, pero justo cuando abro el armario escucho su voz.

– ¿Annie? – Y una pequeña luz se desvela a mis espaldas, me volteo, alarmada, para encontrarme conque mi novio despertó, encendiendo la lámpara de su mesa de noche en el proceso. – ¿Qué haces? ¿Te encuentras… bien? – Titubea, alarmado. – Asiento, debo calmarme.

– Yo… No lo sé. – Respondo buscando un atuendo cómodo de pantalón y camisa blancos como la nieve de Winterton. – Me llamaron por teléfono recién, al parecer Mags tuvo un derrame cerebral. Creo que deberíamos volver a casa, Fin. – A la mierda la arpía y su aberración, no puedo matarla en su presencia de todos modos.

– ¿Qué? – Salta él, más que asustado. – ¿Está bien?– Asiento. – Annie...– No me lo pienso mucho antes de soltar todo y tirarme a sus brazos.

–Está bien, no lo está. – Reconozco en plena crisis nerviosa. – Apenas puede hablar, Finnick, me rompe el corazón. Necesito verla, ¡por favor! – Me estremezco y él no vacila en estrecharme con un cariño sin igual.

– Está bien, lo haremos. – Afirma. – Yo también necesitaré verla. Vete vistiendo, mientras me tomo una ducha. Gracias por esta noche, Annie, apropiada o no. – Me guiña un ojo, más que agradecido. Sonrío.

– Gracias a ti por no frenarme, Fin. – Susurro de forma bella, casi cautivadora y lo suelto no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, no me siento bien, definitivamente no, necesito matar a alguien. Me enfilo la ropa, unos guantes suaves de tela y cojo el bolso blanco donde guardé ayer, lo que se puede considerar como mi primer trofeo, aquella mano de Sharik envuelta en plástico y pétalos de rosa. También hay una planta sedativa que observo con pesar. Lo tengo todo salvo el tiempo. Suelto un suspiro y decido salir a esperar mi novio afuera. Necesito respirar hondo.

.

Pero nada más salir me encuentro con una sorpresa peor que aquella llamada, fuera, vigilando la salida del hotel, hay algo nuevo, dos agentes de la paz.

Arqueo una ceja, ¿qué hacen aquí? Dudo mucho que mi novio les haya llamado para vigilarme así que debió ser él.

Snow.

" _Sí, es una trampa._ " Me susurra Sean, en definitiva, estoy más que loca. " _Quiere capturarte_ " Bueno, loca o no yo ganaré esta batalla.

– Está bien. –Susurro. –Te dejaré guiarme, siempre fuiste el más inteligente de los dos. – El rojo de mi interior se hace fuerte, casi dominándome, a cada paso, cada tensión, lo siento ganar terreno. Lo cual es justo lo que pretende el presidente, que me delate solita.

No le dejaré hacer.

– ¿Algún problema, agentes? – Digo con mi sonrisa más adorable, desde atrás, comedida, tranquila con los recuerdos de las pocas veces que ejercí de distracción para mi mejor amigo guiándome. Siempre era adorable entonces, una pena que los juegos terminaran con todo.

Uno de los dos se vira, observándome confundido, es obvio que no se esperaba que actuara así, y asiente.

– Sí, señorita Cresta, ¿puedo preguntarle qué pretende al salir? El presidente nos ha dado órdenes directas de reteneros aquí. – Suelto una carcajada casi enloquecida.

– Entiendo, un lindo final, ¿verdad? – Afirmo. – O tal vez no. – Y determinada saco un cuchillo se lo clavo en el brazo para culminar en el suelo, con el arma a apenas unos metros de mi. El rojo se alza con la visión de la sangre, justo cuando el fusil del otro agente apunta a mi cabeza. Bien.

– No se mueva. –Articula este algo asustado, no hago caso y me levanto. – ¡No me obligue a disparar! – Suelto una carcajada casi histérica. Eso pretendo.

– Adelante. – Lo invito. – No hará más que empeorar las cosas. – Mi mano se dirige a mi bolso justo cuando escucho su voz.

– ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!

Finnick.

Mi novio se haya ya vestido tras mía, su rostro teñido por el pánico y la incredulidad. No pienso mucho hasta dejar lo que estoy haciendo y retroceder casi corriendo, invadida por el terror.

– Rojo. –Respondo frenética. – Finnick yo… Los agentes… Rojo. Lo siento, cada vez me es más difícil controlarme. – Finnick me observa, alarmado, y, al instante, me abraza, protector. Perfecto.

– Tranquila, Annie. – Susurra. – Inspira, expira. – Obedezco suavemente. – Todo saldrá bien, ¿me oyes? – Asiento. – Todo saldrá bien. – Justo entonces su mirada se dirige a los agentes, los cuales me fulminan con la mirada, el herido es el primero en hablar.

– Lo sentimos, señor Odair. – Se disculpa. – Pero no pueden irse. Órdenes directas del presidente. – Finnick arquea una ceja, confundido, finalmente asiente.

–Entiendo. –Pronuncia al fin, en ocasiones envidio su máscara tranquila, yo me siento frenética. –Volveremos al hotel entonces. –Me arrastra hacia atrás, comedido, pero una vez la puerta se cierra siento su máscara romperse de golpe.

–¡Será posible! – Estalla golpeando la pared, me zafo de él, fingiendo miedo. –Lo siento Annie. No pretendía... –Me mira arrepentido. Niego con la cabeza.

–Tranquilo, yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor estado ahora mismo. –Sonrío un poco y me acerco a la ventana para abrirla. Hay dos agentes más allí, cuyos puntos desprotegidos localizo enseguida. Unos dardos disparados por la cerbatana casera, que fabriqué ayer, y estarán dormidos. –En todo caso, ¿qué crees que habrá pasado? Esto no es normal, Finnick. –Él ríe.

–Y que lo digas. Habitualmente el presidente no se toma tantas molestias a la hora de encargarme otra cita. Una llamada y listo. Debe ser otra cosa. –Asiento, algo desolada, esto no le va a gustar, definitivamente no. Pero me niego a quedarme quieta esperando a que me capturen.

–Ya, ¿tú crees qué…?–Niega con la cabeza. –¿Por qué no? ¿Qué puede ser más grave que eso?

–Fui comedido, Annie. –Explica, en voz baja. –Aparte si fuera aquello ya estarías muerta, o Mags. Él no suele andarse con rodeos. –Me estremezco perceptiblemente, y que lo diga. Mi ventaja es que ahora yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a ello.

–Ya veo. –Digo alejándome de la ventana, el rojo va ganando terreno a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que me abruma. –Lo siento, Finnick.

Pero es demasiado tarde para retroceder, en el momento en que mi consciencia vuelve me descubro con la cerbatana entre mis manos y mi novio inconsciente.

Y sé que volví a caer ante el rojo...

.

* * *

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

–¡Señor Odair!–La voz de los agentes de la paz es lo primero que escucho al despertar ¿Qué ha pasado? Intento ordenar mis recuerdos, pero cuando lo hago, lo primero que siento es confusión.

" _Lo siento, Finnick._ "

Fue lo último que dijo Annie antes de sacar aquella cerbatana de sus ropas. Parecía tan distinta en ese momento, tan demente… Tanto que creí que estaba sufriendo alguna alucinación. No me extrañaría, la tensión de su cuerpo era más que palpable. Intenté acercarme, frenarla antes de que hiciera una locura, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando ella me disparó y me sentí caer en la oscuridad.

Algo que no comprendo, ¿con qué me confundió? Con nada dado lo que dijo, lo siento. Pero entonces cómo es que…? No entiendo nada.

–Annie... –Mi voz provoca un suspiro de alivio por parte de quién yace sobre mí. Uno de los agentes que vigilaban la entrada. El ileso.

–¡Está despierto!–Escucho que dice de una forma que me hace desear todo menos eso. –Tenía usted razón, señor presidente, la chica no se apropió de ningún veneno mortal. –Me incorporo nada más oír aquello, frenético ¿qué? El agente habla por un manos libres con el presidente. –Sí, sí. Phil mira su móvil, tal vez nos dé alguna pista de por qué dejó inconsciente a dos de nuestros agentes. Justo lo que me temía, ha huido.

–¿Veneno mortal? ¿Qué decís? ¿Dónde está Annie? – A cada frase que pronuncio siento mi tono más acelerado. Annie estaba mal, casi alucinando, me da miedo lo que podría hacer. –¡Necesito encontrarla!

–Y lo hará, señor Odair, no le quepa duda. –No sé por qué la forma en que lo dice me da mala espina. –¿¡Phil!? –El otro agente está aterrado, observando el móvil de mi novia. Noto que él también está en contacto directo con el presidente, esto no me gusta.

–¡L-lo siento!–Tartamudea el hombre. –Me temo que es demasiado tarde para la señora Aseya, la última vez que la vencedora consultó su móvil fue hace veinte minutos, y ya tenía localizada su casa. –Esas palabras activan mis recuerdos, la expresión demente de los ojos de mi novia al confesarle la petición de Úrsula. Y siento que sé perfectamente dónde está.

Y me aterra, definitivamente, podría perderla por eso.

–¿El plan B? –La forma cautelosa, casi aterrada con la que noto que me observa el tal Phil, es más que preocupante. –Entendido señor. –Cuelga justo cuando siento la mano del otro agente deteniéndome y advierto lo cerca que estoy de la puerta. Necesito detener a Annie, tal vez aún esté a tiempo.

–Lo sentimos señor Odair pero tendrá que acompañarnos. El presidente quiere verle. –Que extraño, para qué querrá Snow... Sacudo la cabeza, primero Annie, después él.

–¡No!–Salto alarmado, apartando mi brazo. –Usted no lo entiende, necesito encontrar a Annie ¡Solo yo puedo frenarla! –Y yo mismo me asusto de lo alto que suena mi tono. Llevo tanto tiempo sin negarme a sus peticiones que prácticamente había olvidado lo que se sentía, aquel miedo que me recorre al sentir los brazos del hombre agarrarme a la par que dice:

– Dado lo que le hizo lo dudo. – Nada contento. – En todo caso el presidente dijo que todo sería más sencillo, tanto para usted como para ella, si coopera. No es que podamos matarla ahora de todos modos. – Suelto un suspiro de alivio y accedo, quizás todavía tenga una oportunidad, si convenzo al presidente de que la necesito quizás la indulten. No imaginaba que, tras ver lo que vería hoy, lo último que desearía fuese eso.

.

Me instan a acomodarme en el interior del vehículo, que me espera a la salida del hotel. Busco algo entre mis ropas, una pequeña cuerda que utilizo para ocuparme en momentos de estrés, si quiero conseguir mis objetivos necesito tranquilizarme, no pensar en el peligro que corre Annie. Parece mentira que anoche estuviéramos tan bien, que nos acostáramos…

Nada más ella besarme mis defensas cayeron tan repentinamente que no pude hacer nada. Amor, deseo, pasión… Esos sentimientos crearon una esfera de placer que me cegó por completó, Annie estaba allí, preparada y a mi disposición. No podía ignorarla, menos luchar, a cada beso, cada caricia suya, me sentía más influido, envuelto, hechizado casi. Era como una sirena, bella y hipnótica. Intenté ser lo más delicado posible, tal como recuerdo que fue Cashmere conmigo. Y ella, Annie… Fue tan paciente como complaciente, algunas veces tuve que complacer clientes vírgenes, Sharik, de hecho, lo era, pero ella no era una cliente, era la mujer que amaba. Me esforcé en que saliera perfecto y lo conseguí.

Nunca, en todas mis noches de pasión, disfruté tanto…

Cuando me avisan de que llegamos la versión en miniatura del nudo de una soga me asusta, como Annie muera haré una estupidez.

.

– Señor Odair, permítame decirle que siento mucho el accidente de su mentora. – La bienvenida que me da Snow cuando penetro en aquella sala de visualización, donde me espera, me enfurece al instante. – ¿No cree que es una lástima que usted pague los pecados de otros? – Lo observo incrédulo, ¿¡Qué!?

– No le sigo, señor. – Articulo, confundido, y él sonríe.

– Lo hará ahora. – Asegura. – Phil, encienda la retransmisión. – El agente obedece, temblando, esto no me gusta. Pero al ver la imagen, el bolso de Annie, me quedo bloqueado.

– Siéntese señor Odair, por favor. – Invita Snow, despertándome, cuchillos, eso es lo que hay dentro. – Dudo mucho que pueda disfrutar el vídeo de pie. – Me señala la plaza a su lado, expectante, obedezco pero la visión de una mano tan humana como familiar me hace desear no haberlo hecho.

– Impresionante. – Susurra él, a mi lado, mientras yo me tapo la boca, aterrado. Su aliento huele a rosas y sangre, lo mismo que recubre aquel miembro, pétalos de rosa roja. Recuerdo que al resguardar a Annie de los agentes, creí oler algo similar. – Cuando la señora Hatherley me llamó notificándome la desaparición de su hijo me esperaba todo menos eso ¿Adivinas cómo culminó el resto de su cuerpo?

No contesto, la imagen de Sharik siendo rebanado vivo me lo impide. Justo para el momento en que escucho la voz excitada de mi novia.

– ¿Sabes? – Dice a la par que sus manos agarran las armas. – De no ser por Snow tanto tú como tu engendro os libraríais. Es gracioso.

– ¿Engendro?–Protesta una voz conocida, Úrsula. – Mi hijo no es un engendro, es la semilla de la concordia ¡Suéltame loca!–Ordena, Annie suelta un grito, rabiada, y lanza el cuchillo.

– Activen la otra cámara. –El tono complacido del presidente me da asco. – Quiero ver donde aterriza. – Y otra imagen aparece, mi clienta amarrada a una silla, justo cuando una raya cruza su mejilla.

–¡Falló! – Susurro aliviado, en voz baja. – ¿Por qué está así? –Pregunto viendo los arabescos color arco-iris de su vientre destapados. El rostro de Snow se ensombrece.

– Temo que la respuesta no os guste. – Responde, Úrsula ya no dice nada, procesando aterrada la distancia que había entre el cuchillo y su lengua. Me llama la atención el que su media melena lisa anaranjada, con flequillo, se halle recogida en dos moños trenzados, no es algo habitual.

– ¡Calladita, que estás más bonita! – Ordena Annie más que amenazante. – No me interesan tus insultos, sino tus gritos. – Y sonríe como una psicópata. – Lástima que todavía no se te note. – Expresa acariciando su vientre con la hoja del cuchillo. – Pero tampoco es que me pueda permitir esperar dado que pronto seré apresada y asesinada cruelmente ante mi novio. – La forma fría en que lo dice, nada más clavar el arma en el vientre de mi clienta, me hace voltear al presidente, asustado. – Así que toca asegurarme de que sufras mientras pienso cómo darle una trágica conclusión a esta historia. – Otra tallantada y un grito tan agudo que ansío tapar mis oídos, no lo proceso, definitivamente no.

– ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?–Articulo temeroso, imaginándome a Annie suicidarse tras matar a Úrsula y lo único que siento es dolor.

No puede hacer eso.

– Que hará lo necesario para tenerte para ella sola, Finnick. – Explica el presidente observándome con lo más similar a temor. – Esa chica está obsesionada contigo.

Aquello es suficiente para despertar mis recuerdos, aquel pasillo del centro de entrenamiento y su confesión: _Me vuelve loca no tenerte._

Ni en mis más crueles pesadillas me imaginé que significase eso, con cada cortada los gritos de Úrsula se vuelven más agudos y desesperados. Intento aislarme, pensar en lo que debí hacerle, pero es imposible, ni a mi peor enemigo, que casualmente está a mi lado, le desearía aquella tortura.

.

–Maravilloso. – habla Snow, satisfecho, nada más apagarse la pantalla. Me obligo a resarcirme ante ello, ni cerrando los ojos y tapando mis oídos pude ignorar el intenso sufrimiento de mi clienta. – Quién diría que la vencedora de los Septuagésimos Juegos del hambre esconde semejante secreto. – Esas palabras me provocan una ira tan grande como es la comprensión de los hechos, el accidente de Mags, los agentes, todo ello fue planeado.

– ¡Usted no tenía derecho!–Nada más escucharlo me levanto ansiando golpearlo. – Someterla a semejante tensión... ¡Es su culpa, ¿sabe?! – Increpo. – Annie es frágil, la mínima herida la desata y va usted y mata a su madre por un simple descontrol, ¡¿Qué esperaba?! – Nada más veo la expresión de Snow advierto el error que cometí, pero él se limita a decir, serio:

– La cual tenía una herida casi idéntica a la de la señorita Rivens, ¿nunca pensó en eso, señor Odair? – Lo miro incrédulo, ¿qué? – Creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que no desperdicio vidas sin razón. Puede que el diez estuviese descontrolado aquel día, después de lo que dijo Annie no me sorprendería, pero no le di importancia hasta que usted mandó a Hannah buscarla y la escolta terminó incinerada en sus manos.

Horror, eso es lo que me provoca aquella revelación, ni siquiera pienso en lo que intentó hacer Hannah antes, chantajearme, no lo justifica.

– También tengo mis sospechas sobre el accidente de Ellia, suman cinco. – Sigue hablando el presidente y la imagen que conjura mis ojos, Ellia siendo sumergida con fiereza, me asquea tanto que siento ganas de vomitar. Miedo, horror, culpa, todo ello me abruma tanto que no me sorprendería que los asesinatos de mis clientes se uniesen a mis pesadillas. – Comprenderá que esto no se puede permitir, ¿verdad?

La forma amenazante en la que pronuncia la frase más que aliviarme me destruye, no soy capaz de refutarla, no mientras piense en Annie muriendo entre crueles sufrimientos por sus crímenes. No lo soportaré.

– ¡No!–Estallo ante la mirada incrédula de Snow. – Usted no puede… Annie.– Estoy temblando tanto que me abrazo en busca de calor. No puedo perderla, definitivamente no.

Y sé que es demasiado tarde para detener nada.

Ya he caído bajo su influjo...


	15. Capítulo 14: Tétrica princesa

Perdonen por no subir, me faltaron muchas cosas, entre ellas seguridad con este capítulo pero bah, ya que tengo el fanfic acabado me activaré para culminarlo de publicar y ya fue. Aviso de locura, sinsentido, y más locura. XDD

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Tétrica princesa**

 **.**

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Cuando era pequeña mi madre me contó la historia de una sirena que salvó a un príncipe de ser ahogado, enamorándose de él, seguidamente acudió a la bruja del mar y sacrificó su voz y vida por obtener unas piernas y conquistarlo, pues si no lo conseguía moriría convirtiéndose en espuma de mar. El príncipe y ella establecieron una linda amistad hasta que apareció ella, la princesa del reino vecino, al cual el chico estaba prometido. Cuando las príncipes se enamoraron y casaron la sirena se quedó con el corazón roto y, aunque sus hermanas le dieron la opción de matar al príncipe para volver a ser una sirena, no aceptó. Prefirió sacrificarse tirándose al mar, dejando a su príncipe feliz con la mujer que amaba. Sacrificio que le permitió convertirse en una hija del aire y así tener la opción de ser tan inmortal, como lo eran los humanos al ascender al cielo, a base de sus buenas acciones. Siempre me pareció una historia muy trágica.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, cuando supe que esa historia era similar a la de mi hermana mayor, la cual salvó a Alex Delfino, vencedor de los Quincuagésimo sextos juegos del hambre, hizo amistad con él para, seguidamente, presentarse voluntaria por salvar a la mujer que él amaba de los juegos, la vi mejor. Era un sacrificio de amor…

Como el mío al matar a Úrsula, la princesa que pretendía no solo apartarme de mí Finnick, sino también obtener un trozo de su alma, aquel hijo que le obligó a concebir. Una tétrica princesa, eso es en lo que la convertí hoy.

– _Al igual que tú._ –Lo clara que suena la voz de Sean, en el momento en que le cierro los ojos, prácticamente me sobresalta.

–¡Sean!–Grito casi feliz, virando la mirada a los lados hasta que advierto lo que ocurre. –Esto es otra creación de mi cabeza, ¿verdad?

– _En efecto, princesa._ –Me confirma él. No sé por qué me llama así, pero no me disgusta. – _Es gracioso que al final la loca seas tú y no yo._ –Sé a que se refiere, cuando comenzó a desafiar las normas muchos lo llamaron loco, insensato, y así hasta que vieron que sobrevivía. Suelto un suspiro.

–Ya, ya. –Pronuncio hastiada –¿Vienes a atormentarme o ayudarme? –Sean ríe.

– _¿Alguna vez te he perjudicado?_ –Pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza. – _Entonces esa pregunta es más que estúpida ¡Esto es como en los viejos tiempos, Annie!_ –Emoción, eso es lo que noto en su voz, lo mismo que siento yo. Me imagino que está a mi lado, abrazándome, apoyándome, y, entonces, me siento mejor.

¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Cuando me sentí perdida y abandonada, crear una ilusión protectora y refugiarme en ella. Me habría hecho las cosas más sencillas.

– _Por cierto, deberías limpiarte._ –Dice, haciéndome voltear la mirada a mi cuerpo manchado por la sangre de la arpía. Suelto una carcajada.

–¿Por? –Interrogo. –Dentro de nada moriré, ¿que importa como esté? –Sean vuelve a reír.

– _¿Ah sí?_ –Replica y sus ojos color almendra me observan con duda. – _¿Entonces por qué los agentes no están aquí, ni detuvieron tu tarea? Dudo mucho que disfruten de semejante espectáculo._ –Lo observo sorprendida, tiene razón.

–Deberías aparecerte más a menudo, ¿sabes? Se te da muy bien convertirme en ganadora. –Le guiño un ojo y él suelta una carcajada, antes de desvanecerse. Sacudo la cabeza, hora de volver al mundo real.

.

Lo malo de planear una matanza como desahogo antes de morir, es que te encuentras con las manos atadas si no sale como lo planeaste. No traje ninguna muda, ni creo que pueda volver al hotel. Tendré que valerme de algún vestido de la arpía, por fortuna su altura es similar a la mía y su marido no volverá hasta la noche. Me las arreglaré.

Y así hago.

Cuando estoy en aquel claro nevado, duchada y ataviada con un gran vestido azul marino, enterrándola, aparecen los vehículos que tanto temí, los agentes y él.

Finnick.

Suelto todo al verlo, ignorando las ordenes de " _¡no se mueva!_ ", estoy atrapada, lo sé, mi única solución es realizar un acto brillante de loca confundida, tal y como hice en el distrito diez.

– ¡Annie!–Finnick sale del vehículo corriendo hasta agarrarme por las manos, la forma en que me observa, como si no se creyese que luciese así es más que sospechosa, al igual que el hecho de que los agentes no me detengan.

– Finnick, ¿qué pasa?, ¿que es lo que? Ella… Rojo... –Me freno al instante en que lo noto abrazarme, parece más cauteloso que aliviado y no me gusta.

– No necesitas fingir, lo vi todo. –Me susurra, dejándome perpleja. – Intenta relajarte, ¿sí? Volvemos a casa. – ¿Qué? No entiendo nada.

–¿Por qué? ¿Finnick qué ocurre? – Mi voz suena acelerada pero no la detengo, necesito comprender. Justo en ese instante la ventana de un vehículo nos desvela el rostro del presidente Snow. Lo fulmino con la mirada, todo esto es su culpa, lo sé. Si solo no fuera tan poderoso…

– Espero que usted sepa lo que hace, señor Odair. – Avisa a mi novio, antes de partir, él asiente.

– Descuide. – Sonríe un poco aunque yo misma veo que finge. – Venga Annie, volvemos a casa, ¿sí? – Asiento todavía observándolo confundida. – Volvemos a casa para no regresar aquí jamás. –Nada más escuchar aquello siento una absoluta felicidad, dejándome guiar así hasta uno de los coches. He ganado, eso es lo que pasó.

Aunque debí imaginarlo, cinco personas resultan bastante sospechosas ya. Finnick me observa más que asustado, a como lo agarro como si me fuera la vida en ello. No entiendo, ¿por qué no está feliz? Todo esto lo hice por su bien.

.

– Annie, necesito saberlo. – Susurra él tras un largo rato de silencio, el vehículo nos deja a las puertas de un aerodeslizador que nos traerá de vuelta al distrito cuatro, más rápido que cualquier tren. Ruedo los ojos, como siempre no escatiman en gastos con los vencedores, lo único bueno de todo esto es que pronto veré a Mags y todo se estabilizará – ¿Como es que tú…? – No alcanza a culminar su frase. – Cuando te lo dije parecías tan bien. –Hago una mueca.

– No sabría explicarlo, ni yo misma lo entiendo del todo. –Murmuro. –Cuando empezaste a salir con todas ellas sentía celos, peor cuando vi que sufrías, quería consolarte, de ahí vino mi idea de voluntariar, ya lo sabes. Estar junto a ti, comprenderte y así ayudarte. – Asiente, eso no es nada que no conozca ya. – El problema empezó cuando murió Sean y enloquecí por primera vez, desde tu abandono y la muerte de Giannira él y yo nos habituamos a escudarnos el uno en el otro de una forma casi dependiente. Solía decir que yo era lo único que lo separaba de la locura. Debí suponer que en mi caso era igual. – Me encojo de hombros y Finnick me estrecha con más fuerza. – Tras su muerte quedé marcada con una locura de la cual tú eras el único freno, intenté explicártelo al besarte aquel día, después de lo de mi padre, pero me volviste a abandonar así que me dejé caer.

–Tenía miedo, Annie. – Explica. – El presidente tenía cámaras en todos lados y, dado lo que era yo, no es como que pudiese estar contigo. Amarte ya era peligroso, salvarte se convirtió en mi maldición, quise creer que si te dejaba él dejaría de sospechar y no te usaría en su beneficio. Ni siquiera pensé en el efecto que podía causarte hasta que tu madre acudió a mí, desesperada. Y no me quedó más remedio que ayudarte y resguardarte como podía. Eras tan frágil, Annie, no podía permitir que esa gente te dañase más de lo que habían hecho, no lo soportarías. Y yo sin ti no soy nada. – Asiento.

– Fuiste mi salvación, Finnick. – Explico. – Mi salvación y el motivo de mis alegrías así que quise hacer lo mismo, conseguir que fueses feliz y tú solo lo eras conmigo así que me martirizaba buscando un modo de retenerte hasta que me cercioré de que era imposible. No podía impedirte partir, dado que no podías negarte, tampoco me sentía capaz de acompañarte sin hacer nada. Llegó un momento en que el dolor fue demasiado y empecé a soñar en busca de un remedio, un modo de apartarte de ellas, matar... – Ahora su mirada luce asustada, casi chocada. – Cuando me despertaba no estabas y mi tormento crecía hasta que, simplemente, no lo soporté.

–Resumiendo que todo es mi culpa. – Dice él. – Lo siento, Annie. – Lo fulmino con la mirada, muy enfadada, y respondo.

– No, todo esto es culpa del Capitolio, si él no te obligase a yacer con otras no te verías obligado a alejarte de nosotros. Si este no sentenciase a Giannira, Sean no quedaría destrozado al punto de obsesionarse con la idea de revolucionarlo todo. Yo no me vería en la obligación de sostenerlo, ni protegerlo y, desde luego, si ellos no lo sentenciasen el mismo año que quise ayudarte, no habría enloquecido, menos habría vuelto a perder el control sino matasen a mi padre. ¡Ni tú te habrías alejado sino estuvieses condenado a sufrir entre las manos de ellas!–Casi grito y él se aparta, asustado, me tapo la boca, debo tranquilizarme.

– Perdón. – Murmuro arrepentida. – Pero debes comprenderlo, cariño, lo único que ansiaba, que ansío, es que no sufras más y para ello debes de estar conmigo para siempre. No importa cómo. – Doy unos pasos hacia él y lo cojo de las manos, está aterrado, definitivamente. – Así que no te martirices con la culpa y disfruta de lo que te brindé, ¿sí? –La puerta del aerodeslizador se abre tras nosotros y lo retengo de caer con una radiante sonrisa.

Finnick asiente, no muy convencido, y parte a su casa de la aldea de los vencedores, no le acompaño, no sé qué le pasa, pero creo que perseguirlo solo empeorará las cosas. Es obvio que no disfrutó de verme torturar a la arpía, no sé por qué. Con el daño que le hizo se lo merecía bien.

Suelto un suspiro y me dirijo a mi casa, bueno, no es como que no hubiese soñado nunca con un desenlace feliz. Me desnudo y lanzo el vestido de la arpía a la chimenea para que arda, al igual que hice arder mis ropas ensangrentadas. Intento no pensar en que no me dio tiempo de enterrarla, los agentes no me detuvieron así que no importa. Gané, punto y final.

Busco en el armario de mi habitación uno de los vestidos que lo ocupan desde que soy vencedora, pero nunca puse. Princesa, así me llamó Sean, justo lo que seré todos los días, una princesa radiante y complaciente con él...

– No te preocupes amor mío.– pronuncio vistiendo el palabra de honor color morado brillante. –¡Conseguiré que olvides todos tus problemas!

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

" _No te martirices con la culpa y disfruta de lo que te brindé, ¿sí?_ "

Suelto un suspiro, mientras observo el atardecer, sentado en la playa. Ni que fuera tan sencillo.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ella me dijo aquello, ¿cuánto? No lo sé, es difícil contar cuando te pasas las noches entre pesadillas de las que la persona que más amas es la antagonista. Como temía las muertes de mis clientes me atormentan y el que Annie se pasee por el distrito tan radiante como si no estuviera loca, menos hubiese matado a cinco personas, las dos últimas de una forma precisamente brutal, no me ayuda a estar mejor. Me paso el poco tiempo libre que ella me deja aquí, haciendo nudos a la par que rememoro mi conversación con el presidente. Ojalá hubiese encontrado una solución mejor que la que le propuse…

.

– _Realmente esa chica es una mala influencia, ¿eres consciente de lo que haces? Defender a una psicópata..._ –Recuerdo que me dijo serio. Asentí, intentando recuperar la compostura. Si había algo que me costaba tolerar, aparte de que me manejasen, era que se burlasen de mí, y Snow siempre había sido un experto en las dos cosas.

– _Soy consciente de que no puedo vivir sin ella, señor._ –Respondí. – _Annie será una psicópata, pero también es la mujer que amo y una suicida. Si manda a los agentes tras ella hay un cien por cien de posibilidades de que acabe muerta, ya sea provocándolos o por su propia mano. En ambos casos me perderá._ –Admití, derrotado. – _Así que, ¡por favor! ¡Déjeme buscar una solución menos drástica!_ –El presidente me analizaba sin creerse del todo lo ocurrido, siendo sincero ni yo mismo lo hacía, nunca, ni siquiera tras mi primera negativa, me había rebajado a suplicar clemencia. Era obvio por qué, no resultaría, una vez que cometes una falta no hay marcha atrás posible, sino que se lo pregunten a Haymitch Abernathy. Nunca quise culminar como él, por eso decidí acatar.

Pero si el precio de ello, dejarle actuar… Era perder a Annie, estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por impedirlo. Snow me dejó las cosas claras aquel día, no podía prescindir de mí, demasiados intereses de por medio. Pero, dado quiénes eran Sharik y Úrsula, tampoco podía quedarse impasible ante su muerte.

Y el que los dos desaparecieran al día siguiente de pasar la noche conmigo era tan sospechoso, como lo fue la muerte de Thalía y nuestra actitud después. Annie había sido lista entonces, actuando como todo menos una loca por el distrito, al igual que ahora…

– _Estarás tranquilo hasta los siguientes juegos, donde te quiero de mentor y de vuelta al negocio. Si te inquieta que Annie te persiga puedo mandar agentes a retenerla en el distrito. Estar loca no la hace invencible, Finnick, basta conque la seden. Le administraría calmantes pero, quién sabe si se los tomaría. Cuando se los mandamos tras la muerte de su padre no lo hizo._ – Me recordó, nada contento, aunque no tenía por qué. Un día de esos en los que la cuidé, poco antes de que me tocase partir al Capitolio, vi como un agente de la paz se presentaba en casa para entregarle un bote de pastillas. Era un gesto inofensivo, pero fue suficiente para que ella perdiese el control al punto de aventárselo al rostro proclamando que yo era el único "calmante" que necesitaba...

– _Mientras espero que sepas controlarla tan bien como sabré yo calmar los ánimos._

Calmar los ánimos…

Lo que hicimos tras aquello, yo mintiendo a Annie porque no veía otro modo de detenerla y él buscando al primer delincuente, para inculpar y castigar en lugar de mi vencedora. Intento no sentirme culpable pero es tan imposible como no soñar con Sharik, Ellia, o Úrsula, noche tras noche. He llegado a preguntarme si no fuese mejor dejarlo estar, sombrar a la locura junto a Annie. Intenté dejarla pero su respuesta me dejó sin argumentos.

– _¡No! Eres lo único que me queda para no sucumbir, ¡si me dejas me suicidaré!_

Y, teniendo en cuenta que yo la retuve de hacerlo tras perder a su madre, ni se me ocurre dudar de su palabra.

Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Annie está tan feliz que muchos en el distrito dudan de lo que dijo el presidente públicamente, que tuvo una recaída y debo cuidarla. Viste todos los días como una princesa y se porta como tal, buena, hermosa, complaciente… Muchas veces me ha sido difícil no sucumbir a su encanto, olvidar que estamos juntos a costa de quiénes mató. Annie dice que no debería culparme, que se lo merecen por tocarme. Que cualquiera que me aleje de ella merece sufrir, por eso todavía no me atrevo a desvelarle la verdad, temo que sufra una crisis incontrolable.

.

–Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, el que culminará teniéndola soy yo. – Admito mirando el horizonte rojizo, me siento como bajo una tortura según pasan los días. Annie tiene parte de razón al culpar al Capitolio, puedo adivinar quién le inculcó esa mentalidad, Sean sabía jugar demasiado bien al chiquillo travieso e inocente tras la muerte de Giannira. Ataques pequeños y variados, liberaciones de ajusticiados a cambio de cualquier favor, crisis ante sus padres o profesores,… Y así hasta que se convirtió en el chico más intocable del distrito. El Capitolio hasta creía que sombraría a la locura si perdía a alguien más, al fin y al cabo no era la última vez que se comportaba como tal.

– Evidentemente todo era actuación. –Murmuro, recordando lo que vi en los Septuagésimos Juegos del hambre, una actuación perfecta, Sean haciendo lo que quisiese y resguardándose tras quién sea que pudiese traerle protección. Yo mismo caí tras aquel ultimátum " _¡Podrías conseguir todo lo que quieras de esa gente!_ " Desafío o no era justo lo que necesitaba para no sucumbir, un modo de ayudarles a él y Annie mientras estuviesen en la arena, incluso salvar a alguno…

Pero también Sean es la razón por la cual intento mantenerme firme, lo que me dijo aquella noche…

.

Fue poco antes de mi Gira, mi popularidad había ascendido hasta lo innombrable tras vencer, todos querían posar conmigo, acompañarme, felicitarme,… Con ello eran contadas las ocasiones en las que podía verlos a él o Annie, quiénes, junto con Mags, semejaban ser lo únicos en entender mis ansias de olvidar los juegos y todo lo que incumbían. Profesional o no nunca me interesaron cosas como riqueza y fama, menos si el coste era matar. El Capitolio me trataba como un héroe, pero yo me sentía un traidor y asesino.

– _Yo te amaba, ¿sabías?_ – La voz rota de Rubí, la tributo del distrito uno, era tan dolorosa como lo fueron sus gritos. Después de mi huida el profesional del distrito dos intentó torturarla para traerme de vuelta, el plan original de ella era huir, matarlos a todos y luego terminar estos juegos nosotros dos, pero yo sabía que si la dejaba ayudarme había una gran probabilidad de que no pudiese matarla, así que preferí abandonarla. – _Estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por ti mientras que tú dejaste que él me matase brutalmente. Eres despreciable, Finnick._ – Recuerdo su espada sobre mi cuello, un golpe y sangre derramándose hasta que escuché su voz.

– _¡Finnick despierta!_ – Y en segundo estaba en mi cuarto con Sean abrazándome y recordándome que estaba aquí, a salvo, con él. Justo las razones por las que luché.

– _¿Mejor?_ – Dijo el chico en cuanto me tranquilicé, ¿qué hacía él aquí?

– _Creo que sí_. – Susurré y él me soltó. – _¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías verme, el Capitolio podría…_ –Pero Sean me tapó la boca riendo.

– _El Capitolio no se puede permitir eliminar a la única persona que logró aliviarte desde que te aíslas, porque en unos días estarás ante las familias y amigos de quienes murieron en esa arena._ – Dijo simplemente, agaché la cabeza, avergonzado, tenía razón. – _Fue Mags quién habló conmigo, ¿sabes? Esa anciana… Ella sí que es un milagro y no tú, no tiene a nadie que la respalde si hace estupideces como ver gente como yo._ – Otra risa que me hizo fulminarle con la mirada, esa mujer era mi mentora, casi como otra madre, no podía burlarse de ella. – E _ntre eso y que tus padres no son sordos, tuve el terreno libre._ – Reí un poco.

– _Resumiendo que otra vez lograste escudarte, últimamente te estás volviendo un experto en eso._ –Lo halagué – _Igual no deberías de presentarte así, a veces ataco a la gente en sueños, no quiero hacerte daño._ – Murmuré, no era ninguna mentira. Sean se volvió a reír.

– _Me gustaría verlo._ – Presumió con una gran sonrisa. – _Si supieras la de tácticas que me están enseñando ya sabes quiénes, sé noquear a un hombre dos veces más grande que yo ahora._ – Lo miré asombrado, ¿qué? – _Obviamente todavía no lo intenté con un agente de la paz, pero creo que hay una gran diferencia entre ellos y tú. Vi tus juegos, todo el distrito lo hizo, pero creo firmemente ser el único que supo analizarlos. Escucha, no te voy a pedir que los olvides, es imposible, pero piensa una cosa, ¿sí? Nada de eso es tu culpa, hiciste lo que había que hacer y por ello estás aquí. De jugar al tétrico asesino habrías sucumbido tan bien como lo harías de socorrer a Rubí. Ser profesional significa valor, ser rebelde también y tú fuiste las dos cosas. Te mereces estar aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo que haya unos cuantos que también, pero las reglas dicen que solo uno, lo cual tampoco es culpa tuya. Necesitabas vivir y lo hiciste más que bien, es lo que importa. Persistir a todo precio…_

Tras aquello me quedó claro que si seguía solo acabaría enloqueciendo, y ni él, ni mis padres u otros amigos, se merecían eso. Debía afrontar las consecuencias de vencer, no rehuirlas, así que cogí mi coraje a dos manos y luché por estar firme, apoyándome en Mags, mis padres, o quién necesitase. Al fin y al cabo solo serían unos días de sonrisas falsas y discursos estúpidos, lo soportaría…

.

– O al menos eso creí entonces... – Miro mis maltratados dedos y pestañeo en un intento de reprimir las lágrimas. – Realmente te echo de menos, Sean. Obsesionado o no seguías siendo la persona más valiente que conocí, de proponerte mi trato seguramente te habrías suicidado antes de permitir que abusasen de tu cuerpo. Yo ni siquiera pensé en ello. – Reconozco, quizás me permitiesen hacerlo, a Annie le dejaron hacer lo que quisiera en cuanto demostró no estar en su sano juicio. Habría bastado con actuar igual.

Pero tampoco tuve el coraje, le tenía demasiado cariño a mi vida, y otro tanto a mis amigos, no me quedó otra opción que acatar confiando en que no les dañarían si seguía las normas…

– No debí hacerlo. – Murmuro cuando una mano arrugada se pasa sobre mi hombro, Mags.

" _Te estás maltratando, ¿sabes?_ " Me entrega una nota, asiento, como siempre, no tengo remedio e intenté mantenerla al margen, pero desde que Annie la llamó para que " _me ayude con mi príncipe_ " me fue imposible. No tardó en nada en ver que lo mío era todo menos un regreso a la arena. Desde que apenas puede hablar es mucho más atenta y comedida, se comunica así o por señas. Fue ella quién me dijo de intentar dejar a Annie y varias veces intentó hablarle, pero mi novia se aprovecha de su estado para ignorarla.

– No puedo evitarlo. – Confieso. – Los juegos se acercan y todavía no pude decirle la verdad. – Ella me observa compasiva.

" _Tal vez sea mejor que no lo sepa. Deberías pasarte por la academia, ocuparte en salvar a alguien te hará bien._ " Hago una mueca.

– Si al menos solo lo hiciese… – Murmuro levantándome, desde que soy vencedor me es difícil no pensar en la posibilidad de que quienes salve deban hacer lo mismo que yo. – Pero tienes razón, quizás necesite recuperar algo de cordura. – Me encojo de hombros. Debo reconocer que hay una nota de esperanza tras todo esto, alejar a Annie del televisor no es difícil, ni ella misma tiene interés en ello, así que quizás funcione.

Pero eso no quita que me duela, mentir, traicionarla,… Aquellas eran cosas que no me creía deber hacer desde que decidí ayudarla. Me hace sentir tan mal como seguir con ella y, sin embargo,…

Quizás sea justo lo que necesito, mi patrón para subsistir, mentir y jugar para conseguir mis objetivos, lo que me permita recuperar a la Annie que amo y no la tétrica princesa en la que el Capitolio la convirtió...


	16. Capítulo 15: Muñeca de porcelana

**Capítulo 15: Muñeca de porcelana**

* * *

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Rojo y blanco.

La rosa que riego con parsimonia es de color rojo y blanco, al igual que mi conjunto de hoy, que más que una princesa me hace semejar una novia ensangrentada. No sé por qué lo puse, por qué rompí mis hábitos, quizás sea por culpa de él.

Finnick.

Suelto un suspiro, acariciando la flor, inicialmente este lugar lo ocupaba el brazo de Sharik, que decidí poner poco después de ver un video de una canción muy extraña en el televisor, la de una niña que hacía un jardín con las manos de sus amigos y compañeros de clase. En definitiva, los Capitolinos son muy extraños, se excitan viendo morir jóvenes de casi de la misma edad que esa niña y, sin embargo, nadie, ni siquiera mi novio, quién debería odiarlos más que nadie, es capaz de apreciar el espectáculo que hice con sus amantes. Cuando me enteré de que el presidente ejecutó a otra persona culpada de mis crímenes permanecí atenta al televisor, solo por ver su reacción y lo que vi no me gustó.

Miedo, horror, incomprensión,… Lo disfrutaría de no ser porque últimamente atisbo en Finnick algo similar.

Percibo que me observa como a una criatura aterradora e imposible de comprender. No lo hace siempre, obviamente, a ratos disfruta de mi presencia y los regalos que le brindo, mis esfuerzo porque él olvide a sus amantes. No se merecen que se culpe, nadie del Capitolio lo hace. Nosotros no somos más que juguetes para ellos, no sienten nada por nosotros salvo ansias de jugar, como lo demuestra el espectáculo que cada vez siento más cercano.

Los juegos del hambre.

Aunque, ¿quién no lo haría con la atención que le da Finnick? Cuando no está conmigo está en la academia, ni siquiera visita a Mags, menos se pasa por la playa.

Y es extraño desde que lo hace parece revivir.

Resulta curioso utilizar esa palabra refiriéndome a él, pero desde que volvimos del Capitolio luce como lo contrario, perdido y roto. Comenzó a tener pesadillas y aislarse en la playa haciendo nudos, atrapado por lo más similar a remordimientos. Seguidamente le dió una crisis al verme "plantar" la mano de Sharik, y tuve que avisar a Mags.

Otro detalle que me molesta tanto como su estado, por ella intentó dejarme. Es obvio que no piensa con claridad. Su mentora me culpa de ello, pero yo solo puedo culpar a una persona.

El presidente.

Al fin y al cabo, fue él quién le mostró la tortura de la arpía y desveló mis crímenes. No sé qué buscaba con ello, quizás destruirlo como regalo macabro por ganarle en su juego.

– Al fin y al cabo son las personas que más amamos las que nos destruyen. – Recito de forma mecánica la frase de Shark aquel día, Sean, mis padres, perderlos me destruyó al completo, hasta que él, Finnick, me reconstruyó.

Así que yo también debería hacer igual, ser su soporte, alegría y bálsamo. De vez en cuando lo consigo, pero otras es como si yo fuera la antagonista de la historia.

Y a cada vez que lo noto siento el rojo de mi mente crecer. No lo entiendo, definitivamente, ¿qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué se ahoga en la culpa, me evita, incluso visita la academia?

– ¿Por qué va allí? ¿Qué hay que no pueda darle yo? –Miro al sol, sin comprender, para luego mirar otra vez la flor cuyas semillas pedí al Capitolio, después de consultar un catálogo de Mags, la cual acostumbra a dirigirme una mirada que comprendo menos.

Una mirada llena de tristeza. Por eso apenas la visito, a pesar de su estado, me siento mejor ignorándola. Estoy en lo correcto, contenta y con Finnick, es todo lo que necesito para estar bien.

Al igual que estará él si se libra al olvido y disfruta de lo que nunca tuvo desde que ganó, libertad.

– Independientemente del coste. – Sentencio, determinada, no me arrepiento de nada, nunca lo haré, ellos se lo buscaron. Decido guardar la regadera y, tras comprobar que hoy tampoco está en casa, ir a la academia. Me cansé de jugar a la novia paciente, Finnick debería de estar feliz, ¿no es así cómo funciona el amor? ¿Sacrificios a cambio de la felicidad del prójimo?

No debí hacerlo.

.

La academia no luce diferente a la última vez que la frecuenté, cuando los instructores me comunicaron el fin de mi adiestramiento, ya no necesitaba aprender más, estaba lista para presentarme voluntaria y así conseguir mi objetivo.

Finnick.

Obviamente nunca le dije a nadie, excepto a Sean, que lo hacía por él. No lo comprenderían. Recuerdo que mi propio padre me dijo que hice una locura, en el edificio de justicia, pero yo nunca me sentí más cuerda. Finnick no estaba bien, me necesitaba, al igual que yo a él.

Observo las paredes impolutas del pabellón de entrenamiento, mi refugio antes de enloquecer, uno de los pocos lugares donde me sentía bien, comprendida entre profesionales. Luchadores por un objetivo, eso es lo que somos. Lo que fui… En aquella época creía que si ganaba comprendería al objeto de mi amor, uno de mis primeros pasos para obtenerlo, pero el Capitolio lo estropeó.

Siempre lo hace.

Es lo que siento al tocar mis armas, mi adorada Claymore y los cuchillos que me enseñaba Nathaniel a lanzar. Mi mundo estropeado por un solo acto. Lo que siempre ocurre con ellos, imprevistos que les hacen vencer.

Lo que ocurre ahora cuando mis ojos se posan sobre la pantalla que siempre recuerdo encendida, mostrando imágenes del Capitolio y los juegos. Antes de tener a Finnick aquella era mi única vía de información sobre su persona. Un imprevisto, una noticia sobre los juegos, las esperanzas e intuiciones del Capitolio sobre el evento y Finnick.

¿Finnick?

Arqueo una ceja, pidiéndole a una de las encargadas que suba el volumen, aquí los vencedores somos como una especie de autoridad, es raro que rechacen nuestras peticiones, menos tratándose de asuntos de juegos.

– _Dicen que Annie Cresta está bien._ – Lo que dice Caesar, el presentador de los juegos del hambre, me llama la atención, tiene parte de razón. – _Que ya no lo necesita._

– ¡¿Qué?!–Elevo la voz una octava más de lo normal, ¿acaso esa gente no entiende nada? Si estoy bien es por él.

– _¿Entonces podría volver al Capitolio?_ –La voz proviene de una mujer de pelo azul y grandes gafas con un micrófono, una periodista de allá. El presentador asiente con una gran sonrisa. – _¡Qué bien! Tengo unas ansias de verlo, tantos secretos por compartir..._ –Su suspiro embelesado me saca de quicio, no puedo creerlo, después de lo que hice ella, el Capitolio, sigue queriéndolo.

Siguen queriendo arrebatármelo...

La idea me enfurece tanto que, sin pensar, lanzo un cuchillo a la pantalla, esta gente no aprende, definitivamente no.

– ¡No!–Grito a la par que siento algo roto en mi interior, la burbuja en la que me refugié desde que llegué del Capitolio. – ¡Él es mío! ¡No me lo quitarás! ¡Nadie lo hará!

Mataré a cualquiera que lo intente.

.

– ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Estás loca por él? – Una voz delicada y femenina me regresa a la realidad de la sala, donde hay una pantalla rota y gente observándome como la desquiciada que soy, con la excepción de ella.

La chica que tengo al lado parece una muñeca de porcelana. Tiene el pelo rubio platinado atado en una trenza lateral y los ojos de color azul intenso, además de piel clara y, estilizada pero delicada y baja figura. Una muñeca de porcelana que me observa con extraña admiración, asiento.

– ¿Y tú eres? – Pregunto más que curiosa, hay algo que me llama la atención en ella, en sus ojos, la ausencia de luz, un reflejo de mi misma.

– Tetis Aqua. – Dice la chica, tendiéndome la mano. – Soy tu fan, ¿sabes? – La estrecho confundida, ¿desde cuándo tengo yo fans en el distrito? – Somos tan similares...–Debí imaginarlo.

– ¿Dos locas? – Interrogo yo, divertida, provocando que me fulmine con la mirada, nada contenta.

– ¡No!–Salta ella, ¿cuántos años tendrá?, ¿Catorce?, ¿quince? No aparenta más. – Es algo distinto, ¿conoces la sociopatía? – Asiento, conque es eso.

– ¿La falta de emociones? – Interrogo y ella asiente. – Sí, es lo que siento desde que no tengo familia. – Tetis me dirige una mirada casi compasiva.

– Lo mismo que tengo yo desde mi nacimiento. Amor, dolor, felicidad, esas cosas son un misterio para mí. – Hago una mueca, sí, en definitiva, es como una muñeca, y no puede más que darme tristeza.

– Debe de ser horrible. – Murmuro. – Sentirte muerta e incomprendida al nacer. Yo era muy emotiva antes de perder a mi mejor amigo y padres, no me imagino viviendo sin ello para siempre. – Confieso, es por eso que me aferro tanto a Finnick, es lo único que me hace sentir viva. Tetis se encoge de hombros.

–Es extraño. – Dice ella. – Conocer las emociones sin sentirlas, con el tiempo aprendí a imitarlas por sentirme integrada, conseguir que no me mirasen como ahora. – Señala a los demás aprendices que nos observan como si estuviéramos fuera de lugar. – Hablando de eso, ¿me permites llevarte a otro sitio? ¡Tengo tantas ganas de conocerte!–Accedo enseguida, ¡al fin alguien que me comprende! Me lleva al vestuario de las chicas e invita a sentar en uno de los bancos, a su lado.

.

– ¿Entonces no tienes a nadie? ¿Solo a él? – Me pregunta, asiento, supongo que se referirá a Finnick. – Con razón estás tan atada a su persona. Yo tengo una madre, pero es como si no la tuviera ya que no me entiende. No sé si me odia o me quiere, nunca atentó contra mi vida pero su forma de mirarme… – Se estremece y yo, al rato, la abrazo. Me mira extrañada, pero no se aparta.

– Como si no te conociera. – Completo y ella asiente. – Últimamente siento que Finnick hace igual. – Explico, no es una mentira. –Es el único que provoca emociones en mí, por eso me desvivo por él ¿Tu padre?

– Muerto, probablemente. – Desvela sin inmutarse. – Era un agente de la paz y ellos no deben crear descendencia. Mi madre suele decir que soy igual que él y lo culpa de mi existencia así que, incluso de vivir, no quisiera conocerlo. – Otro encogimiento, ahora que lo pienso, junto con el Capitolio, los agentes de la paz son de las personas menos emotivas que conozco, varios disfrutan de torturar rebeldes y desamparados, pero al margen de eso nada más.

– Resumiendo que heredaste el vacío de él. – Concreto. – ¿Sabes? Siempre fui una persona empática, capto los sentimientos de los demás al vuelo con unas pocas excepciones, Finnick antes de tenerlo, sabía fingir tan bien que necesité acercarme lo más posible a él para comprenderlo.–Confieso, es bueno tener personas para hablar de ello, incluso aunque sea una desconocida.

– Lo que explica tu voluntariado, una idea, un acto, un objetivo. – Completa ella y sonríe de una forma curiosa, casi malvada. – Annie, sé sincera, ¿qué darías por él? – No necesito pensarlo mucho antes de contestar.

– Todo.– Respuesta que le provoca una carcajada, su sonrisa se ensancha.

– Lo mismo que estoy dispuesta a dar por aprender de las emociones, experimentando a base de provocarlas en otros. –Declara determinada, sosteniéndome la mano. – Creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, Annie.

Y vuelve a parecerme una muñeca de porcelana, un juguete, al igual que todos los niños de la academia, como yo antes de vencer. Juguetes manejables por un fin común…

* * *

.

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

– Vale, inspira hondo, concéntrate, y dispara. –Digo y la flecha del niño de quince años, que está a mi lado, aterriza en el centro de la diana de nuestro campo exterior de tiro. Él suelta un grito de alegría para luego correr hacia un joven de dos años más que yo, Nathaniel Azur, hijo de la única pareja de vencedores que conozco en el distrito, adiestrador en la academia, y lo más parecido a un rival que tuve cuando me enamoré de Annie, la cual dejó de interesarle tras enloquecer. Debo admitir que nunca supe exactamente el porqué de que me gustara ella, quizás tuviera que ver con ese modo que tenía de mirarme, como si percibiese mi secreto, la soledad que comencé a sentir con el paso de los años. Parecía mentira, siempre estuve acompañado, capitolinos que me adoraban, jóvenes en el distrito que me admiraban por tenerlo todo y, aún así me sentía solo…

Suelto un suspiro, observando como él le acaricia la cabeza al niño, solo, perdido, incomprendido, así es como me sentí yo desde que comencé a ir a la academia de profesionales. Cuando Mags convenció a mis padres de anotarme para poder adiestrarme mejor, convertirme en un niño valiente y fuerte, no me pareció malo del todo hasta que conocí el lugar.

Y me horrorizó, no era para nada como lo imaginé, armas, maniquís y pantallas llenas de violencia y sangre que los niños seguían casi hipnotizados. No lo comprendía, aquella gente justificaba el asesinato y la tortura por fines tan efímeros como riqueza o fama. Nos llamaban luchadores, pero yo lo único que veía eran marionetas.

Lo mismo que ahora, juguetes manejables por el Capitolio. Y me enferma, definitivamente, cuando era niño protagonicé una rabieta por no volver allí, no quería ser un juguete, no quería ser una marioneta, quería ser valiente y fuerte, pero así no. Escapé a una pequeña playa a desahogar mi rabia contra el sistema, cuando los vi.

– _¡Venga hija, serenate!, ¿s_ _í_ _?_ –La voz provenía de un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verde mar, el padre de Annie, un tejedor de redes. – _Serénate y ocúpate en la red que te di. Ella volverá._ – Estaba intentando consolar a una llorona niña de ocho años, la hermana de Denalie Cresta, nuestra voluntaria en los Sexagésimo Sextos Juegos del hambre, al parecer quiso salvar a la niña rica de catorce años que Alex Delfino amaba entonces.

– _Pero no es justo, él ni siquiera la quiere, ¿por qué tiene que ir allí por ello?_ – El hombre rió.

– _Porque así es como funciona el amor, hija, sacrificios por la felicidad de quienes amas. Denalie ama a Alex y él a Dory, la hija del alcalde. Es natural que ella, una profesional, dé su vida por ella, cumplir su deseo, hacerlo feliz. En eso consiste el verdadero valor de un profesional._

El verdadero valor de un profesional…

.

Fue lo que conocí aquel día, además de a Annie, la niña que lloraba por el sacrificio de Denalie Cresta, a quién el Capitolio llamó la Nereida del distrito cuatro, subsistió hasta la ruptura de la alianza profesional para luego perecer a manos del chico del distrito dos, un profesional de catorce años que tampoco ganó. Lo hizo Nadia del distrito uno, después de que los vigilantes lo matasen con unos mutos, porque ella no se atrevió a ello.

Aquel acto me fue suficiente para ver que no todos los de la academia eran marionetas, algunos se presentaban voluntarios por motivos nobles, Denalie, Adam Kingsley, hermano del padre de Sean, y así. Recuerdo que si lo conocí a él fue gracias a Annie, su padre siempre le compraba pescado a cambio de demasiado dinero, un gesto altruista que le pidió. Sean, siendo su padre dueño de una de nuestras empresas suministradoras, siempre vivió entre ricos y poderosos, pero nunca se comportó como tal.

No nos despreciaba, menos adoraba al Capitolio, era lo que me llamaba la atención de él y su hermana Lorena, lo diferentes que eran, ella fue ejecutada por cooperar con rebeldes, robando al Capitolio para los menos aventajados. Lo mismo que me llamó la atención de Annie en su día, lo que me hizo volver a mirarla, profesional pero rebelde, no comprendía por qué seguía adiestrando y ayudaba a Sean, quién había abandonado la academia desde la muerte de Giannira. Por qué ansiaba presentarse voluntaria. Cuando, justo después de confesarle la verdad, que mentí al Capitolio para que no hiciesen de ella lo que hacen conmigo, supe que lo hizo por mí, estuve perdido.

Atrapado para siempre en las redes del amor, me costaba creer que ella estuviera dispuesta a semejante sacrificio después del trato que le di tras mi gira. Debería odiarme, no, quererme. Y, sin embargo, ahora…

Sacudo la cabeza, intentando buscar a otro niño que adiestrar, es mejor que no piense en Annie, no la entiendo. Nunca culminé de entender a quienes justificaban la matanza gratuita por un egoísmo, el Capitolio, no le importa a quién matar con tal de controlar Panem, por eso llevamos Setenta años perdiendo niños inocentes. Por eso no soy capaz de dejar mis males atrás del todo, tenía catorce años y era casi incapaz de matar cuando me mandaron a los juegos, no merecía morir por ello.

Y Annie, por más que sepa que está loca por culpa del Capitolio, en lo único que soy capaz de pensar es en las personas que mató por tenerme para ella sola. Obviamente, nada de esto ocurriría si yo no debiera ejercer de poco más que un juguete sexual para el Capitolio, pero ese no es el camino. Volver con ella me sanaba las heridas, era lo único que necesitaba, ver que mi sacrificio valía la pena mientras no pudiera hacer otra cosa. Ahora no sé qué sentir al respecto, por eso la rehuyo.

No debí hacerlo.

.

Es lo que siento cuando escucho rumores de que la vencedora de los Septuagésimos Juegos tuvo una crisis. Recuerdo que olvidé avisar a Mags, no ansiaba despertarla, aparte, hacía tiempo que a Annie no le interesaba verme despertar temprano para ir a la academia. Ocuparme en los juegos, volver a mi rutina, me está ayudando bastante. No me esperaba que viniese a buscarme, aquello era un imprevisto, al igual que esto.

– ¡Dicen que acuchilló a una pantalla!– Escucho, no, no ¡No! Alarmado, voy al pabellón donde la vieron, pero ya no está allí.

– ¿Annie? – Llamo, en la sala solo hay jóvenes curiosos que miran la pantalla y comentan lo ocurrido, el como gritó a la pantalla que yo soy suyo y nadie se lo quitará. Comienza a ofuscarme su modo posesivo de quererme, entre ella y el Capitolio terminarán por volverme loco.

– Está con Tetis en los vestuarios femeninos. – Me informa una voz familiar, me viro para encontrarme a mi antiguo amigo de la infancia, Nao. Mi madre y la suya eran amigas, al igual que pretendieron que lo fuéramos nosotros, recuerdo verle en casa constantemente desde que era pequeño. De dos años menos que yo, alto y con el pelo castaño liso y ojos casi cristalinos, nunca me pareció muy interesante, pero era buena compañía y jugar con él me permitía evadirme. No pensar en cosas como la academia, ser profesional, y todo el juego del Capitolio que percibía siendo apenas un niño. Nao nunca comprendió mi forma de pensar, demasiado joven, demasiado despreocupado e inocente, tomaba el mundo en que vivía como algo natural. Adaptando sus ideas según la corriente más favorecedora. Cuando salí elegido ya nos estábamos distanciando a causa de las ideas de Sean, no me fue difícil seguir haciéndolo después, tenerlo al lado, admirándome, independientemente de las personas que maté, me molestaba demasiado.

– ¿La que será voluntaria? – Interrogo, él asiente, lo bueno de su forma de pensar es que, aunque no le gustó que me alejara, no me odia por lo que soy. Según él si yacer con capitolinos me favorece puedo hacerlo. Ve mi máscara y la acepta, no me gusta, es lo que le convierte en una marioneta más, pero también es lo que lo mantiene a salvo.

– Está loca. – Dice directamente. –Las dos lo están, no entiendo qué quieres de Annie, en serio que no. – Rueda los ojos, nada contento, y parte.

Suelto un suspiro, ahí está el punto por el que nunca congeniaremos, él rechaza lo diferente, a mí me atrae.

– Me pregunto si no seré yo el loco de la historia. – Murmuro antes de irme, no importa que no entienda a Annie, la sigo amando.

.

– Annie, me dijeron que estabas aquí, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto dócilmente, tras llamar a la puerta. No obtengo respuesta y la abro, temeroso, pero lo que me encuentro es todo menos una loca.

– ¡Finnick, estás aquí!–Mi novia corre hacia mí, emocionada, arrastrando a la chica de dieciséis años que se presentará voluntaria este año, consigo. – ¡Te presento a Tetis!

– ¡Un placer! – La joven rubia me estrecha la mano con una alegría que no llega a los ojos, una muñeca de porcelana eso parece: joven, bella, pero inexpresiva. No la entiendo, igual no importa, o al menos no lo hizo hasta días después...

 **...**

Hago un nudo y lo desarmo, ignorando lo que dice Lionel, el nuevo escolta del Capitolio, sobre la niña que salió elegida, Estrella Fridge. Estamos en la cosecha de los Septuagésimo Primeros Juegos del hambre, reconozco que estoy nervioso, Annie no me dijo nada de por qué enloqueció y no me gusta, al igual que sus visitas a Tetis.

– ¡Me presento voluntaria!–Ahí está, una muñeca presentándose voluntaria, un juguete, al igual que todos los profesionales. Lionel le pregunta quién quiere de mentora, con su incapacidad Mags no puede y el presidente prefirió dejar a la tributo elegir a imponer a nadie, por aquel entonces no me pareció mala idea, pero ahora…

– ¡Annie Cresta! – La cuerda se me cae de las manos mientras mi novia se levanta, ¿qué?, ¿qué? ¡¿Qué?!

– ¡Vaya! Debo admitir que es toda una sorpresa. – Dice él. – ¿Qué dices, Annie? ¿Te sientes preparada? –Mi novia sonríe.

– ¡Sí! – Dice ella agarrando el micrófono, feliz. – ¡Llevaré esta muchacha a la victoria! – El escolta sonríe intrigado, antes de volver a su trabajo. Me agacho buscando la cuerda, frenético, pero cuando la encuentro lo que siento es todo menos tranquilidad.

– ¡Nao Velenos! –Es ese nombre el que me hace olvidarlo todo, debí imaginarlo, una vida por otra, pero no lo hice.

Y mientras él sube a la tarima me pregunto si la muñeca de porcelana no seré yo. El juguete preferido del presidente, ¿hasta cuando me romperá solo por qué le siga la corriente? No funciona.


	17. Capítulo 16: Tétrica estrategia

**Capítulo 16: Tétrica estrategia**

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

– ¿Se puede saber a qué juegas, Annie? ¡No puedes mentorear! – El estado de Finnick es más que tormentoso, nos hallamos en el tren donde él me atrajo, a la espera de que los tributos terminen sus despedidas, y yo no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no está feliz de que le acompañe? Es por su bien.

Río ligeramente.

– Según el Capitolio sí, ¿o acaso no viste las noticias? – Respondo. –Caesar dijo que estoy bien. – Aquello es suficiente para que él se quede más que pálido, seguidamente boquea mirándome asustado.

– ¿Qué pre...ten...des? – La forma lenta en que pronuncia las palabras refleja un miedo tan impresionante como inesperado. Agradeciendo las prácticas con Tetis, para controlar mis emociones, sonrío inocente cogiéndolo de la mano. Si quiero ganar este juego debo aparentar que sé controlar la situación.

– Nada, solo quiero acompañarte. – Y doy unos pasos más hacia él, pretendiendo ser adorable, pero él niega con la cabeza, mirándome desconfiado.

– Annie, ¡por favor, sé razonable! – Susurra. – Bastante tengo con Nao en la arena, como para inquietarme por controlarte durante toda la competición. – Suelto un suspiro, debo admitir que ese detalle me sienta mal, pero es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, tengo una estrategia a cumplir.

– Dos cosas, Finnick, la primera, no te preocupes, no vas a tener que controlar nada, no pienso matar a nadie más. – Mi confesión hace que me observe incrédulo, se está ablandando. – Y la segunda, lo siento mucho por él, pero Tetis vencerá. Es la única forma de conseguir que nada, ni nadie, nos impida estar juntos para siempre. – Le susurro al oído lo último, separándome de él cuando el escolta y tributos aparecen tras nosotros.

–¡Y aquí están vuestros mentores! – Dice Lionel solemne, más que un escolta parece un vigilante, de pelo recto con corte de militar grisáceo y puntas color verde lima. Alto, joven, y lo suficiente disciplinado como para no juzgarme con la mirada, ni mirar a mi novio de forma indecente. Algo bueno.

– ¡Nos volvemos a ver, Tetis!– Sonrío radiante como si nada. –¿Qué tal tu madre? – La madre de Tetis es una mujer que ejercía la prostitución para subsistir hasta que un agente la violó, irónico. Ella se encoge de hombros.

– Bien, supongo, me llamó loca y luego te insultó a ti. Creo que en el fondo me quiere. – Sonríe un poco, sentándose en el sofá mientras Nao masculla algo similar a "es que estás loca" que me hace fulminarle con la mirada. Debo admitir que aquel chico, amigo de Finnick o no, nunca me culminó de caer bien, sobre todo cuando Sean dejó la academia, pertenecía al grupo de idiotas que lo llamaban loco e insensato constantemente.

Tetis parece advertir nuestro intercambio de miradas porque enseguida dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Y a ti qué tal te fue, niñito de papá? ¿Tu mami lloró mucho? – Es automático la forma en que el chico la observa con auténtico odio antes de responder.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme así! Recuerda que soy mayor que tú. – Pretende amedrentarla, pero mi chica ni siquiera se inmuta. – Y mi madre no lloró porque yo ganaré este juego. – Afirma, luego vira la mirada hacia mi novio, nada contento. – ¿En serio tengo que adiestrar con esta demente? – Pronuncia con desprecio, hay que ver el poco respeto que nos tiene, se me quitan las escasas ganas de protegerlo que tengo.

– ¡No estoy demente! – Salta Tetis, nada contenta, mirándole como si quisiera asesinarle ahora mismo y debo contener mis ganas de reír. Me encanta, definitivamente, es perfecta.

– ¡Mantened la calma!–Interviene Finnick suavemente. – Nao, no tenéis porqué entrenar juntos si no queréis, pero hay una gran probabilidad de que os aliéis junto con los demás profesionales en la arena. Así que intentad llevaros bien, ¿sí? – Nao asiente cabizbajo y ella sonríe casi triunfal, es obvio que está jugando con él.

– Gracias, Fin. – Agradezco con una pequeña sonrisa a mi novio, quién hace lo posible por no devolverme la mirada, ¿es cosa mía o parece más aterrado? Seguidamente camino hacia mi discípula:

– Linda, delicada, pero tétrica. – Mi plática es tanto un juicio, como un consejo que ella capta al instante. –Como no deseo ahondar más en la llaga nos separaremos a partir de aquí. – Explico, haciendo que tanto Finnick como Nao me observen más que sorprendidos. – Tengo cosas que discutir con esta chica mientras esperamos las demás cosechas ¡Nos vemos en la cena, amor mío!

La mando un beso a mi novio, sin cortarme, antes de arrastrar a Tetis hacia su habitación de tren, esta vez no pienso detenerme ante nada ni nadie.

.

– Intenta no meterte mucho con Nao, ¿sí? – Le dicto directamente. – Sé que te gusta sacar de quicio a la gente porque la ira es una de las emociones más intensas e interesantes que hay. Pero advierte que estoy arriesgando mucho con esto. Nao es un antiguo amigo de mi novio, no es recomendable que lo trates mal. – Asiente brindándome una mirada de disculpa. – ¿Estás segura de que funcionará? – Me estremezco, el plan de Tetis es sencillo, al parecer mi fama en el Capitolio fue aumentando según me porté medianamente bien, puedo mentorear y, dependiendo de como lo haga, hacer más cosas, pero para lo que deseo, desafiar al Capitolio… Necesito poder.

Y eso solo lo trae la buena fama en la Capital.

Tetis asiente, cogiéndome de la mano de forma tranquilizadora.

– Obviamente, ser vencedora te permite tener lo que quieras, ¿no? – Responde ofreciéndome una sonrisa tan brillante que me da pena. – Y sino siempre puedes amedrentarlos, estoy segura de que si la vida de él también está en juego se lo pensarán dos veces antes de matarte. – Resulta casi aterradora la frialdad con la que ella trata el tema de yo y Finnick, pero no me inquieta, hace tiempo que decidí que si yo muero él se viene conmigo de todos modos.

– Vale, concéntrate en ser memorable, debido a mi adiestramiento eres más discreta que antes así que podrás eliminar a los demás de formas tan sorprendentes como imprevistas. – Le susurro, durante estos días me dediqué a entrenarla a ella, mi perfecta vencedora, de cuyo éxito depende mi fama. – No permitas que nadie sospeche de lo que se oculta tras tu camino a la victoria. Quieres jugar, ser vencedora, y todo lo que espere el Capitolio de ti. – Asiente. – Y, por último, y por más que te cueste, haz lo posible para que Nao no deba morir a tus manos y vengar su muerte de un modo ingenioso. No es que lo aprecie, pero Finnick sí, no le des más motivos para odiarte.

–Entendido. – Accede ella, no sin poner los ojos en blanco. – Annie confía en mí, ¿sí? Todo esto nos saldrá bien.

Todo esto nos saldrá bien.

Es a lo que me aferro para subsistir, todo saldrá bien, puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguir que yo y Finnick estemos juntos para siempre. El Capitolio lo entenderá y mi novio, con el tiempo, también. Será feliz.

.

Las cosechas ofrecen tributos tan previsibles como no, dos profesionales voluntarios en el distrito uno, dos cosechados en el dos, y un chico y una chica de los más mayores en el tres. Permanezco abrazada a Finnick todo el rato, usándolo de soporte para no pensar en mi sacrificio. En el Capitolio está tan sorprendidos como intrigados por Tetis y mi revés, me pregunto cómo le sentará todo esto al presidente, al fin y al cabo lo estoy desafiando en su juego favorito. Un niño de trece y otra de dieciséis en el cinco, mellizos en el seis, y una linda, pero más que comediante, chica de diecisiete que los agentes arrastran a la plaza entre lloros y súplicas de ella, en el siete ¡Menudo año!

Tetis se entretiene analizando las expresiones de los demás contrincantes, sus sentimientos, y yo haciendo círculos con los dedos en la espalda de Finnick hasta que él me frena, algo ruborizado ante la forma en que nos observa Lionel. Le brindo una sonrisa tan dominante como aterradora al escolta, sé que no podré presentarme así ante todo el Capitolio, pero mientras mejor disfrutar. El compañero de la llorona parece algo incómodo con su espectáculo, al igual que el tributo del ocho, que no para de mirar a la chica como si no se creyese su presencia. Creo que esos dos se conocen. Nueve, diez, once, y así sigue la lista hasta el doce.

– Bueno, para ser mi primer año de mentora no está mal, ¿no creéis? – Juzgo con una gran sonrisa que solo Tetis corresponde, apagando la tele. – Creo que lo mejor sería buscar un modo de unirse a los demás profesionales y vigilar al del ocho, la forma en que observa a su compañera me recuerda a mí cuando escuché el nombre de Sean. – Finnick me mira algo sorprendido, pero asiente.

– También habría que tener cuidado con los del tres, dado que son de los más mayores, y quizás los del seis. Los mellizos suelen ser muy unidos, también. – Interviene él, firme, al parecer no porqué yo esté aquí va a jugar mal. – Llegaremos al Capitolio en la noche y al alba, deberéis recibir a vuestros estilistas así que aconsejo que durmáis lo más posible para estar impecables ante las cámaras. El resto lo hablaremos mañana. – Nos despedimos de nuestros pupilos y llevo a mi novio hacia mi habitación, más que feliz.

– Annie, déjame – Protesta él, cauteloso. – ¿No viste como nos miraba el escolta? No deberías de… –Lo silencio con un beso.

– ¡Oh, vamos, Fin! Déjame llevar las riendas esta noche. – Le suplico. –Mañana deberemos actuar como todo menos novios ante el Capitolio, y luego, con los adiestramientos separados y todo el lío de alianzas, quién sabe cuántos momentos nos quedarán para pasarlos juntos. No pienso permitir que nadie más te toque así de todos modos.

– Está bien, pero intenta controlarte. – Acepta a regañadientes. – Comienzas a asustarme y eso que los juegos todavía no comenzaron. – Río ligeramente.

– Tranquilo, yo no soy quién matará en este juego. – Le susurro al oído en un tono tan tranquilizador como determinante. Estos juegos van a estar genial.

.

* * *

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

 _L_ _o siento mucho por él, pero Tetis vencerá. Es la única forma de_ _conseguir_ _que nada, ni nadie, nos impida estar juntos para siempre._

Paso tanto tiempo repitiéndome las palabras de Annie, en un intento de deslucir su significado, que podría considerarme masoquista. Me aterran, definitivamente, no sé por qué pero lo hacen, casi tanto como Tetis.

Una ondina…

Es así como se presenta la muñeca en el desfile, un ser mitológico que subyugaba la voluntad de los viajeros a través de su risa, jugando muchas veces con ellos sin siquiera advertir el daño que supone. Cuerpo brillante tintado de azul cuyos pechos son recubiertos por una red oscura, entrelazada de forma similar a la de un top, que no puede más que recordarme a mi propio desfile. Un bañador y una red eran lo que me cubrían porque Lyra, una simple debutante por aquel entonces, me insinuó muy sutilmente que era el tributo más tentador de esos juegos. Tetis porta algo más, una falda blanca cuya transparencia deja poco a la imaginación, lo peor es su sonrisa.

Como si realmente disfrutase de estar aquí.

Y luego está Annie, la sirena, con su atuendo de top blanco y brillante y falda corta escamada que la hace lucir tan hermosa como tentadora. Me es difícil no prestarle atención, controlarme para no hacer ninguna estupidez cuando sonríe encantadora a los Capitolinos y posibles patrocinadores de su tributo. Debo admitir que yo mismo me siento perdido, la actitud de Tetis con Nao cambió de la noche a la mañana, es amable y hasta le ayuda, como cuando, ante el poco éxito que atrae su traje de elfo marino frente al brillo de los hermosos atuendos del primer distrito, ella pone la mano en su brazalete provocando un efecto similar al de una aurora boreal en su ropa. Y el público grita más que maravillado.

Nao la observa, sorprendido, para luego sonreír y saludar feliz de tanta atención. Su historia es casi ideal para el apelativo que le dio Tetis, cuando lo conocí su padre era uno de los socios del de Sean, al cual éste despidió nada más comenzar él a despreciarlo por su rebeldía. Tuvo que entonces pedir teselas porque su madre no estaba habituada a trabajar para subsistir, hasta que, misteriosamente, su padre obtuvo una oferta que no podía rechazar.

La forma del presidente de participar en el juego de mi antiguo mejor amigo, la fortuna que adquiría, de consejero del alcalde, hizo que Nao se sintiese lo suficientemente importante para intentar arruinar la reputación de Sean con burlas e insultos. Actitud que nunca aprecié de su parte, Sean no era ningún loco, tenía más valor que todos nosotros.

Obviamente, decirlo me supondría muchos problemas, pero de saber que por ello él iba a quedarse solo con Annie de soporte quizás hubiese reaccionado.

Aunque, dado los líos en que se metía Sean, creo que hasta le favoreció no tener que inquietarse por proteger a nadie sobre sí mismo, lo compadezco, pero también envidio, su estrategia fue más que brillante.

Casi tanto como parece la de Annie a medida que Tetis progresa en los juegos, mi novia se mueve con tanta soltura que no cabe duda de en que aprovechó las visitas a su nueva amiga. Ver juegos, afrontarlos, y superarlos.

.

– Lindo aporte, ¿no crees? – Annie se cuela tras Enobaria, mostrando una tableta donde uno puede apreciar el progreso de Tetis en su primer día de entrenamiento. – Escuché que eres la mentora del chico, ¿a qué viene ese cambio?

Nos hallamos en la sala del edificio de tributos, que ocupan los mentores antes de la arena, la sanguinaria vencedora de los Sexagésimo Segundos Juegos del hambre la estudia antes de soltar un bufido desdeñoso.

– A que Altea me parece una inútil. –Responde sin inmutarse. – Tu chica, en cambio, es más que prometedora. – Aprieto los puños nada más escucharla, Enobaria es la hermana del tributo de su distrito de los juegos de Denalie, una voluntaria que se dedicó a matar a todos con una saña impresionante, el Capitolio la adoró pero otros mentores no opinamos lo mismo.

– Relajate, Finnick. – Me dice suavemente, Cashmere, posando su mano sobre mi brazo, lo único bueno de estos juegos es su actitud más amistosa que en la gira, debido a que su tributo, una de sus mejores amigas, y el mío son aliados. – No eres el único presionado en estos juegos. – Susurra. – Opal no se presentó voluntaria por gusto.

Arqueo una ceja, obvio que no, los presentadores captaron al instante su expresión de preocupación por la chica elegida antes que ella, la cual la abrazó casi llorando.

– ¿Por qué me dices eso? – Susurro, cuando mi novia repara en nuestra cercanía para luego acercarse decidida.

– ¿Sabes que fue ella quién me ayudó a lucir perfectamente inocente ante Thalía? – Me susurra, ¿qué?

Ante la forma en que la observo, mi mejor amiga agacha la cabeza.

– Finnick yo solo pretendía ayudarte. – Se disculpa. – Evitarle problemas por andar como todo menos una vencedora en el Capitolio. En ningún momento… – Pero no le dejo terminar la frase.

– ¡No! ¡No quiero escucharte! – Respondo. – ¿Eres consciente de lo que hizo? La forma en que… – Me estremezco pensando en Sharik y Ellia. – Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? En el distrito hablasteis y me señalaste justo cuando tu hermano me preguntó sobre Annie. – Recuerdo aquel momento, la inquietud que me invadió por aquella cuestión, qué haría si ella muriese… – ¡¿Y ahora te atreves a identificarte conmigo, dado que no te molestaste siquiera en avisarme antes de que la llevara al Capitolio?!

Y, sin pensar, me aparto de ella, furioso, Annie suelta una carcajada.

– ¿Lo ves? – Dice ella cogiéndome la mano como si nada. – No tienes amigos aquí, solo yo. – Pero lo que hace después, jugar con su tableta hasta que esta muestra la imagen de los tributos en vivo, me hace palidecer.

Tetis, la ondina del distrito cuatro, está aprendiendo a controlar sus aliados como una auténtica líder y actuando como una potencial y mortífera asesina ante los vigilantes, si sigue así…

– Tranquilo, amor mío. – Susurra Annie antes de depositarme un beso en la mejilla. – Unos sacrificios más y podremos estar juntos para siempre.

.

 _Unos sacrificios más..._

Otro enunciado que más que calmarme me aterraba. Nao tiene un progreso medio, manejando su sable como el profesional que es, lo que le valió un nueve ante los vigilantes. No es mala nota, pero comparado con el diez de tributos como Opal o Decio del distrito dos, además de Tetis, resulta todo menos alentador. Intento hablar con el presidente, pero él tampoco puede actuar mientras Annie sea la mentora que el Capitolio desee, no sería lógico.

Y, dado que mi elección de proteger a Annie supuso la sentencia de Nao, ni me atrevo a pedirle que lo salve, ella dijo que no permitiría que nadie me tocase de la forma en que lo hace ella, justo lo que imagino que supondría aquel favor.

Y yo, simplemente, no puedo, tal vez Annie no reaccione pero, ¿y si sí? ¿Y si vuelve a matar? ¿Podría salvarla entonces? Es obvio que no.

Estoy atado.

Es la sensación que me invade según fluyen los acontecimientos, las entrevistas resultan más favorecedoras que los entrenamientos, Opal sorprende a todos al revelar que la chica que salvó es su novia. Dulce, encantadora, y sofisticada, además de valiente, Varnish, su compañero, es un voluntario más en busca de gloria y fama. Altea, cuyo ocho desvela como la profesional con menos potencial de estos juegos, presume de tener más de un as en la manga. Decio es otro que me inquieta, su mirada está dotada del mismo brillo enloquecido que vi en Annie cuando torturó a Úrsula...

– Tenías razón sobre los del tres, parecen inteligentes. – Juzga Annie en el momento en que el chico baja del estrado, eso fue lo que demostraron los dos, inteligencia, ingenio, y prudencia dado que sacaron un siete cada uno. – ¡Mira, ahí viene mi estrella!

Está emocionada, como una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo, mientras la tributo sube al estrado ataviada de un top y falda blanco y azul cuyo brillo imita un río en movimiento, agua dulce, el terreno de las ondinas. Recuerdo las instrucciones de Annie en el tren, linda, delicada, pero tétrica, justo lo que parece la muñeca ante Caesar, una tétrica y potencial asesina…

Y entonces, justo en el momento en que Annie me agarra por el brazo, casi eufórica ante el éxito de su chica, lo entiendo todo.

Annie tiene razón, ella no será quién mate en este juego.

Lo hará Tetis en la arena…


	18. Capítulo 17: Los Septuagésimo Primeros J

Ya que estamos a marzo he decidido actualizar, perdonen la tardanza.

 **Disclaimer:** Los juegos del hambre y sus personages no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y varios de los elementos y escenarios que aparecen en estos juegos, (como la niebla y el traspaso a otra fase/mundo), no son originales mías, sino inspiradas de la película de Silent Hill.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Los Septuagésimo Primeros Juegos del hambre.**

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Un paisaje, una ciudad laberíntica, una forma, el cuadrado que forman sus limitaciones. El clima, una especie de niebla que se va propagando a medida que fluyen los sesenta segundos que deben esperar los tributos antes de lanzarse a la batalla y, finalmente, un color, el gris del cristal reflectante que forma la Cornucopia. En eso consiste la arena de los Septuagésimo Primeros Juegos del hambre, un lugar de pesadilla.

Pestañeo todavía algo sobrecogida, pesadillas eso es justo lo que crea el paso por los juegos del hambre en sus supervivientes de más puro corazón, Finnick, yo antes de sucumbir al rojo, y así. Cuando Tetis me propuso participar en aquel espectáculo, mentorearla y así conseguir que el Capitolio me adorase en vez de despreciarme, no me pareció mala idea, solo debía actuar como una mortífera vencedora y ella se encargaría de todo lo demás. Ahora, en cambio, estoy teniendo mis dudas.

" _No pienses en Sean_ "

Un sonido, el gong, sorpresiva oscuridad, iluminada desde abajo por unas luces rojas. El color que deberán derramar los tributos para ganar y que me prometió verter Tetis, para hacerme vencedora de este juego y merecedora del premio, en cuanto consiguiese la corona.

Finnick.

El cual levanta la mirada, algo sorprendido, al notar mi inquietud, durante estos días conseguí aislarlo a base de verdades y conjeturas. Haciendo que solo se acerque a las personas que yo permito, aquellas que me ayudarán a ganar.

Obviamente, Cashmere está fuera de este esquema, por eso confesé su ayuda durante mi primera visita al Capitolio, sabía que podría traerme problemas, pero a grandes males grandes remedios. Estaba cansada de verla a su lado, solo porque la voluntaria muchacha de pelo corto y desfilado rubio miel, y ojos de color ámbar, es, junto con Nao, otra castigada de estos juegos.

" _No pienses en Sean_ "

La cabeza del chico del distrito diez es degollada brutalmente por la gran espada de Decio, el profesional del distrito dos, provocándome un flash, pestañeo apartando aquella ilusión de mi mente, justo cuando los brazos de Finnick me rodean.

– Me preguntaba dónde estaba la Annie que no soportaba ver los juegos porque le recuerdan su paso por la arena, el desastre que provocaste en un ataque de locura. –Me susurra repentinamente feliz, sacudo la cabeza.

–¡Esa Annie no es la que quiere el Capitolio a tu lado, por eso está Tetis en la arena!–Increpo en el mismo tono, debo ser fuerte, dejar de pensar en Sean, ya está muerto y nada de lo que haga me lo regresará. – ¡Su victoria es lo único que hará que olviden mi locura!

Finnick me suelta, incapaz de procesar mis palabras, maldito sea Snow por revelarle mis crímenes, manipularlo era más sencillo cuando lo ignoraba todo.

– Annie… –Dice de forma suave, cogiéndome de las manos, cuando el carraspeo de Enobaria nos interrumpe. Debido al liderazgo de Tetis de la alianza profesional nos hallamos en la sala de nuestro distrito, junto con los mentores de nuestros aliados, una buena decisión.

– ¡Hey, parejita! Vuestra chica comenzó a matar. – Me zafo de sus manos, intrigada, justo para ver el tobillo del chico del distrito tres siendo atrapado por un látigo que lo arrastra hacia mi estrella, la cual no vacila en cruzarle el abdomen con un cuchillo, tal y como yo hice con Thalía.

– La vigilante. – Susurro atrapada por la mirada vacía de la muñeca que es Tetis, su traje, al igual que el de todos los tributos, es corto y de un blanco casi fantasmal donde las manchas de sangre resaltan tanto como sus ojos azules. – Sí, sí, me gusta.

¿Quién me diría que en la academia encontraría una amiga tan fiel y manejable? Intento sentir algo de empatía por su víctima pero, al igual que cuando llegué al Capitolio tras la muerte de mi madre, mi corazón semeja estar congelado.

El baño de sangre se salda con diez víctimas, de las cuales Tetis mató al chico del tres y la del diez con el mismo tipo de arma, cuchillos, solo que en el caso de ella este era uno de carnicero, en alusión a la industria donde mataba Fiona y de la misma forma que esta hizo con Sean. Lo cual la hizo sonreír.

Los otros caídos son los dos del doce, cinco, y once, y la chica del nueve. Mismo número que en mi edición pero distintas víctimas y asesinos. Entonces la única profesional que no mató, ya que Sean dejó de considerarse eso al abandonar la academia, fui yo. Sobrevivimos malhiriendo y huyendo, mientras que la alianza formada por los distritos uno y dos, junto con Fiona, saldó el baño con dos víctimas cada uno.

Esta vez, debido a mi asesoramiento, las cosas son distintas. Le dije a Tetis que, ni sacase la nota más alta, ni se pasase de muertos. No soy estúpida, en mis juegos la actitud desganada de Sean ante los vigilantes le valió un once y, como consecuencia, la señalización de objetivo principal, junto a mí, además de muchos patrocinadores. No quiero que le pase igual. Decio es entonces convertido en el más peligroso al degollar los chicos del cinco, diez, y once, y Opal y Nao los menos: ella mató limpiamente a la chica del nueve, y él, a nadie. Los demás son muestra de lo que son capaces nuestros aliados.

La luz diurna vuelve a regresar una vez la zona es abandonada de enemigos y suenan los cañonazos, revelando cristal salpicado de manchas irregulares de sangre, con excepción de una frase.

– Solo los castigadores que toquen espejos transformarán el terreno a voluntad, los demás deberán contar los sonidos de muerte. – Lee Nao, intrigado. – ¿Qué significará?

Sus aliados andan tan perdidos como él, con excepción de Altea que suelta una carcajada, antes de decir.

– ¡Que tenemos ventaja, elfo marino, bueno tú no! – Se corrige justo cuando los ojos azul mar de mi novio se abren sorprendidos.

– Obvio. – Dice él. – Los juegos son el castigo de la rebelión, los tributos, las víctimas, y quiénes los matan…

– Los castigadores. – Completo yo, cogiéndolo de la mano, semeja inquieto. – Aunque no veo en qué les aventajaría ya que ignoran lo que supondría cambiar el terreno. – Él asiente.

– Eso es justo lo que me preocupa, Annie. – Susurra. – Los vigilantes nunca fueron conocidos por ser amables, justo lo que no parece esta arena.

Amable, inofensiva, a medida que los tributos avanzan el terreno se convierte en una pura pesadilla. Tetis es la primera en querer probar el truco, antes de partir a su primera caza nocturna junto con Altea, Decio, Opal y Varnish. Mala idea, las paredes se cubren de sangre y los tributos que poseen linternas son atacados por grandes perros negros de ojos claros que tosen escupiendo ácido. Los profesionales matan a algunos hasta que la chica del dos les dice de cambiar las linternas por sus gafas, como hizo Nao en la Cornucopia para alivio de Finnick, y los monstruos dejan de verlos.

.

– ¡Muy brillante, Tetis! – Increpa, Opal, nada contenta, después de que ellos se libren de sus enemigos gracias a sus armas. – ¡Casi logras que nos maten!

– Nunca pensé que lograría ese efecto. –Se disculpa ella. – En todo caso bastará con tocar un espejo para volver a la arena blanca. – Mi novio niega, desconfiando. – ¡Mientras, necesito cazar!

Y, todo menos amedrentada, se pasea por el terreno demasiado rojo para mi gusto. " _Todo es por Finnick._ " me repito, aparte, no es como si aquello pudiese dañarme, yo no soy quién está en la arena.

Puedo soportarlo.

Tetis me sorprende enterrando un hacha en la cabeza del chico del siete, distrito siete, tala, irónico, siendo leñador debería saber defenderse de una.

Apenas encuentran espejos, la cornucopia estaba en un parque que semejaba ser el centro del laberinto, todas sus salidas parten de allí, y no es hasta que entran en la casa que consiste el refugio de ese chico, que ven el primer espejo en un cuarto de baño. Opal lo toca, esperanzada pero, en vez de regresar a su estado inicial, la ciudad se ve recubierta de hielo y nieve.

– ¿Ahora quién es la brillante? – Se burla mi tributo. – Deberíamos dejarlo así, este ambiente me gusta más. – A mi también, me recuerda a Winterton, donde vivía la arpía.

.

– Úrsula. – Susurro con mis recuerdos a flor de piel, Finnick me suelta nada más escuchar mi excitado tono. –Espero que recuerde su muerte.

Después de aquello los profesionales no vuelven a cambiar la arena, prefieren afrontar muñecos de nieve y frío que criaturas escupe ácido. Igual tienen tiendas y mudas abrigadas en la Cornucopia, se las arreglarán. La arena no vuelve a su estado inicial de ciudad abandonada y recubierta de niebla que pasadas once horas.

– Los sonidos de muerte. – Recuerda Finnick con una sonrisa, agradezco al milagro de enamorarme de un novio tan listo. – El número de cañonazos. Los vigilantes están haciendo un juego bastante tétrico.

Y no se equivoca, descubrimos que la arena oscura iluminada de rojo que inició el baño es la más leve, apenas hay mutos o peligros, perfecto terreno para que los tributos se conviertan en asesinos. Decio y Tetis convierten aquel tranquilo ambiente en la pesadilla de los tributos. Mi chica se desveló como una asesina silenciosa y aterradora, sin seguir un patrón fijo y dejándome tan sorprendida como maravillada. Puede ganar, lo sé, y cuando lo haga...

– Nada me separará de ti, amor mío. – Susurro a Finnick, quién se halla dormido en este tercer o cuarto día negro, no estoy segura, con esto del cambio de ambiente es difícil, por no decir imposible, calcular los días y noches. Varnish, Tetis, Nao, y Opal se adentran en una estación donde Caesar enfoca a la alianza de la tributo del tres, junto con los mellizos, buscando algo en el cuarto de combustible de buses, una forma de crear un gas tóxico.

– ¡Maldita sea, los van a envenenar! – Exclama Cashmere, decido sacudir a Finnick cuando mis ojos encuentran gasolina y sonrío, hice bien en contarle mis muertes a Tetis, eso podría ser la solución.

– ¡Nao! – Es automática la forma en que mi novio se prepara cuando sus enemigos reciben unas mascarillas y se esconden en una cafetería. Hace una mueca, buscando un modo ingenioso de avisarles, frenético.

– Déjalo, tengo una idea mejor. – Le freno la mano para comandar un mechero para Tetis con una nota : " _Rojo, naranja y amarillo, esos son los colores del fuego, ¿no?, un espectáculo brillante contra quienes lo merezcan._ "

Cuando lo recibe está rezagada con Varnish, obligándolo así a separarse del grupo con ella, suelto un juramento, pero es demasiado tarde para frenar nada. En el momento en que Opal y Nao entran en la cafetería un gas es soltado por toda la zona haciéndolos toser, intoxicados. Intentan no respirar, pero con los tributos atacándoles es imposible. Él cae al suelo, justo al momento de entrar Tetis en la cafetería, con un bote de gasolina, y todo se descontrola.

* * *

.

 _ **Finnick Odair.**_

Gas tóxico, eso es lo que culmina con Nao, permanezco impotente viendo como el cae asfixiado, Opal, en cambio, logró taparse la nariz y boca con una mano, mientras maneja su espada fina de esgrima, con la otra, en un intento de matar a la chica del tres, justo cuando Tetis entra en escena.

– ¡No respires, Varnish, y retrocede! – Su advertencia llega justo a tiempo para que el chico de Gloss se tape efectivamente, sin embargo, aquello le incapacita disparar su ballesta a matar. Tetis enrolla su látigo al mango de la botella de gasolina, abierta antes de entrar en la cafetería, y lo levanta por los aires, desperdigando su líquido por el suelo y sus enemigos. El efecto es automático, el cañonazo de mi tributo, Annie acunándome, más dulce que nunca, y el infierno.

– No te preocupes, mi amor, él será vengado. – Dice en tono siniestro en el momento en que veo como Opal cae muerta fruto de un ataque de la navaja de la del tres, justo al tiempo que la Ondina incendia el suelo. El fuego la alcanza en un tiempo récord haciéndola arder ante mis ojos. Me obligo a cerrarlos, esto no me gusta, definitivamente, si Annie hizo una carnicería, Tetis parece dispuesta a convertir las últimas horas de sus enemigos en un infierno. El chico del seis retrocede, asustado, mientras que su melliza ataca a Varnish con un boomerang de hierro. Él se defiende con su ballesta justo en el momento en que Tetis lo atrapa, arrastrándolo a la salida, no sin lanzar el mechero antes, haciendo arder todo.

El resto es una carrera por huir de la estación antes de que el gas empeore la situación, Varnish y ella abren y cierran puertas, además de subir escaleras, en un subidón de adrenalina hasta que llegan afuera para ver el espectáculo: Una estación destruida por las llamas, gritos, y cañonazos que se suceden.

– ¡Sí, definitivamente, tu chica es una mina!–Exclama Enobaria, disfrutando el espectáculo, Annie advierte mi estado, lo tanto que me cuesta abrir los ojos sin volver a cerrarlos automáticamente, temblando, y decide estrecharme con más fuerza, acariciándome el pelo. Intento alejarme de ella pero es imposible, luchar contra la sensación relajante que me invade me agota tanto que lo dejo estar. Al fin y al cabo, si la dejo, ¿quién me sostendrá? Mags está en el distrito bien lejos y ya no me fío de Cashmere o su hermano, estoy solo.

Solo me queda ella, quién, definitivamente, sombró a la locura. Ya no distingue entre el bien y el mal, lo correcto e incorrecto. Tetis llega a la Cornucopia y, en un exceso de rabia, convierte el terreno en una pura pesadilla. Creo que está descubriendo las emociones y no me termina de gustar.

El fuego le gusta, las pesadillas, también, pero lo que más le gusta, definitivamente, es escenificar los sucesos que protagonizó su ídolo, Annie Cresta. En una ocasión la veo aprovechando el alambre de espino que arrebató a araña de patas filosas, tras matarla, para amarrar y torturar a la chica del distrito ocho, mientras Decio rebana uno a uno los miembros de su compañero de distrito. Como, imagino, Annie hizo con Sharik, la cual canta suavemente sin razón aparente. Si el Capitolio parecía dispuesto a todo por olvidar los asesinatos de mis amantes, Annie no los está dejando. Lo veo en su expresión cuando alguien, ya sea periodista, patrocinador de Tetis, o simple espectador, recuerda alguno.

Y Tetis, parece distinta, tan poseída como los monstruos de la fase más siniestra de aquella ciudad, perros que escupen ácido, arañas grandes y rojas de patas filosas, y libélulas cuyo batir de alas envía ráfagas que cortan todo a su paso. Es tal su nivel de locura que incluso Altea, Varnish, y Decio la observan con temor de que se vuelva contra ellos, incluso aunque el tercero también disfruta matando lo que tiene a su alcance con aquella larga y pesada arma. Llego a agradecer las horas en que debo dormir, de ser por mí hace tiempo que habría partido de la sala, al fin y al cabo, Nao ya murió. Pero Annie apenas me deja salir salvo en caso de necesidad. Teme que haga una estupidez.

Lo cual, dado los acontecimientos, no es algo tan inverosímil. Ansío salir, frenarlo todo como sea, hablar con Annie y aclararle que no importa lo famosa que sea, el Capitolio nunca me dejará estar exclusivamente con ella, ¿o sí?

Igual no me interesa, quiero a la Annie que amo, la cual odiaba los juegos a pesar de estar dispuesta a afrontarlos por mí, aquella que no soportaba su propia existencia porque la muerte de Sean la convirtió en un ser incontrolable que destruye todo lo que toca. Golpeó a su madre en un ataque de locura, negándose entonces a verla después, y, como yo la había abandonado, se dejó caer. La que reconstruí a base de palabras y gestos dulces, mientras dibujábamos mandalas en una especie de terapia. Nunca debí decirle la verdad, lo sé, pero no soportaba verla enfadada conmigo. Se estaba destruyendo y yo era el único que podía evitarlo. Debía actuar, proteger a mi amor independientemente del daño que me hiciera, mantenerla a salvo. De saber que le crearía ese efecto quizás hubiese retrocedido, mas, ¿qué podía hacer? No soportaría verla morir.

El problema es que es demasiado tarde para decírselo. Tetis está descontrolada, no se detendrá hasta ganar o morir. Lo único que la salvaría, las salvaría a las dos, es un vencedor imprevisto.

Justo lo que ocurre.

.

Annie está durmiendo cuando la veo, al igual que los otros profesionales y sus mentores, con excepción de la inteligente Altea, y Brutus, los cuales hacen guardia. Sé que yo también debería, al fin y al cabo no por estar despierto podré cambiar nada, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que Annie deje de " _encarcelarme_ " con sus brazos y me permita huir. Será una cobardía, pero lo necesito, huir, encerrarme y llorar hasta que la pesadilla, en la que convertí mi vida, culmine. Si la estrategia de Annie viene a funcionar creo que enloqueceré. Quedan seis tributos, los cuatro profesionales, el chico del nueve, y ella…

La chica del distrito siete, de pelo liso negro y largo con ojos oscuros, la cual el Capitolio llamó _la llorona_ por la comedia que hizo en su cosecha y entrevista, cuando lloró inconsolable al preguntarle Caesar sobre su familia, proclamando lo tanto que los quería y odiaba que debiesen perderla. Debo admitir que no la entiendo, sé que con un tres es imposible estar animada pero, incluso así, esa actitud no le favorece. Se comporta como una inútil pero no lo es, sobrevivió camuflándose y escondiéndose de sus enemigos, además de aprovechar los otros tributos para que muriesen, desesperada pero no dispuesta a dejarse caer, al igual que ahora…

– Vale, me harté de contar cadáveres. – Proclama al despertar, otra vez, en ese terreno de cielo rojo, paredes ensangrentadas, y vallas alambradas, que constituye la peor pesadilla de los tributos, el preferido de Tetis. Contar muertos, es lo que les queda a los supervivientes mientras huyen de Tetis, Decio, y los monstruos, o al menos eso hacía el chico del nueve hasta ahora, que come sin advertir la cercanía de su enemiga.

Arqueo una ceja, estoy sentado en una silla de la sala, con Annie dormida y abrazada a mi cuerpo. Esa actitud desafiante y altiva me desconcierta, no es algo propio de la chica, al igual que la forma discreta en la que ahora avanza hasta situarse tras el chico y clavarle un picahielos una vez, dos, tres, y así hasta que suena el cañonazo.

– ¿Qué diantres? – Dice Altea al escucharlo y escruta el horizonte, Tetis despierta, levantando la mirada, y cuenta en su cabeza, para luego suspirar.

– Debió de haber sido algún monstruo de los vigilantes en busca de acción. – Dice. – Sé que arriesgo lo mío al dejar este terreno y no matar, pero quería que todos supiesen lo que es vivir en una pesadilla constante, como hace ella todos los días que pasa sin él.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Mi voz es casi un grito, no puedo creerlo, ¿todo esto es una venganza? Y, justo en el momento en que el terreno cambia a una ciudad invadida por la niebla, mi novia despierta para asistir al momento más emocionante de los juegos:

El despertar de la tributo del distrito siete, Johanna Mason.


	19. Capítulo 18: La vencedora

Me acabo de fijar en que nos acercamos a final de mes y no actualicé nada así que ahí va. Nos estamos acercando al final :(

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: La vencedora**

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Un grito, el de Finnick, es lo que me saca de mi sueño, de la placidez que me transmite tenerlo junto a mí el mayor tiempo posible. Ignorar los juegos, que, por primera vez, no odio, no estando Tetis Aqua en ellos. Su victoria me permitirá tener lo que quiera.

Incluido a Finnick.

Y ella, solo quería participar como hice yo, descubrir las emociones, lo que me guía en realidad, mi amor por Finnick y es obvio que lo consiguió.

Lo vi en su mirada tras hacer arder todo después de la muerte de Nao, la forma en que se dejó llevar por la rabia convirtiendo el terreno en una pura pesadilla. Y, después, como persuadió a Decio para que hiciera una auténtica carnicería con el del ocho, mientras ella ataba y torturaba a su compañera.

" _Soy tu fan, ¿sabes?_ "

Me admira a mí, la loca del distrito cuatro, la psicópata, dispuesta a todo por conseguir que mi luz esté por siempre junto a mi, jugar a la sanguinaria mentora incluido.

Y, por un motivo que desconozco, ese detalle me marca tanto como la presencia de Finnick a mi lado.

Igual no importa, ella, Tetis, mi fanática, vencerá, ¿o no?

Es el temor que me asalta al ver la arena blanca, esto no es natural, las dieciséis horas no pasaron, aunque no me extraña, el plan de Tetis de sumergir a los tributos en una pesadilla eterna era una locura, casi un desafío. No sé por qué lo hizo. Debió matarlos ya.

O al menos no lo sé hasta que Finnick me lo pregunta.

– Annie. – Susurra. – Necesito que me contestes, ¿esto es una venganza? ¿Deseabas que todos? – Traga seco mirando a la pantalla. – Supiesen lo que sufres. – Niego con la cabeza, claro que no, yo no le pedí nada de eso, solo seguí su plan, dejarla convertirse en la preferida vencedora del Capitolio por mí, sin embargo, no me molesta.

Me gusta que alguien me admire por lo que soy, aunque su forma de procesarlo sea tan tétrica.

– Para nada Finnick, tranquilo, mi plan solo era, es, convertirla en la vencedora que el Capitolio amaría para adquirir la fama necesario para pedirles lo que quisiera, a ti incluido. – Y determinada lo beso, pero él se separa abruptamente, muy asustado. No entiendo, ¿qué le ocurre? Todo esto es por su bien.

.

Igual no importa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, lo veo en la pantalla, la chica del siete sonriendo al ver que tocar el espejo del cuarto donde se haya provocó ese efecto. Hace tiempo que el cambio de ambiente dejó de seguir un patrón definido, independientemente de las reglas fijas de sucederse cada dieciséis horas, a excepción de que un asesino lo cambie.

Pero, ¿desde cuando la llorona es uno?

– Mucho mejor. – Expresa esta sonriendo, mi tributo, en cambio, suelta un juramento y se dirige a la Cornucopia cuando Altea la frena.

– Déjalo así. – Dice. – Es una señal, los tributos se han cansado y puede que los vigilantes también. Más bien ayudame a despertar a los otros. Este juego se acaba hoy. – Por un momento pienso que Tetis va hacer una locura, al fin y al cabo ella es la líder, no, la del dos, pero finalmente suspira.

– Tienes razón, ya arriesgué mucho de todos modos. – Reconoce, evidentemente, eso más que una crueldad es un desafío, pero dado que al vencer tendré a Finnick para mí sola hasta podría favorecerme. – Deberíamos disolver la alianza a partir de aquí, buscar al idiota que hizo esto, y enfrentarnos. – Más bien, la idiota, la del siete avanza mientras nuestros aliados despiertan. Lo mismo que yo hago con sus mentores, prepararlos para la recta final de los juegos.

La chica del dos es la primera que la ve, una chica que se paraliza para luego retroceder aterrada, pidiendo perdón, que solo quería culminar con la pesadilla, llorando y suplicando clemencia. Altea suspira, sacando una hacha de su cinturón y entonces veo un brillo distinto en la tributo, atracción.

– Déjalo, es obvio que no sabes cómo funciona esto. – Declara. – Seré rápida, ¿vale? – Y levanta su hacha, determinada a enterrársela cuando la chica responde.

– Al contrario, lo sé perfectamente. – Y rápida como un rayo le arrebata una de las hachas para cruzar salvajemente su abdomen de abajo y arriba con la hoja, hasta que suena el cañón.

Los espectadores están anonadados, como yo y Gloss, Brutus, furioso, suelta un juramento y parte dando un portazo y Finnick.

Él ríe, observando a la chica con genuina admiración.

Le gusta.

La idea de que ella, una simple tributo, le interese, me enfurece tanto que debo controlar el temblor de mis manos y las ansias de matarla, no puedo hacerlo, no estoy en los juegos, pero Tetis sí.

– ¡No cantes victoria, guapete! – Se burla Enobaria. – Altea era una blanda, pero, el mío no es así. – Sonrío desafiante, Decio es lento con esa espada, demasiado, no vencerá a mi chica, nadie lo hará.

– Tampoco la mía. – Contradigo con una sonrisa. – Será mejor que os vayáis, ¿no? La alianza está rota de todos modos. Ha sido un lindo juego. – Por lo que ocurre en la arena diría que el chico de Gloss opina igual porque nada más escuchar el cañonazo sonríe encaminándose hacia allí, dispuesto a disparar a matar, mientras la chica del siete retira su arma y decide ocultarse tras la puerta de la habitación.

– ¡Cierto! – Dice Enobaria sonriente. – ¡Hasta otro juego, Annie y que gane el mejor! – Me sonríe brillante, sí claro, hasta otro juego, que fácil es caerle bien a gente como ella. Finge que te gusta su rollo y te apoyará.

Al igual que el Capitolio.

.

Abrazo a Finnick por detrás, justo en el momento en que Varnish entra, viendo a Altea muerta, y la del siete se asoma para lanzarle el hacha directa al rostro y suena otro cañonazo.

Desde luego agallas no le faltan, no ha pestañeado, menos le importa recoger su arma ensangrentada y asirla, justo en el momento en que Decio y mi chica se frenan. Él suelta un grito de júbilo y se encamina al lugar, espero que la del siete se vuelva a ocultar, pero esta vez, lo afronta de frente con una sonrisa que lo desconcierta tanto como su identidad.

– Tu eres la del siete, la llorona. – Dice con una carcajada burlona mientras la deja acercarse, despreocupado del hacha que sostiene mientras se acerca. – Entonces será fácil.

Y, determinado, alza su espada pero la chica se agacha rápidamente, serrándole el tobillo abruptamente, la maniobra es tan sorpresiva y dolorosa que lo hace soltar su arma a la par que cae. Ella sonríe, posando un pie sobre su cuerpo.

– ¿Quién es la llorona ahora? – Proclama desafiante, antes de rebañarle la cabeza, Finnick suelta otra carcajada y yo aprieto mi agarre, intentando controlar el rojo de mi mente, como esa estúpida gane creo que haré una tontería.

Justo lo que ocurre.

Tetis, mi ondina, suelta un grito rabiosa y, en vez de correr hacia allí, decide buscar un espejo para cambiar el terreno una vez más. Espero que aparezca la pesadilla pero, en vez de eso, la arena se cubre de nieve y hielo y ella sonríe.

– Esto va por ti, Annie.

Aquello es suficiente para que entienda, la arena de hielo y nieve, como en Winterton, lugar de mi último crimen y por ende del suyo.

Porque su victoria es la mía, lo sé y ella también. Entre mis brazos Finnick se estremece, observando a la del siete como si significara esperanza. Le beso el cuello y la boca, temiendo que se aparte pero no lo hace, su cuerpo sigue respondiendo a mis toques de amor. Falta tan poco…

La chica suelta un juramento pero, finalmente suspira, decidiendo dejarlo estar y prepararse con dos hachas para el enfrentamiento, buena decisión, mi tributo no es estúpida.

– ¿Johanna, verdad? – Dice esta, arqueo una ceja, ¿cómo recuerda su nombre? – Sí, sé tu nombre. Me esfuerzo en hacerlo con todos dado el sacrificio que hace mi mentora conmigo. Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido, pero bueno, que gane la mejor.

 _El sacrificio que hace mi mentora conmigo._

Las palabras me traspasan tan bien como las ansias de que ella venza, ella lo sabe, que, a pesar de no sentir nada, apoyar el espectáculo no es de mi agrado, que todo lo hago por Finnick.

– ¡Que gane la mejor! – Dice la tal Johanna lanzando una de las hachas, Tetis la esquiva de forma impecable para luego alzar su látigo que aterriza en el arma de la chica arrebatándosela. Y sonríe. Esto acaba de empezar.

Lo noto en su mirada cuando vuelve a lanzar su látigo hacia su pierna, Johanna salta hacia adelante, determinada y, acortando las distancias, saca un picahielos, espero que mi chica se ría, como hizo Decio, pero no lo hace sino que saca los mismos cuchillos con los que torturó a la del ocho y ataca.

Las armas chocan, se entrecruzan y se separan en una especie de danza, Tetis actúa bien, primero enfoca un solo objetivo, luego dos y la del siete suelta un grito cuando le clava el cuchillo en el hombro, haciéndola soltar su arma.

– ¡Di tus últimas palabras! – Dice mi chica, sonriendo con el cuchillo apuntando su yugular, pero Johanna, ni corta ni perezosa le escupe en la cara a la par que hace caer de una patada. Tetis la fulmina con la mirada, pero cuando intenta levantarse la del siete agarra su picahielos y se lo clava en la mano, frenándola. Hago una mueca, no puede perder, definitivamente no. Tetis parece opinar lo mismo porque en el momento en que ella la intenta estrangular le clava su cuchillo en la mano y da un cabezazo.

– ¡Ahora estamos a la par, ¿o no?! – Se burla y, aprovechando el aturdimiento de la chica, se libera del arma. Espero que la del siete responda, pero esta parece advertir su situación ya que prefiere aguantarse el dolor y retroceder en busca de una de sus hachas que consigue interponer cortando el látigo de mi chica.

– ¡No… Pienso… Permitirte… Vencer! – Chilla Tetis, y, desatada, la tira al suelo para luego situarse encima, sosteniéndola decidida a clavar un cuchillo en su corazón, Johanna vuelve a defenderse y sus armas chocan, una dos, tres, y así hasta que el cuchillo de Tetis vuela por los aires.

– ¡Yo tampoco! – Responde su rival, agotada pero firme antes de enterrarle el arma en el pecho haciendo sonar dos cosas.

El canon y las trompetas.

" _¡Señores y señoras les presento a la vencedora de los Septuagésimo Primeros Juegos del hambre! ¡Johanna Mason!_ "

 _La vencedora de los juegos._

La preferida de mi novio y asesina de mi única fanática en el distrito, Johanna.

Suficiente para desatar la tormenta...

* * *

.

 _ **Finnick Odair**_

El anuncio de Caesar es suficiente para tranquilizar el estado de nervios que me suponía esta fase, creo que nunca me sentí feliz de que un tributo que no fuera de mi distrito venciera. Sé que es estúpido, que nadie lo comprendería, pero yo en lo único que pensaba, que pienso, es en Annie.

Aparte esa chica, la tal Johanna, me gusta, sarcástica, altiva y desafiante como lo eran Lorena y Sean. Una parte de mí hasta quería verla vencer solo por conocerla.

No debí hacerlo.

– ¡Tetis! –Mi novia me suelta, precipitándose sobre su pantalla táctil para golpearla. – No. No ¡No! – Está desatada. – ¡Tú no puedes vencer! – Hecho suficiente para hacerme reaccionar, no estamos en nuestro distrito, estamos en el Capitolio y como siga así podrían desde encerrarla hasta matarla. No es que no nos permitan tener nuestro duelo, claro que sí, pero no así, destruyendo sus máquinas, es algo más que prohibido. Aparte, si ya está en ese estado porque Johanna venza, ¿cómo reaccionará cuando deba presenciar la coronación?

Debo calmarla.

– Annie. – Digo dulce, frenando su mano. – Dejalo, no puedes hacer nada. – Pero ella, rabiosa, me aparta de golpe.

– ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra detenerme, Fin! – Grita. – ¡No lo entiendes! Nadie lo hace ¡Ella era la única oportunidad para que pudiésemos estar juntos! – Aprieto los puños, harto, no la entiendo, definitivamente no.

–¡Eres tú la que no entiende! ¡Yo no te quiero así, Annie!– Le respondo sin reparar en el tono de mi voz. – Esa muñeca, Tetis, hizo una masacre en tu nombre y tú ni siquiera pestañeaste. La dejaste y destrozar niños sin remordimientos, ¡¿qué diría Sean de ti?! – Es lo que suelto, olvidando por completo lo que supondría decir su nombre el lugar en el que estamos. Él, que es un mártir y desafiante pero, sobre todo, olvidando lo que supone para Annie…

– Finnick… – Dice ella y, al instante, lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, intento acercarme pero ella retrocede sufriendo de temblores y, antes de que pueda decir nada, escapa corriendo.

En cuanto a mí… No puedo más que taparme la boca siendo al fin consciente de lo que acabo de hacer.

Annie es frágil. La mínima herida la desata y yo le acabo de causar una irreparable.

– Y, sin embargo, no me atacó. – Murmuro, sin comprender, quizás no esté todo perdido, quizás tenga razón y la victoria de Johanna sea justo lo que necesito. Annie llorará, destruirá cosas y luego volverá a ser la mujer que amo, ¿o no?

Igual no es que pueda hacerle nada, perseguirla solo empeorará las cosas, lo sé, aparte, nada de lo que dije era mentira.

Quiero recuperar a mi Annie.

Y sí para ello debo volver al negocio, herirla más... Lo haré.

Suelto un suspiro mirando para la pantalla, donde los presentadores informan del tiempo que tomará que Johanna Mason esté presentable, y los comentarios del Capitolio hacen que la alegría por su victoria se me esfume al instante.

Esa gente la adora.

Peor todavía, la desea.

Y yo sé perfectamente lo que significan esas cosas en el Capitolio.

Recuerdo la comedia que hizo la que ahora es vencedora ante Altea, cuando dijo que solo ansiaba culminar con la pesadilla y me pregunto sino era tanta, si, al igual que yo, finge una alegría que no siente. Cuando las trompetas anunciaron mi victoria me sentí aliviado, creyendo que la pesadilla había acabado, que no importaba lo que hubiera hecho, valía la pena con tal de vivir tranquilo el resto de mi vida. Pero, ¿acaso se puede llamar tranquilidad a mi vida desde que salí de los juegos?

No, solo la triste realidad.

La pesadilla no culmina al salir de la arena, acaba de empezar.

Lo sé cuando mi móvil vibra con un número más que conocido, mi cuenta atrás esfumándose y, con el tiempo, también, la de Johanna Mason.

El número del presidente Snow.

* * *

.

 _ **Annie Cresta**_

Rotura.

Fue lo que sentí al escuchar las palabras de mi novio, rotura, dolor, arrepentimiento, todo ello me abrumó tanto que solo quise morir.

Si es que el presidente Snow tenía razón.

Son las personas que más queremos las que nos destruyen.

Tetis y, finalmente, Finnick.

Además de Sean.

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. – Mi voz suena tan rota como me siento por dentro, estoy recostada en la cama, llorando e ignorando al mundo, no quiero ver a nadie, solo llorar y clamar al cielo una oportunidad de oro que sé que no habrá. Nunca podré tener a Finnick para mí, Johanna, esa estúpida, me lo arrebató.

Incluso aunque él no la quiera como a mí.

Quiero matarla.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, me odio por ello, no cambiará nada. Finnick tiene razón, soy un monstruo, una asesina, dejé que muriesen niños inocentes por una ilusión, un espejismo, me merezco lo peor.

– ¡Lo siento tanto, Sean!

Quería hacer algo, desafiar al Capitolio por mi amor, Finnick, conseguirlo, porque solo a mí lado era feliz. No me di cuenta de lo ciega que estuve hasta ahora, odio a Johanna, pero la que más odio es a mí misma.

Porque soy la que no logró conservarlo, no Tetis, ella era solo una fanática dispuesta a ir a la muerte por mí, una herramienta más hasta que vi el afecto que me profesaba. Y yo, la quise definitivamente, quería tenerla a mi lado junto a Finnick, sí, fui una tonta al creer que el Capitolio me permitiría ganarle en su propio juego. No lo hizo cuando participé de tributo, ¿quién me aseguraba que esta vez sería diferente?

Suelto un grito y doy un golpe, tirando la lampara a mi lado, pero, justo cuando el cristal que protege la bombilla se rompe, escucho su voz.

– _No llores, princesa, no es culpa tuya._

Sean...

– Sí que lo es, sino hubiese participado en esto yo, tú… ¡Lo siento tanto! – Y vuelvo a llorar inconsolable, decidiendo agarrar un cristal roto, estoy harta, no me lo merezco, menos a Finnick.

No, si no sé conservarlo a mi lado.

– _No tienes nada de que disculparte, Annie, nadie puede culparte por querer liberarlo. Solo tomaste el sendero incorrecto._ – Me paralizo al ver su mano sosteniendo la mía, esto es una ilusión, lo sé, pero, incluso así, estoy tan rota y destrozada que agradezco cualquier intento de mi mente de mantenerme a flote.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Él ríe como si fuera obvio para luego situarse a mi lado y susurrarme.

– _Bueno, Annie, ¿cuál es la mejor libertad?_ – Y, en el instante en que lo comprendo todo, lo noto, el rojo de mi mente poseyéndome con una sola idea, la cual me hace soltar una carcajada enloquecida.

La de dar una perfecta bienvenida a las personas que me destruyeron, la nueva vencedora, Finnick Odair, y, finalmente, yo misma.

Una bienvenida tan determinante como trágica.


End file.
